


On Top of the Bone Pile

by Lyrjok



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adjusting to surface life, Blood and Injury, Building bonds, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Figuring out the poly life, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild non-con, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is in a Band, Reverse Harem, This turned into a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 81,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrjok/pseuds/Lyrjok
Summary: You are a college drop out, band member, and bar tender in Ebott city. It has been five years since the monsters first emerged from the mountain and now you can't imagine a life without your skele boys.But wait, how are more monsters coming out of the mountain? And why are all of these new skeletons suddenly nice to you?





	1. I Like the Bartender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/gifts), [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).



> Hey guys! This work is inspired by MsMK's Six Skeletons in Your Closet and Tyrant_Tortoise's Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady. This is my first ever fanfic so I hope it turns out readable!

“I need a Firefly, a New England Sour, and three shots of Fireball for table five.” You nod and pull down the vodka for the first drink.

“make that a ketchup instead.” You grin to yourself pretending to ignore the second order as you start assembling drinks. Right… Firefly, vodka and grapefruit juice into a mixing glass with ice, stir that baby up! Now strain into a highball glass with ice, flip the grenadine around first for flare before…

“looks like sobriety isn’t gonna be in their _vodka_ bulary tonight.” Nope, don’t laugh, don’t laugh… grenadine in; allow it to float up from the bottom aaand, first drink done!

“don’t forget the ketchup, they may go _bar_ serk.” Haaa nope you’re not smiling… you’re assembling drinks. Quickly putting together the New England Sour you pull out four shot glasses. Fireball in three and on the tray with the other drinks.

“Table five ready!” You call, then pausing, you slowly reach under the bar and finally turn to your punny patron. “And what can I get for you bones?” The blue hoodied skeleton sitting in front of you grins wider somehow and his eye lights drift to the bottle of ketchup you just brought out from under the bar.

“what, don’t remember my order princess? i _booze_ ically gave it to you twice.”

“Ooh riiiight” You drawled back as you lean slowly over the bar top. Cradling your head in your free hand and bringing that elbow to a rest right in front of the skeleton; you extend the hand holding the ketchup straight past his skull and into the waiting hands of one of your other servers who had signaled you for the condiment a minute before. “Remind me of what _drink_ you wanted and I’ll get right on it Sansy.”

His victorious smirk had turned to confusion briefly before settling into an evil grin as you pulled yourself upright. “oh i have a bone to pick with you now girlie.”

“I thought nothing got under your skin.” You shot back rummaging under the bar again.

“heh, usually things go right through me but i drink you know how to rattle me too well.” You burst out laughing and squirted some ketchup into the shot glass still sitting on the bar and slid it over to Sans.

“I’m off in an hour numbskull, don’t go too crazy.” You set the bottle of ketchup down near his shot and sauntered off down the bar to fill another patron’s order.  
 

* * *

  
Sans chuckled as you moved away, it had been about five years since monster kind had emerged from the mountain, which meant it had been about four years since he had met you. After discovering the vast amounts of gold the monsters had, the government was pretty quick to allow them to buy/rent homes, and integrate with the towns surrounding Mt. Ebott while the royal family and their child ambassador hashed out legal rights for the future. Of course there were some groups that weren’t exactly pleased with the new citizens, but their complaints were generally drowned out by the sudden boom in the economy. Sans and Papyrus had been looking for a place to live and (at Papyrus’s insistence) had started answering want ads for roommates.

“JUST THINK OF THE GREAT HUMAN/MONSTER RELATIONS WE CAN START IF WE DON’T INSIST ON LIVING SEPARATELY!” Papyrus heroically posed in front of the third doorstep that day.

“i’m sure that rings true with someone bro.” Sans said as he rang the doorbell and checked the address one last time. The door swung open to reveal a human girl whose smile turned to concern at the angry stomping tall skeleton in a white armor like top, red boots, and gloves shouting at a shorter grinning skeleton in black basketball shorts, white shirt, blue hoodie, and pink house slippers to 'STOP', and that 'THEY WERE HERE TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION'. Sans fully expected to have the door slammed in their faces, again. But instead the girl tentatively introduced herself and asked if they were here because of the want ad.

“YES WE ARE!” Papyrus boomed “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS! I SINCERELY HOPE WE CAN BE ROOMMATES AND WE CAN MAKE MY SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI AND BE GREAT FRIENDS, AND WE CAN DO PUZZLES AND…” You had stepped back Sans assumed either because you were trying to escape the volume of Papyrus’s voice or to slam the door, but instead you gestured that they were welcome to come in as Papyrus continued to list off the things they would do together if they were roommates.

“Well umm, you should probably see the place first.” You say as they entered, a smile softening your face as Papyrus paused his friendship rant to start loudly gesturing at, and complimenting all of your furniture and belongings. Sans had only come in far enough for you to close the door, he chuckled at his brother before giving you a sidelong glance.

“you’re okay with us being monsters?”

“As long as you don’t hang out under my bed or in my closet I think we’ll be fine.” You say, a smile once again pulling at the corners of your lips as you tuck a stray piece of your long hair behind your ear. Sans feels that he is missing a joke there somewhere so he just continues to stare at you, which you notice and quickly follow up with “No, I don’t mind.” Before moving off to give them the tour.  
 

* * *

  
“What are you giggling about numbskull?” You ask as you walk arm in arm with Sans down the winding streets of your neighborhood. Sans had gotten into the habit of walking you home after your late bar shift after one night he had received a panicked text for backup because a group of drunks had wanted to get handsy with you when you attempted to leave the bar. You could usually take care of yourself but five grown drunkards were way to many for you to scare off with the small bowie knife you kept on you when in town.

“s’nothin, and i don’t giggle.”

“Alright then, keep your secrets.” You attempt a British accent and Sans laughs at how bad it is then bumps you with his hip.

“how’re you doin’ in the new place?” You had moved in with one of your band mates after he and Papyrus had bought a large house a few months back. They had offered you a room but you declined saying your friend needed the rent money more than they did.

“Just got the last of my stuff unpacked a few days ago, still feels a bit weird not living with you guys after so long but… you know.”

Sans did know, he would have happily continued living with you but he needed a place to spread out doing his research and Papyrus needed to be closer to the college he was attending so… they bought a house and moved away from their human.

He glanced over at you, dark brown eyes shining as you searched the night sky for constellations. You really had become his and Pap’ s human. You had welcomed them into your home, helped them to understand human culture, and even defended them against the few angry neighbors that yelled insults at them when they discovered they had monsters next door. There had obviously been some bumps along the way as they got used to living together, most notably that humans have rooms call bathrooms, and that it was frowned upon to have company in them for pretty much all activities that occurred within.

They had reached your front door and stood staring at each other for a second before you pulled him into a hug.

“See you Sunday numbskull.” you whispered before pulling away “And let me know that you get home safely, you had a lot to drink tonight.” Your voice was light and teasing so Sans shoots you finger guns.

“i promise not to drunk text you, but alcohol you later.” You laugh as he teleports to his room and sends you a confirmation text that he can in fact still teleport under the influence of ketchup.

Flopping down on his mattress he frowns rubbing his sternum, his soul had made a weird tugging sensation again. This was the third time it had happened since moving out of your place. Maybe he would talk to Alphys about it if it happened again… maybe.


	2. Today I Don't Feel Like Doing Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some quality time with your favorite lazy bones and his not so lazy brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! I wasn't expecting to have people read this so quickly after posting! So here's another chapter for you lovely people ;)
> 
> I'll work on setting an upload schedule up soon. This story is pretty much taking over all of my free time because I have so many ideas for it, so settle in boys, girls, and others.

Ahh Sundays, that sacred day of the week where you get up early to do exactly nothing the entire day. You do decide to change into more hang out friendly pajamas though, mmm fuzzy ninja turtle pj pants and one of Sans’s old t-shirts you had stolen, perfect. The boys usually didn’t care what you had on, they both had unfortunately received a few eye-socket fulls of you undressed during the whole ‘bathrooms are private’ learning curve. But for as much as you and they had flirted with and teased each other over the years, nothing had gone past close friendship cuddles and platonic smooches. 

Heading into the kitchen you shared with your band mate Blaire; you started stuffing random snacks into a backpack. Popcorn packets, box of pizza bites… oh sweet, Oreos! That should hold you guys over until someone ordered something deliverable. 

“Hey B, heading over to the skele place for the day; should be home late… or tomorrow depending on if we find something good to marathon!” you call down the hallway leading to you and your roommate’s rooms. A faint “Have fun” came from Blaire’s closed door, oops hopefully you didn’t wake her up, if you were doing nothing today; you didn’t want to break into her nothing time either.

Opening the front door you smiled as you heard your name being called from the driver’s side of a red Chevy Camaro convertible with the top down. Running across the lawn you vaulted over the passenger door and landed fairly smoothly in the front seat next to Papyrus. 

“Morning Papaya!” you said planting a light kiss on his skull then tossed the backpack in the back seat before buckling in. 

“It is a good morning! I saw some peonies starting to bloom on my way into class the other day! That means the summer months are almost upon us!” Paps exclaimed as he pulled onto the road. He had gotten much better at his volume control over the years.  You absently agree and relax into the leather seat as Papyrus enthusiastically began to fill you in on his college courses with excruciating detail. Most of it went right over your head as he was most of the way through a legal degree and was preparing to take the bar exam, you made little interested noises as he talked anyway.

The skeleton brother’s household (if you could call a gargantuan 10 bedroom manor a household) was not actually that far away from where you lived, but walking or riding your motorcycle cut into your ‘do nothing on Sundays’ rule so Papyrus offered to pick you up when it was your turn to go to them for said nothing day. 

The tradition kind of started on accident when you had gotten sick one weekend a few years back and you ended up laying on the couch marathoning Dr. Who with Sans until you got better. It ended up being really fun and so you suggested you and him should put aside time more often to just hang out and not really do anything in particular together. Sans agreed to the dismay of Papyrus who scolded you for encouraging Sans’s slothomly ways until you said you would train with him.

Once securely parked in the garage you quickly thanked Papyrus and bolted through the mud room and kitchen to the stairs leading to the second floor where the bedrooms were located. Taking the first door on the right at the top of the staircase you dropped the backpack and plopped yourself down on the snoring form under the blankets. 

“Happy Sunday sleepyhead!” you crowed. Two skeletal hands emerged from the blanket ball and attempted to move you off of the groaning figure underneath.

“you’re supposed to be lazy with me today princess, not make an attempt to crush me with your ass.” Came a grumble. He was still trying to relocate said ass by now starting to poke at your sides hoping you would be ticklish enough to move.

“At least I have an ass.” You tease pushing his hands away and finally shifting your weight to burrow under the tangle of blankets to get to your friend. Sans chuckled but ceased to move now that he was no longer being sat on. 

“you could have  _ ass _ assinated me.”

“Don’t get cheeky with me mr.”

“heh, calm down sweet cheeks, we have a lot of bumming around to get to today.”

“I kinda already used that first one, but I’ll let it slide as we have a  _ hole _ lot of nothing to do.”

“i guess i’ll butt to the chase then.”

“I can get behind that.”

Sans let out a low rumbling laugh and pulled you to him “i’d rather get to the bottom of you.” He murmured into your hair. You laughed wriggling around a bit to get comfortable. 

“I got nothing else, you win again.” You sighed, it was nearly impossible to out pun Sans. The only time he had stopped first was because Papyrus had literally removed him from the conversation by marching him out of the room before he could respond to you. 

The two of you laid together for a while dozing in and out of sleep until your stomach made a loud gurgling sound reminding you that you had failed to feed it before you left your house earlier. 

“Need food.” You mumbled into Sans’s clavicle. He grunted and loosened his hold so you could make your way out of the sea of blankets and out of the room.

You made your way back down stairs and into the kitchen where you proceeded to blankly stare into the skeleton brother’s pantry. Toast, buttered toast was what you wanted. Like ten slices of buttered toast would satiate you for the rest of the morning. 

“Nyeh!” Papyrus had come into the kitchen to find you just hanging out in the pantry; “Do you require my assistance?”

“I want toast.” You mumbled. Papyrus sighed and reached around you to fish out the bread then proceeded to feed slices into the toaster to make your food. “Thanks Papaya, I was worried I would have to stop doing nothing for a second.” You said as you leaned against the counter to watch the preparations. Papyrus just rolled his eye lights and jabbed his gloved finger at you.

“I do not approve of you and my brother encouraging each other to be lazy!” He huffed, stacking buttered slices on a plate and handing them over. “Now I need to get back to studying so I bid you farewell for now my dear!” He struck a heroic pose then marched out of the kitchen, through the grand entrance, and into the library. You ended up trailing after munching on a piece of toast. 

The next hour or so consisted of you mildly annoying Papyrus by attempting to use him as a pillow or napping spot while he tried to work through his case study. You knew he didn’t mind too much, you would occasionally murmur words of encouragement or feed him some of your snack so win win. Sans eventually made his way down rubbing his sternum until he saw the two of you and the three of you retired to the lounge to watch the newest episode of whatever drama Mettaton was starring in currently. 

That evening the three of you were still bundled together on the couch watching cheesy old Star Trek episodes. 

“Oh hey,” you said nudging the pair. “I forgot to mention, the band’s play time got bumped a bit this Wednesday. We’re at 9pm instead of 7.” Papyrus pulled out his phone to move the event in his calendar, Sans just grunted an acknowledgment. 

Your band, called No Time for Tomorrow, played every Wednesday at the Twisted Crown, which was the bar you worked at. There was an open mic night every Friday as well. You worked four tens: Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday 2pm to midnight occasionally picking up extra shifts on Saturdays. It was decent money there considering you were a certified mixologist, plus you made some extra tips when playing gigs.

“Do I need to take you home?” Papyrus asked tapping your forehead gently. He was sitting diagonally leaning partially against the arm and back of the couch. You were sprawled on your back across his lap using the couch arm as a head rest, and Sans was laying partially on you using your stomach as his pillow. 

“Mmm too warm and comfy.” You whined “‘Sides, if I stay it’ll save us the hassle of taking two vehicles to ballroom in the morning.” As a way of appeasing Papyrus for your laziness, the two of you had signed up for dance lessons that met every other Monday morning, the current class was ballroom.

“You’re right!” Papyrus exclaimed. “I’ll forgive your laziness today my dear as the great Papyrus is always in favor of economical ways to travel Nyeh heh heh!” You giggled and nodded turning back to the TV to watch the crew go boldly where no man has gone before. You loved Sundays, that sacred day of the week where you got up early to do exactly nothing the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sundays, I get most of my writing done then :) Anyways I hope to post again sometime this week to finish up the current character intros then things are going to pick up as our reader hits the floor - literally.


	3. Get The Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you to spend some time with your band mates and put on a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's try to relax while our life is still normal yea?
> 
> The songs in this chapter are both by P!nk:  
> Get the Party Started  
> Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)

The next morning you woke up with a slight crick in your neck but managed to remove yourself from the pile of blankets and bones to shower and change for the day. You kept a small stash of clothes at their house just for this reason.

Papyrus met you in the kitchen for a quick breakfast before you were off to ballroom, then home, band practice, and finally work. That was your life really, skele bros, band, and the Twisted Crown. It wasn’t bad considering you had friends, a stable job, and a hobby. You occasionally went on a date, but working at a bar kind of ruined your opinion of the majority of the dating pool. You liked to think you weren’t even that picky! Humans just got kind of gross once they got one too many drinks in them.

Wednesday rolled around quickly and before you knew it, you were backstage hanging out with your band mates Blaire, Jack, and Hayden. Jack and Hayden were identical twins and were the guitar and bass players. Blaire was on drums. You sang and played the keyboard when it was needed. The twins were sitting as far away from each other as they could get trying to throw popcorn and pretzels into the other’s mouth. Blaire and you were chatting, though she had seemed a bit off all day.

“You sure you’re okay B?” You asked for the nth time. She shot you a look only to get one back. The two of you glared at each other for a second before she sighed.

“Yea, I just got some news this morning and I’m a bit nervous to talk about it yet.”

“News? Ow.”  Jack said turning to her just as a pretzel bounced off the side of his nose.

“Good or bad news?” Hayden asked.

“Um, well it depends on who you are; look can we talk about it after we play?” Blaire begged.

“As long as you aren’t dying on us, I guess that’s cool.” Jack said. The twins resumed throwing food. You had been watching Blaire through the conversation and asked.

“Is it because of that letter you got this morning?” She nodded and you smiled, Blaire had been super happy after reading that letter so it couldn’t be too bad.

“Show time in five!” The bar owner Oliver called. The four of you nodded and prepared to go on stage.

* * *

 

“Hey! How is everyone doing this fine evening?” You called out as the band situated themselves. Cheers were the response. Being the regular band to play, there was quite a following. “Alright, let’s get this party started!” You yelled, then took up your position on the keyboard and [began to play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bfLou9Y2BU).

**I’m comin’ up so you better get this party started**

**I’m comin’ up so you better get this party started**

**Get this party started on a Saturday night**

**Everybody’s waitin’ for me to arrive**

**Sendin’ out the message to all of my friends**

**We’ll be lookin’ flashy in my Mercedes Benz**

**I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings**

**I can go for miles if you know what I mean!**

You scanned the faces in the crowd, where were Sans and Papyrus? They always came to your shows. Come to think of it, you hadn’t seen or heard from either skeleton since Monday morning.

**I’m comin’ up so you better get this party started**

**I’m comin’ up so you better get this party started**

 

**Pumpin up the volume, breaking down to the beat**

**Cruisin’ through the west side**

**We’ll be checkin’ the scene**

**Boulevard is freakin’ as I’m comin’ up fast**

**I’ll be burnin’ rubber, you’ll be kissin’ my ass**

**Pull up the to bumper, get out of the car**

**License plate says Stunner number one Superstar**

 

**I’m comin’ up so you better get this party started**

**I’m comin’ up so you better get this party started**

**Get this party started**

 

**Makin’ my connection as I enter the room**

**Everybody’s chillin’ as I set up the groove**

**Pumpin’ up the volume with the brand new beat**

**Everybody’s dancin’ and their dancin’ for me**

**I’m your operator, you can call anytime**

**I’ll be your connection to the party line**

 

**I’m comin’ up so you better get this party started**

**I’m comin’ up so you better get this party started**

**I’m comin’ up so you better get this party started**

**I’m comin’ up so you better get this party started**

 

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started right now**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started right now**

The crowd cheers loudly. You step away from the keyboard to take up the microphone and signaled to Jack to [start the next song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4h0ngptBc4).

**Go away, give me a chance to miss you**

**Say goodbye, it'll make me wanna kiss you**

**I love you so much more when you're not here**

**Watching all the bad shows, drinking all of my beer**

 

**I don't believe Adam and Eve**

**Spent every goddamn day together**

**If you give me some room, there will be room enough for two**

You swayed and moved to the beat, leaning on Hayden as he played. As much as you loved playing the keyboard, you would rather just sing. It gave you a chance to dance around more and interact with the audience.

_Blaire_ **(Tonight)**

**Leave me alone, I'm lonely**

**Alone, I'm lonely**

_Blaire_ **(I'm tired)**

**Leave me alone, I'm lonely**

**Alone, I'm lonely tonight**

The tables nearest the stage were just a few inches shorter than the stage floor. Feeling a bit bold, you stepped onto the nearest table top so you could crouch down to flirt and sing directly to the occupants, human and monster alike.

**I don't wanna, wake up with another**

**But I don't wanna always wake up with you either**

**No you can't, hop into my shower**

**All I ask for is one fuckin' hour**

**You taste so sweet**

**But I can't eat the same thing every day**

**Cutting off the phone**

**Leave me the fuck alone**

**Tomorrow, I'll be begging you to come home**

 

_Blaire_ **(Tonight)**

**Leave me alone, I'm lonely**

**Alone, I'm lonely**

_Blaire_ **(I'm tired)**

**Leave me alone, I'm lonely**

**Alone, I'm lonely tonight**

 

**Go away, come back**

**Go away, come back**

**Why can’t I just have it both ways?**

**Go away, come back**

**Go away, come back**

**I wish you knew the difference**

**Go away, come back**

You returned to the stage for the final few rounds of the chorus and to dance with your band mates.

**Go away, give me a chance to miss you**

**Say goodbye, it'll make me wanna kiss you**

**Go away, give me a chance to miss you**

**Say goodbye, it'll make me wanna kiss you**

**Go away, give me a chance to miss you**

**Say goodbye, it'll make me wanna kiss you**

 

_Blaire_ **(Tonight)**

**Leave me alone, I'm lonely**

**Alone, I'm lonely**

_Blaire_ **(I'm tired)**

**Leave me alone, I'm lonely**

**Alone, I'm lonely tonight**

 

_Blaire_ **(Tonight)**

**Leave me alone, I'm lonely**

**Alone, I'm lonely**

_Blaire_ **(I'm tired)**

**Leave me alone, I'm lonely**

**Alone, I'm lonely tonight**

And so the concert went for a few more songs. Bowing off of the stage the four of you retired to the back room once again. The twins had to leave almost immediately so they passed out their hugs and snuck out the back door. You and Blaire joined the crowd for a few drinks. You missed your skeletons though… where were they?

* * *

 

Later that evening there was a soft knock at your door. “Come in!” you called and Blaire stepped in carrying an envelope. “Hey you, what’s goin’ on?” You patted the spot on the mattress beside you.

“Um, remember that thing I was going to tell you after the concert?” she asked. Oh yea, that was a point of concern that had managed to move to the back of your brain. Nodding she sighed and handed you the envelope and motioned for you to read the contents. It was an acceptance letter, to the engineering college Blaire had been trying to get into for the past two years.

“Ohmygod Blaire! You got in! You’re going to be a fancy college student! Well, fancier than you already are but still!” You hugged your friend tightly. She smiled and returned the hug.

“Thanks love.” she murmured

“Why were you so nervous to share this information? This is awesome, this is what you wanted... this means... you’re moving to the other side of the country huh.” Oh, that’s why. Blaire nodded and rested her head on your shoulder. The two of you sat in silence for a moment. “Have you told the twins yet?” She shook her head.

“They left so quickly after the concert I didn’t get a chance.”

“Damn, when will you talk to them?”

“We’re getting lunch on Friday.”

“Gotcha.”

You sat in silence for a while before you shook yourself and pulled Blaire into another hug. “Hey, I’m proud of you love.” You said “You’ve worked your ass off to get into this college and I’ll be damned if I don’t do everything in my power to support you from here.”

“Thanks, I promise I’ll come back for plan B if everything falls apart.” You giggle and flop backwards on your back pulling her with you.

“I’m holding you to that” You say.

Neither of you had much preference in a romantic partner and you had been best friends since middle school. After you had dropped out of a business degree to become a certified mixologist the two of you agreed that if the both of you were single and not really going anywhere in life by the age of thirty; you would run away together to chase UFOs across the country.

“Looks like I’m going to need to find a new roommate huh?”

“That eager to get rid of me? I don’t have to leave just yet, we have a month or so left.”

“I must move on now, it figures that you would conveniently get into your dream college and need to leave when I just settle in here.” You jokingly throw your arm over your face and push Blaire away from you with the other. The two of you dissolve into giggles.

“Stay with me tonight?” you plead. Blaire nods and you get comfortable under the covers, holding each other close. Looks like you’ll need to hunt for a new roomie soon, just not too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, who is ready for more skeletons?
> 
> The next update should be this Sunday, I plan on uploading every Sunday from then on out. Unless I get super excited about the next chapter then there may be a rando upload in between :P 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who have left kudos and comments, I really do appreciate any critiques. I can't become a better writer for you guys without it xoxo.


	4. When I Get Back on My Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go looking for your skeleboys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short. It sounded weird to me to keep it with the next chapter. 
> 
> Please keep your arms and legs inside this ride at all times.

The rest of the week continued to be off. Sans didn’t come by to walk you home Thursday night and Papyrus hadn’t been answering any of your texts. Of course, you didn’t have a monopoly on their time so you tried to shrug it off and spent your free moments writing some new songs for the final concert you were planning with Blaire, and designing an ad for the soon to be open room.

You didn’t start to get worried until Friday night when Sans didn’t show again and there were suddenly whispers around the bar about strange things happening in the monster community. Maybe you would give them a call in the morning.

***Sansy**

    **Y** \- Hey, everything alright?

    **Y** \- I’m getting a bit worried with this radio silence, everything okay?

    **Y** \- Dude, Papyrus isn’t even answering me, are you alive? I’m beginning to freak out here

    **S** \- sorry just busy

    **S** \- should still be free sunday

Well that was vague but at least they were alive, and Sunday wasn’t canceled, that would have been a nightmare having to think of something to do on your do nothing day.

Saturday was rather uneventful. You puttered around the house doing some chores since it was the boy’s turn to come to you to do nothing. You even went for a run, wow, things were really weird if you stooped to exercise without Paps there to cheer you along.

Sunday couldn’t come soon enough.

Sunday morning and no skeletons. Wait, that wasn’t right. Even Sans got out of bed to come over early on Sundays.

You called Sans.

No response.

Okay, you knew Papyrus would be awake now so you called him.

No response.

Would it be bad to go over there? Should you try calling again? Papyrus always has his phone on him and Sans rarely misses your calls. Would it be bad to stay here and think yourself into a panic attack over this?

...

You gathered up your riding gear and sped off down the road on your 201X Yamaha Bolt.

Well the house looks okay you thought as you parked in the driveway and let yourself in the front door. Everything was quiet inside, you peeked into the kitchen and the library, but no one was around. Walking into the lounge you saw the back of Papyrus’s head over the top of one of the couches. You almost collapsed in relief in the doorway.

“Oh Papaya, I was really freaking out there for a minute.” you whined making your way over to the couch, basically crumpling into his lap.

“Where is your phone? I’ve been messaging yooowhat are you wearing?” You had wrapped your arms around his rib cage but pulled away slightly when your eyes caught up with your brain. You were staring at an orange hoodie and green cargo shorts.

“Dude, did you lose a bet or somth… You’re not Papyrus.” You had finally looked up at the face belonging to the clothes to find a close look alike but not completely familiar face.

They were a skeleton, but not one of your skeletons. Aside from the different choice in clothing, this one also had a sucker stem poking out from between their teeth and a look of surprise on their face that started to turn into a lazy grin as they gazed back down at you, a hand began to graze lightly along your arm.  

He opened his mouth to speak just when a familiar voice said your name from behind you. Looking around you cried out in relief at the sight of Papyrus, even if he was giving you a strange look, probably because you were snuggled on the lap of a stranger in his house.

“I see you’ve met Stretch.” he said

“Paps! Oh my god Papaya, what is going on? I’ve been trying to reach you and when you guys didn’t show up this morning I just…” You scrambled out of orange hoodie’s (Stretch’s?) lap and stumbled over to Papyrus clinging on to him and letting your sentence trail off. Papyrus hugged you close and patted your back.

“I’m sorry my dear for not reaching out. We’ve just had so much to do with more monsters coming out of the mountain and now we have guests and-”

“Wait, I thought everyone made it out okay when you guys surfaced.” you said cutting him off.

“I thought so too my dear but have you not been watching the news? There erm… was another barrier elsewhere and these monsters have finally broken through!” You looked over at the skeleton on the couch who gave you a casual wave, then up at Papyrus who was staring rather intensely at him.

“Okay well um, should I go?”

“No!” His eyes snapped back to you.

“Oh we have many new friends that you can meet! Wait here and I’ll go get them!” Papyrus released you and charged out of the room. You stood blinking into the space he had previously occupied and let out the breath containing the protest you were going to say before he raced off.

Guess you’re meeting new people.

Looking back over at orange hoodie again you felt a blush heating your face. How do you go about introducing yourself to someone you had accidentally snuggled up to? You had been close enough to his face to see how long he had been working on that sucker for when he opened his mouth the first time.

“Uh, hey.” Wow, how eloquent of you, try again.

“Stretch right? Sorry about uh, before. The back of your skull looks like, well umm…” You trail off rocking awkwardly on your heels. Thankfully Stretch starts to chuckle and waves his hands at you dismissively.

“don’t worry about it honey, was just surprised to have something sweet fall into my lap so quickly after surfacing.”

Did he just?

There were footsteps coming into the lounge along with low conversation announcing the arrival of others. Taking a deep breath you put on a smile and turned towards the new comers.

“HUMAN!” Two different voices shouted at once.

One came from the smallish blue blur barreling at you at breakneck speed. The other from a tall, dark, and pointy skeleton reaching towards you from across the room. You however didn’t get much chance to react as the blue blur connected with your solar plexus sending your body to the floor while your soul was simultaneously ripped from your chest and pulled in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, buckle up!


	5. Impolite Would Only be Beneath Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter a skeleton, and you learn that not all monsters are nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much, we've barely introduced some of the bois and there are over 100 Kudos. That my friends is a mile stone to me so here is another chapter early!
> 
> There is a brief loss of control here, mild panic attack.

_“when a monster begins a battle with another monster or human it’s called an encounter. you have the option to FIGHT, ACT, or show MERCY during an encounter.” Sans was explaining._

_“_ _there is also a rule where you have to take turns, it’s really a bad idea to not let the other person take their turn before you go. you’re a human so your soul would be pulled out for any encounter if you were to have one.” You and Sans were watching Papyrus and their friend Undyne spar in the backyard._

_“Huh, monster fights are weird. Up here if you want to get into a fight you just kinda go for it.” You say. Sans gives you a sidelong look._

_“Plus I thought you said souls were special and should only be brought out for… you know… special, monster, soul stuff.”_

_Sans’s low rumbling laugh makes you turn to look at him. “having your soul out in a fight is different, but yea, ‘monster soul stuff’ is special.” He made air quotes around monster soul stuff and you both laugh turning back to the match in front of you._

* * *

Someone was calling your name, there were skeletons swimming in your line of vision, why were you on the floor? Why did it look like the world had been mostly drained of color? Groaning you sat up and hands on either side of you helped you to stand.

Blinking furiously in the hopes that the world would return to normal you glanced at Stretch who was on your right looking worried, on your left was a short skeleton in faded blue pants, a grey shirt, blue gloves, and blue bandana around their neck. They looked to be on the verge of tears.

Your name was called again, turning toward the sound you gasped. The scene before you was… intense.

Papyrus was standing with his back to you but you could see that in each hand he held massive bones that were crossed in front of him in a defensive position. Just beyond him was the only vibrantly colored skeleton in the room. He was just a few inches taller than Papyrus’s 6’1” and looked like he just came from Hot Topic, or a punk concert, or, something.

Long crimson heeled boots layered over the top of black leather pants. The black armored top he was sporting had sharp spikes coming off of the shoulders. The outfit was topped off with a long red scarf, elbow length crimson gloves, and sharp facial features that looked incapable of any emotion but rage. The scars crossing his right eye socket only served to accentuate that observation. Though the most impressive part was the weapon in his hand.

Papyrus fought with large bones that he would occasionally put together to make words or structures but nothing super fancy. You had never seen Sans spar anyone and he always refused any offers so you had no idea how he fought but you assumed the whole bone weapon thing was universal with skeletons, not entirely so with this one.

He was holding what looked like a bone handled rapier, the cross and knuckle guards were also bone but thinner and more elegant as they curved around the grip. Dangling from the pommel was a small scrap of what looked like fur. The blade was long, thin, and looked incredibly sharp.

You heard your name for the third time and realized that Papyrus was desperately trying to get your attention.

“Please back out of the room! Your soul will follow and you can end the encounter!” You finally noticed the little green soul laced through with small blue and orange swirls floating between yourself and your would-be attacker.

“THEY WERE OBVIOUSLY PLANNING ON ATTACKING ME THE SECOND WE MET OR THEY WOULDN’T BE SO CASUALLY CARRYING THAT WEAPON AROUND!”

Okay, add doesn’t have an indoor voice to the list. The angry one had pulled your soul out, he had forced you into an encounter all because you carried a small knife?

You were tired, you had been worrying about your boys all week, your Sunday had been interrupted by this pointy skeleton and he thought you were going to attack him on sight?

You were starting to consider it.

“I think you may have gotten the wrong impression here friend, I only carry for self defense. And even-”

“THEN DEFEND YOURSELF WHELP!” The angry skeleton made an attempt to step around Papyrus, who stubbornly blocked his path.

Screw it, this guy wanted a fight, he was going to get a fight. He must have seen your facial expression harden, because he grinned victoriously back before making another attempt to get around Papyrus.

You wrenched your arms free from the skeletons beside you and made a dash for tall and pointy over there.

You only made it about halfway across the lounge before there was a crackle of magic in the air and suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around your waist halting your advance.

“i’m gonna stop ya right there doll face.” a deep voice tickled your ear and the smell of smoke and mustard assaulted your nose.

“SA-RED! UNHAND THE WHELP IMMEDIATELY! WE WERE ABOUT TO DO BATTLE!”

“but boss-”

“ **l e t  g o  o f  h e r** ”

It seemed like the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped. Sans was standing in the doorway to the lounge, eye lights missing, and were those... animal skulls just casually floating over his shoulders?

The arms around you let go as if you had burned them and you stumble forward a bit at their absence. Sans was suddenly at your side, and a wall of sharpened bones erupted from the floor obscuring the two of you from the rest of the room.

“S-sans?”

“i’m here princess.” Sans reached out to you blinking away the blue magic that was igniting this left eye socket.

“i believe you can end the encounter now.” He then almost reluctantly but gently ushered your soul back into your chest. You gave a small sigh of relief and blinked in wonder as the colors of the world seemed to return along with your soul.

“you mind hanging out in here a bit longer? i wanna make sure we don’t have another ah, issue.” You nodded and Sans disappeared.

Okay, adrenaline rush gone. You sat on the floor rubbing your temples and trying to get your breathing under control by observing the bones around you, they all seemed to glow a soft blue. Sans popped back into existence next to you and the walls began to recede.

“you okay?” You nod then shake your head. Sans helps you to stand and leads you to one of the couches in the now empty lounge. “you weren’t hurt were you?” You shake your head again.

“I’ve been so worried about you guys.” you blurt.

“I haven’t seen you since last Monday, everyone at the bar is saying that weird stuff is happening with the monsters, Blaire is moving across the country, I was tackled, I was pulled into an encounter for the first time and then I thought it was a good idea to rush a guy with a freaking sword and” You’re rambling now, “someone grabbed me Sans and... I don’t know... there are strangers here and I _know_ Papyrus isn’t telling me everything about how they got here and… and…” You’re going to hyperventilate, shit.

“breath princess, um, tell me five things you can see right now.” Sans’s soft voice asking you to start grounding yourself is breaking through the fog building up in your brain.

Okay, okay, you list off five things you see ending with him so you could stare pleadingly into his eyelights willing him to keep talking. Sans leads you through the rest of the exercise.

Five things you see, four things you feel, three things you hear, two things you smell, and one thing you taste. By the end of it you are at least breathing okay and are able to accept a hug from your friend.

“are you ready to go see the others?” he asks after a minute.

Were you? You decide you were but you let Sans know he owed you another nothing day. He let out a chuckle then gently lead you from the room.

Time to see if you can start over with the group that had so far tackled, restrained, and pulled you into an encounter. At least your skeletons were okay, everything would be fine now.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how people normally introduce themselves right? No? Okay.


	6. Honey, I’m Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formal introductions are made. You find out not all monsters are subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let put some names to these faces yea? As much fun as it would be to refer to everyone as tall and pointy, short one, orange hoodie, and razor face... Well, I may actually use these from time to time moving forward, it irks them some.

You were sitting at the dining room table with a large mug of tea as Papyrus quickly gave you an abridged version of how two very different groups of monsters suddenly exited the mountain just days apart from each other. Sans said he would explain the details later but now you had new friends to make. Sans sat next to you and Papyrus stood in between you and the other skeletons in the room. 

The short blue clad skeleton stepped forward first dragging Stretch with him. 

“HELLO HUMAN!” Great, also no volume control. 

“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE! AND THIS IS MY NOT AS MAGNIFICENT BUT STILL COOL BROTHER STRETCH! WE ARE FROM THE SWAP CLAN!” He struck a pose and Stretch shot you finger guns. Blue’s expression dropped a bit. 

“I’M SORRY FOR KNOCKING YOU DOWN BEFORE HUMAN, I DIDN’T REALIZE MY MAGNIFICENCE WAS GOING TO BE TOO MUCH FOR YOU.” 

Oh my, you couldn’t help but smile at that. The little blueberry reminded you so much of Papyrus when you had first met him that you couldn’t be mad at the cutie.

“Hey, it’s okay Blue. Um, let’s just reel in that magnificence a bit until I can handle it kay?” You looked up at Stretch who was smiling lazily back, he winked at you then turned his attention back to his brother.

“I UNDERSTAND HUMAN FEAR NOT! I WILL HELP YOU ADJUST, BUT FIRST! WE MUST MAKE THE FRIENDSHIP TACOS MWEH HEH HEH!” 

Oh boy, Papyrus had also wanted to make a friendship food when you first met him. That meal was… less than kind on your digestive tract. You forced a smile on your face anyway.

“Sounds great Blue, erm, mind if we make it together?” Maybe you could control some of the damage if you were there. Blue’s eye lights became literal stars.

“OF COURSE HUMAN! OUR FRIENDSHIP TACOS SHOULD BE MADE WITH OUR BLOOMING FRIENDSHIP AND NOTHING ELSE!” Blue posed again then dashed off to the kitchen, Stretch ambled along behind. Papyrus watched them go nervously before ushering the other two skeletons forward.

Rapier boy had his arms crossed and was looking everywhere but at you. The other skeleton you hadn’t seen before. 

He was about Sans’s height but appeared to be bulkier. He had a similar clothing style to your friend as well. He was wearing black gym shorts with a yellow stripe down the sides, sneakers, a blood red turtleneck under a large black parka and, was that a collar? 

The fur lining of his hood looked to be the same fur that had been attached to the taller one’s rapier from before. This skeleton also had sharp teeth, one of which was golden, and smoldering red eye lights. He had begun to sweat under your scrutiny as he looked back and forth between you and his taller counterpart.

After a few awkward seconds Papyrus sighed and gestured at the duo. “This is Edge and his brother Red. They are from the Fell clan and Edge is very sorry for pulling you into an encounter.”

“I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT YOU CRETIN! HOW DARE YOU PLACE WORDS IN THE TERRIBLE EDGE’S MOUTH!” Edge stomped then pointed a finger at you. 

“I DEMAND A PROPER DUEL WHELP! NO MORE HIDING BEHIND THIS CREAM PUFF LIKE A COWARD!”

“Hard pass.”

“WHAT?!”

“I said hard pass dude.”

“YOU CANNOT REFUSE A CHALLENGE FROM A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

“Think I just did.” You stood and smiled sweetly at the pair. “Now this has been fun but I have some friendship tacos to make so I’mma go do that.” 

And with that you swept out of the room leaving Edge to scream and stomp. You felt a little bad leaving Sans and Papyrus with those two but you were done with the whole situation and you could already smell something burning from the kitchen.

You were just in time to stop Blue from dumping an entire bottle of craft glitter into the meat. 

“Whoa there Blue, glitter?”

“BUT OF COURSE! IT SHOWS THE MANY COLORS OF OUR FRIENDSHIP!”

“The many- Blue I can’t eat that.” Silence, oh no his eyes were starting to water up, how does that happen, he doesn’t have tear ducts? You desperately looked over to Stretch who was casually leaning against the counter giving you an unreadable look. No help there obviously. 

Okay teacher mode go.

“Look Blue um, that kind of glitter would make humans… me, very sick if I ate it.” Blue’s eye sockets widened. “But don’t worry.” You added before he could say anything. “We humans found a way to make an edible version so we could have it in our friendship foods.” 

You lead Blue into the pantry and began rummaging around Papyrus’s baking section. Ahh there it is, you turned back to Blue and victoriously handed him the bottle of edible glitter. He thoroughly inspected it before ‘Mweh hehing’ his way back to the stove to dump the entire bottle over the now charred meat. 

You attempted to guide Blue through the rest of the meal prep but the taco shells ended up crispy and burnt but also weirdly limp and the glittery meat became a oozing mess when you tried to melt some cheese on it to hide the charred taste. At least everything was an actual food item and not some of the more creative ingredients Blue had attempted to add.

Stretch had settled himself at the breakfast bar and made puns at the two of you as you cooked. To Blue’s horror you punned back making you both laugh more. 

“HUMAN! THERE WILL BE NO PUNS WHILE WE ARE MAKING OUR FRIENDSHIP TACOS! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ENCOURAGING MY BROTHER!”

“aww bro, we’re having so much pun.” Stretch said, shooting you a wink when Blue threw his hands in the air and announced he was going to collect the rest of the household for dinner. You giggled and began to half heartedly scrub at the prep dishes in the sink. 

Stretch stood and wandered up behind you taking your shoulder and turning you so you were trapped against the counter. 

“Hey, wh-” you began before he stuck one of his suckers in your mouth.

“just wanted to say thank you for helping out my bro honey, it was really sweet of you.” You tried to grab the sucker stem but he snagged your wrist with the hand not holding onto your shoulder and leaned in to whisper in your ear. 

“and you were wrong before, on the couch.” His breath was sweet and smoky as it fanned across your cheek and you could feel a blush creeping onto your face. He then released your shoulder and plucked the sucker from your lips before disappearing with another wink.

“HUMAN! ARE YOU READY TO FEAST?” 

Blue was back. 

“I KNOW YOU ARE IN AWE OF MY MAGNIFICENCE, BUT CAN YOU HELP ME GET THESE PLATES TO THE TABLE?” Your mouth closed with a click as you went to pick up a platter. 

Oh boy, and you thought Edge was going to be the dangerous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danger is everywhere!


	7. From Fable to Fumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge tests the waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not watching the Super Bowl, here's a chapter!
> 
> Warning! Fight incoming! Nothing gory yet but if you know anything about the Fell boys, well ;)

“I can’t go any longer, we have to take a break.” You groaned. Papyrus made the bone he was holding disappear and helped you up. 

“You can usually go for much longer my dear is something wrong?” You were in one of the local  gym’s sparing rooms training with Papyrus. Since ballroom was every other Monday, you would train on the weeks there was no dance.

“Blue’s tacos are what’s wrong.” You groaned again leaning on the staff you had been using. Papyrus sympathetically rubbed your back. 

“I’m gonna go get something to drink, then I think we can keep going.” You push yourself upright and hand the staff to Papyrus as you walk out in search of a vending machine.

“I DEMAND THE USE OF A TRAINING ROOM!” Oh boy, sir yells a lot was verbally assaulting the poor receptionist near the machine you had procured water from. 

“hey there doll face, fancy seeing you here.” Red was suddenly leaning on the vending machine. His eye lights traced over the tight workout outfit you had on.

“Hey Red, didn’t take you for a gym enthusiast.” You attempted to divert his attention from you.

“heh, if you want a real workout i can give ya a private lesson in bed. teach ya how it works with a monster.” Admittedly, you had always wondered what it was like with a monster, but you had basically just met this guy. You smiled and leaned close to his face.

“How do you know I don’t already know that hmm? You may have just surfaced but it’s been five years for many.” The grin on Red’s face faltered for a second before growing wider.

“experienced huh? trust me doll i have much more ta offer than vanilla.” 

Vanilla? Was he talking about Sans? Sure you had considered it several times but you had no idea if it was even possible. You were a human, he was a skeleton, last time you checked skeletons didn’t have the equipment required for that kind of party. 

You cocked an eyebrow. “You keep telling yourself that Red, I’m sure someone will believe it eventually.” And with that you turned and sauntered over to Edge who was still bothering the poor woman trying to explain the training room schedules.

“Hey Teresa, this guy is with me. I’m sorry I forgot to add him to my slot.” Both Edge and the receptionist Teresa turned to you with equally shocked expressions. Before either could recover, you grabbed Edge’s hand and pulled him after you back towards the room you had reserved with Papyrus.

“UNHAND ME WHELP!” Edge recovered halfway down the hall and wrenched his hand free. You paused for a second then continued on with a shrug. 

“Thought you wanted a rematch Edge.” You tossed over your shoulder.

“A REMATCH?! BAH! I CAN BEST YOU IN TWO SECONDS FLAT. WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TIME WITH THE LIKES OF YOU?”

“Two seconds huh? Wanna put your money where your mouth is or are you gonna sulk in the hallway?” You had stopped outside of your sparring room to look back at him. Edge crossed his arms and looked away. Okay fine by you, you shrugged again and left him to it. 

Papyrus looked up and smiled brightly as you entered.

“Feeling better?” He asked. You took a sip of your water, and nodded. Red may be gross, but he was a great distraction, and having to haul Edge away from the front desk spiked your adrenaline enough to make your brain forget about your gastric issues.

Papyrus tossed the training staff back to you and summoned his weapon. You caught the staff and settled back into a fighting stance. You circled each other a few times before you leapt forward bringing your staff up in a diagonal cutting motion hoping to knock the bone from Papyrus’s hands. 

Instead Papyrus opened his hands allowing the weapon to dematerialize causing your staff to pass harmlessly between them. Your momentum brought the staff above your head just as he lunged forward, his shoulder connecting with your chest. 

Both of you tumbled backwards, Papyrus braced himself with one hand and tried to roll away from you as you hit the padded floor but you had brought the staff down behind him during the fall repositioning your hands to pin him against your chest so his roll brought you up and on top of him. 

The only problem now was he was now laying on your weapon. You let go and rolled off of him standing up only to turn and charge back at the skeleton. 

Papyrus had not fully regained his feet but from his crouched position he used one of his long legs to make a sweeping motion at your feet. Jumping over the attempt to trip you, you had just a second to remember that once air born you didn’t have much control over your trajectory. 

Papyrus leapt to his feet and effortlessly caught you by the shoulders while spinning around and pinned you against the wall. You let out a gasp as the wind was temporarily knocked from your lungs.

“Do you yield?” Papyrus asked pressing your shoulders back and into the padded wall. 

Grunting with the effort, you curled your body in on itself so you could get your legs up and wrapped around Papyrus’s ribs. Grabbing his arms that were holding you to the wall you twisted your hips violently to the right while pulling down with your right hand and pushing up with your left. 

It was just enough to pitch his center of gravity to the side and you pulled yourself in close so he would take the impact of the fall. Papyrus took the hit and layed on the floor smiling proudly up at you from between your knees. You leaned forward and gently tapped his mandible with your fist.

“Do you yield Papyrus?” He reached up and tapped your leg twice signaling the end of the round. As you went to stand up, a sudden weight shoved you to the side. 

“Ow! What the-”

“YOU GAVE UP TO THAT PATHETIC ATTACK!?”

“Edge!?” Papyrus began to get to his feet. “This is a private training room, what are you doing here?” 

“SILENCE! YOU CALL YOURSELF A GUARD MEMBER WITH A PATHETIC SHOW LIKE THAT?! I WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT IS DONE. WHELP! WE WILL DUEL. NOW!” Both skeletons turned to you.

“Um, okay. But it’s gonna be a short one. I need to get home sometime before my shift.”

“My dear you can’t be serious, Edge is. Well he.” You placed a consoling hand on his humerus. 

“I’ll be okay Papaya, besides I kinda brought him back here.” Papyrus raised a brow bone. 

“Well he was yelling at poor Teresa and I thought it would be nicer to just bring him back than make her deal with him.” Papyrus closed his eyes for a second before sighing and stepping back.

You and Edge moved to the center of the room and you automatically dropped into your fighting stance. You had been training with Papyrus for almost three years now, you were fairly confident in your ability to defend yourself considering Papyrus tended to change up his fighting style every few months and the fact that he could summon and dismiss weapons at will made you fairly quick on your reflexes.

Edge advanced towards you, you backed up dancing just out of his reach. In your peripheral, you noticed the training staff you had abandoned in your match with Papyrus. Excellent, you led Edge around the room, both of you testing out the other with feints and quick jabs. 

Almost there. 

The second you took your eyes off of Edge to grab the staff, he shot forward swinging his fist at the side of your head. You barely moved out of the way in time, but now he was within your striking range. Twirling the staff around you slammed it into the side of his ribs. 

He stumbled sideways slightly before grabbing the end of the staff closest to him and pulled you in. At the same time he brought his knee up and planted it squarely in your gut. You let go of the staff and crumpled to the floor. 

Edge tossed your weapon aside and turned to glare over at Papyrus. Wrong move buddy, you had recovered quickly and the second he was looking away you grabbed his leg and yanked it out from under him. 

Edge crashed forward. You dove at him as he went down grasping his arm and twisting it behind his back. He was forced to try to catch himself with the one hand. He did so pretty impressively before rolling over pinning you under him but also firmly pinning his other arm as well.

“Two seconds huh?” You grunted. Edge growled and flipped over again. You lost your grip on his arm but you had the chance to get to your feet and took a swing at his pelvis with your foot. He spun away quickly coming around with a punch of his own which you just barely got your arm up in time to take and deflect the hit. You lunged forward and tried out Papyrus’s move by slamming your shoulder into Edge’s sternum. 

He was quite solid, but he still went down. As you fell, his arms came up around you bracing you against him for the impact. When he hit the ground he rolled to the side and pushed you away from him sending you sliding across the floor and into Papyrus’s legs. Papyrus did his best to not directly land on you but in the end the two of you had to painfully disentangle yourselves from each other.

Once free you looked over at Edge who was smirking back at you. “I BELIEVE I WON HUMAN.” 

“Believe what you want man, that was awesome.” You were tired yes, but you appreciated that Edge didn’t pull any punches with you. Papyrus had a habit of allowing you to get away with certain moves that wouldn’t fly in a real fight but Edge, he forced you to fall back to the more basic punches and kicks instead of showy moves. 

“O-OF COURSE IT WAS! IT IS A GREAT HONOR TO GO HAND TO HAND WITH THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!” His cheekbones were dusted a light red as he turned and stocked off. You exchanged a look with Papyrus before picking up your things, you needed to get home soon if you wanted to shower before work.

“Hey great and terrible Edge.” You called running to catch up with Edge and Red as they were walking out of the gym. “Look, Monday mornings is when I spar with Paps but if you wanted a sparring buddy I can reserve a room for Thursdays.” Red looked at you as if you had grown a second head and Edge regarded you cooly before scoffing.

“WITH YOUR PATHETIC FIGHTING SKILLS IT WOULDN’T BE MUCH OF A CHALLENGE FOR ONE SUCH AS I!” You rolled your eyes and slipped a card into his hand. 

“Well if you change your mind here is the time and room number. Just show the card to Teresa up front and she’ll let you back no problem.” 

And with that you put on your helmet and jumped onto your motorcycle. If sparring was the way to make nice with the prickly skeleton, you were up for it, you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing fight scenes. Please let me know if you liked it or not.
> 
> As always thank you guys for reading my totally self indulgent fic. I kid you not when I say this has taken over all of my free time. I may be just uploading chapter 7, but I'm currently working through chapter 29. So the uploads should stay consistent.
> 
> xoxo


	8. I’m at the Bar With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with a few skele boys at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present you with another chapter!

There were quite a few new faces at the bar that day. After a quick shower you had walked over to the Twisted Crown to find the parking lot to be more full than usual considering it was a Monday afternoon.

With the two new clans needing places to stay, your part of town had opened up many of the nearby apartments for temporary housing and the Crown’s reputation for being a monster friendly bar was drawing many of the new population in.

Not five minutes into your shift had gone by when you heard the smoky smooth voice of Stretch and the deep belly laugh of Red enter your vicinity. Both paused upon seeing you then took the open stools in front of your area.

“fancy seein’ you here doll face.”

“You seem to think it’s fancy seeing me anywhere but this is my job Red.”

“i have a job for ya if you’re willin’ to put in some overtime after hours.” Red ran a bright red magical tongue along his teeth grinning widely at you. Yea, you’re not encouraging that any further.

“Did you boys want something to drink ooor?” You let your sentence trail off inviting them to at least let you do your job if they were going to hang out.

“mustard.”

“honey.”

More condiments huh? Skeletons are weird.

“Tell you what boys, let me make you something special with those things yea? This is a bar after all.” Stretch gave you a thumbs up and Red’s grin grew as he nodded.

Okay a drink with honey would be easy; gin, honey, and lemon juice into a cocktail shaker with ice. Shake it and keep it sexy until chilled. Pour into a coupe glass with a lemon wedge on the rim.

“A Bee’s Knees Honey cocktail for you sweet tooth.” You say setting the beverage in front of Stretch. He just chuckled and inspected the glass.

You needed to pause for a moment, a drink with mustard was not unheard of but definitely not ordered often. You rummaged around in bar stock considering your options before it hit you.

You pulled out your shaker again, filled it with ice and started measuring in ingredients. One spoon of Quince mustard jam, Patron Reposado, Triple sec, a squeeze of lime juice, and some sugar syrup on top. Shake it up! You flipped the shaker a few times. Showing off just a bit was okay right?

Finally you placed an old-fashioned glass in front of Red and poured the mixed concoction in letting a few of the ice cubes fall into the glass as well. Before Red could reach for it you shook your finger in his face, you weren’t done. You placed a lime wedge on the edge then cracked some black pepper over the entire drink.

“I give you the Quince mustard margarita!” You say proudly.

Red regarded the beverage for a moment before clinking it against Stretch’s glass and downed it, ice and all. Stretch sipped at his cocktail contentedly watching Red for a reaction. He slammed the glass back down on the bar top, his eye lights were bright and his sharp grin even broader.

“well damn doll face, ya may jus’ give chillby a run for his money with a drink like that.” You blinked at him then smiled, you had no idea who Chillby was but you guess your drink was better than his so that’s a win in your book.

“it really is a good drink honey,” Stretch smiled at you over the rim of his glass.

Was it warm in the bar? No? Just you?

Thanking him you turned away attempting to hide the blush creeping onto your face. One of the servers rattled off a table order giving you an excuse to busy yourself and calm down.

Red and Stretch hung out for your entire shift, though they would step out every so often to smoke. Once Red tried to take his drink out with him, that was a no.

“Red.” He turned to look at you as Stretch walked out the door. Crooking your finger you made a ‘come here’ motion. Red’s permagrin grew as he swayed back over to the bar.

“gonna miss me doll?”

“You can’t take your drink out, hand it over.” He looks down at the glass in his hand, appearing surprised that it was there.

Well he had been downing them like water for the past two hours, you were going to have to cut him off soon. Red continued to look at the drink in his hand before turning from you and tried to leave the bar again. Luckily he wasn’t that fast in his current state and you could snag his arm.

“Red, give it to me.”

“heh, you’re gonna be screamin’ that later doll face.” You internally roll your eyes but your unintended innuendo had gotten him to turn back to you so you decide to play along.

“Really?” you coo, “Because I would rather hear you scream it instead.” You allowed your fingers to run up the arm you had a hold of and hooked them into the collar around his neck. Red chuckled nervously at your sudden change in attitude and tried to escape into his parka.

“Red.” Your voice lowered and you pulled him closer.

“Give.” He began to sweat but obediently placed his glass into your open hand.

“Good boy.” you released his collar and patted his cheek bone. To your surprise he practically melted at your praise and made a strange noise that sounded suspiciously like a cat’s purr.

Huh, well that was. Different.

* * *

 

Red passed out on the bar top sometime around 11pm after one too many of your margaritas leaving you and Stretch to converse and take turns stacking coasters on the back of Red’s head. Monday nights weren’t usually that busy, even with the new patrons, so you could get away with spending more time on one customer. You were currently in the middle of a knock knock joke war with the lanky skeleton.

“Knock Knock.”

“who's there?”

“Yah.”

“yah who?”

“Hey, I didn’t know you were a cowboy!”

“not bad, knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“honey bee.”

“Honey bee who?”

“honey bee a dear and give me your number.”

You burst out laughing. “Knock knock joke pick up lines? Really Stretch? I thought you had more class.” You feigned a hurt expression before swapping phones.

Once you got yours back you change his name to The Bee’s Knees.

Satisfied, you excused yourself to start closing down the bar. By the time you had circled back around to your spot, Sans had arrived and was helping Stretch stack an impressive amount of coasters on Red.

“You do know he needs to move so I can close up right?”

“i guess forty coasters would be a bit excessive.” Sans jokes. Stretch nodded sagely as if there was some rule book somewhere saying how many things should be stacked on other things. You rolled your eyes as you carefully removed the stack and jostled Red’s shoulder.

“Closing time sleepy head.” He grumbled in his stupor but didn’t wake up. You looked up at the other two skeletons then shook Red again. He absently swatted at your hand but refused to wake up. Stretch sighed and grabbed a hold of Red’s hood.

“I’ll get him home honey.” You mouthed a ‘thank you’ at him as he waved then blipped out of existence with Red.

“Magic must be so convenient.” You muttered to yourself wiping down the bar and collecting your things.

“how do you think I get away with being so lazy?” Sans asked.

“Because your brother and I love you enough to shore up your slack.” You tease. Linking your arm with Sans’s you miss the light blue blush on his face and the way he snatched his fingers away from his chest.

“so, you gettin’ on okay with the others now?” He asked as the two of you closed in on your house.

“Yea, I think we are.” You smiled over at him. “I mean all I had to do was eat horrible tacos, get into a fight, and serve a few drinks. We’re as thick as thieves now.” Sans’s permanent grin faltered a little.

“oh.” Was all he said. You frowned but continued walking until you reached your doorstep.

“Are you okay sugar skull?” You placed a hand under his chin trying to get him to meet your eyes. He looked tired, more tired than usual. “Are you having nightmares again?” He shook his head and sighed.

“m sorry.” He mumbled.

“What for? You haven’t done anything to me.” He opened his mouth only to let out an exasperated breath.

“have you ever felt a tugging here?” He gently tapped your sternum just above your breasts. You raised your eyebrows at the question but considered it carefully.

Thinking back you had felt the described sensation before, you had just assumed it was part of whatever emotion was happening at the moment and didn’t think anything of it.

“Yea I have,” Sans’s eye sockets widened, “the last time was this morning during training with Paps, and the time before that was just after you helped me out of that encounter.” Several emotions passed over Sans’s face before he settled on a tentative smile.

“paps too huh?” He rubbed the back of his skull.

“Why are you asking, is that tugging bad?”

“um no, it’s your soul." He mumbled looking anywhere but at your face.

“Okay, why is my soul doing that?” You were starting to get a bit frustrated, Sans was usually so up front about any questions you had.

“that sensation is your soul calling out,” You nod and gesture for him to go on. “a-and if it’s calling out around uh, paps and i. that means that there is a bo-” The front door suddenly bangs open revealing a very sleep rumpled Blaire.

“Either come in or take your conversation elsewhere.” She grumbled.

“Oh damn, the motion lights, sorry B.” You said.

The front of your house had motion lights on each street facing corner and one on the front porch. One of the corner lights would shine light directly into Blaire’s room when activated. You turned back to Sans,

“Do you wanna come in?” He looked at Blaire then back to you before shaking his head.

“i wouldn’t dream of keeping you guys up any longer.” The smile was back as he pulled you into a hug. “sleep tight princess.” Then he was gone.

Shutting the door behind you, Blaire shuffled back to her room. You layed in bed for a while that night mulling over your conversation with Sans. Your soul was calling out? For what? Sans and Papyrus were your closest friends after Blaire, but you never had that sensation around her. Was it because they are monsters? You were so confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...ish.
> 
> I have a Tumblr now! Come talk to me about our favorite bone boys https://lady-lyrjok.tumblr.com/


	9. Don't Mean to Tease Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a brunch outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with everyone's reactions to the story so far. You guys give me life!

_“Where are we going?”_

_“We thought it would be fun to go visit grandpa this week. Doesn’t that sound like a good idea?”_

_“Yay Grandpa! Can we stay up all night like last time?”_

_“You’ll have to take that up with him, daddy and I have to go on a little trip while you’re there.”_

_“Oh...okay.”_

_“Now don’t make that face young lady, daddy and I need this trip.”_

_“Can I bring my memory box?”_

_“If you can fit it in with your clothes.”_

_“Thanks mommy! I    lov…           y….”_

* * *

 

You woke up to the sound of your phone buzzing. Rolling over you squinted down at the screen, it looked like you had a text from Stretch and several from an unknown number.

***The Bee’s Knees**

**TBK** - knock knock

***Unknown**

**U** - GOOD MORNING! THIS IS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!

 **U**  - ARE YOU AWAKE HUMAN?

 **U** \- STRETCH AND I ARE GOING OUT FOR BREAKFAST! YOU SHOULD JOIN US!

You immediately added Blue’s number as Lil’ Blue then sent a quick ‘who’s there’ to Stretch before responding to him.

*** Lil’ Blue**

**Y** - I’m awake, breakfast sounds great!

Yawning you rolled out of bed and shuffled to your closet. Right, clothes for a breakfast outing. As you rummaged around your phone buzzed again.

*** Lil’ Blue**

**LB** - I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT IT IS TECHNICALLY PAST BREAKFAST TIME BUT THERE IS A MEAL CALLED BRUNCH THAT WE SHOULD PARTAKE IN!

Ohh brunch, that sounded amazing. You sent an affirmative just to have your phone buzz again.

***The Bee’s Knees**

**TBK** \- stopwatch

 **Y**  - Stopwatch who?

 **TBK** \- stopwatch you’re doin’ and answer the door

The door? Just then, there was a loud energetic knock coming from the front door. You heard Blaire answer, then there came a knock at your bedroom door.

“You have some guests.” She said through the wood.

Smoothing down your hair you opened your door to find Blaire flanked by none other than Stretch and Blue. Stretch’s eye sockets widened when he saw you for a second before he settled back into his neutral face, a light orange dusting his cheek bones. Blue placed his hands on his hips.

“HUMAN! I MAY NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT YOUR CULTURE BUT I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT YOUR ATTIRE IS BRUNCH APPROPRIATE!”

Blaire smirked at you before excusing herself back to her room. You looked down at yourself and remembered that you had in fact just rolled out of bed.

You were wearing a tank top and a pair of spandex shorts… Ah, yea, clothes were what you were looking for. Feeling your face heat up you quickly turned and went back to your closet.

“Sorry guys, I kinda just woke up. Give me a minute and I’ll be ready to go.”

Okay cut off jeans and an off-shoulder band t-shirt should be fine. You slipped into the bathroom to change and brush your teeth and hair.

Much better, you exited the bathroom to find Stretch sitting on your bed while Blue inspected some of the knick knacks on your bedside table, both looked up as you re-entered the room.

“YOU LOOK MUCH BETTER! ARE YOU READY TO GO?”

“Thanks Blue. So uh, where are we going?” You ask putting on a pair of flip flops and picking up your purse.

“THERE IS A CAFE DOWNTOWN THAT SERVES BRUNCH FOODS! PAPYRUS GAVE ME THE ADDRESS.” Blue grabbed your hand and dragged you over to Stretch who took Blue’s other hand.

“have you ever traveled by shortcut?” Stretch asked standing.

You nod and the three of you walk out your bedroom door. The world shifted, and suddenly you were walking down the street several miles from your house. You scrunched your eyes closed and let out the breath you had been holding. Blue paused and grabbed a hold of your other hand looking up at you, worry on his face.

“ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAVE TAKEN SHORTCUTS BEFORE!” You nod and squeeze his hands.

“I have, it’s just always a bit disorienting.” You open your eyes and smile down at him. “Thank you for being concerned though.” Blue’s eye lights turn into stars and he releases your hands to strike a pose.

“MWEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE FAIR MAIDEN I WILL ALWAYS BE LOOKING OUT FOR YOU!” You smiled at the nick name.

“My hero.”

* * *

 

The café turned out to be Muffet’s. A spider monster run restaurant. In the five years since the first monsters emerged from the mountain, you had never been in her cafe, just had take out brought to you by one of the boys. You weren’t afraid of spiders per say, they just gave you the shivers when they surprised you in corners or suddenly ran across your arm.

The cafe’s employees were also spiders, they scuttled along on the webbed tracks on the ceiling and walls carrying menus, various drinks, and food to the tables below.

Once seated, a spider descended and deposited a menu in front of each of you. Having only had a few of the items from the selection you looked uncertainty at the other two seated across from you. Stretch hadn’t even looked at the menu, he asked the dangling spider for a bottle of honey then slouched down in his seat. Blue ordered a hot chocolate then looked at you expectantly.

“Caramel chai tea please.” The spider nodded and climbed up their web and off to the order window. You still had no idea what to get for food.

“Hey Blue, what looks good to you?” Blue scrutinized the menu seriously for a while before pointing out a few pastries that looked good.

“I can’t choose just one, can we get a sample platter?” The spider was back with some friends lowering your drinks to you. They nodded and you listed off the sweets Blue showed you as well as a few savory crepes.

You and Blue chatted idly as you waited for your food, Stretch appeared to have fallen asleep in his seat. You learned that they knew another spider monster named Missy that had run a bar in their part of the underground. Stretch apparently frequented this bar during their time trapped and Blue would have to haul him home more often that not after he drank too much of Missy’s special honey.

“Here you are dearies!” You look up to find none other than Muffet holding a large platter with your ordered treats. You smile and move your tea out of the way so she could set the assortment of foods down.

“Enjoy dearies, Ahuhuhu!” Blue thanked her and she moved away, picking up dishes from tables with her many arms on her way back.

You nudge Stretch under the table with your foot. “Do you want any of this? ‘Cuz Blue and I may eat all of it.” He shifts a bit but doesn’t wake up. You shrug, his loss.

“OH MAIDEN, YOU NEED TO TRY THIS MUFFIN! IT HAS LITTLE BLUEBERRIES IN IT!” Of course he would go for the blueberry pastry first. You reach over to take a some but Blue moves the muffin away and holds out a piece. Did he want you take that from him or was he trying to feed you? You blink at the chunk of muffin being held out to you and try to pretend that your face is warm because of the hot tea, leaning forward you let Blue gently feed you.

One of his phalanges brushes against your bottom lip as you close your mouth. He snatches his hand back and a light blue blush appears on his cheek bones. You decide to spare him the embarrassment and quickly spear a piece of the savory crepe you had started to cut up earlier with your fork.

“My turn, try this!” You hold the fork out to him inviting him to either take the fork, or just eat directly from it. Blue stares at you for a second before allowing you to feed the bite to him.

“How is it?” you ask before spearing a piece for yourself. Blue’s blush deepens.

“It’s Good.” Whoa, he used an indoor voice! You smile and munch on your own bite of the crepe. The two of you work your way through each of the treats occasionally feeding the other something they hadn’t tried yet.

“Oooh I’m so full.” You sit back and stare at the leftover bits of pastry on the platter. Your eyes drift over to the still napping Stretch and you grin. He had shifted while you and Blue had been eating so he was sitting up with his head back, mouth open.

Plucking up a half eaten donut, you bring your legs up so you were kneeling on your side of the booth leaning over the table. As gently as you could, you place the donut just below his nasal ridge so it looked kind of like a purple lopsided mustache.

He doesn’t move.

You look at Blue who was doing his best to hold in his laughter. Your smile widens and you gesture at him to hand you something else. He picks up a small muffin and passes it to you. You start to place it on Stretch’s forehead when his eyes crack open.

You don’t notice at first as you are concentrating on balancing the muffin but your eyes drift down to meet his once it stays. He smiles up at you dreamily. You scrunch up your nose and stick your tongue out at him.

“You snooze at brunch, you become brunch.” You say as you sit back down on your side. He chuckles and sits up allowing the muffin and donut to fall into his lap. He picks up the bottle of untouched honey and rests his elbows on the table before taking a drink.

“didn’t know you found me so appetizing.” He grinned and winked lazily at you. You raise an eyebrow. You were not going to let him fluster you again, game on. Mimicking his pose you smiled sweetly.

“Didn’t you know sweet tooth? I like my meals with a bit of meat on them.” You poke his nasal bridge and wink back. Stretch blinks at you then his grin widens.

“what, you don’t like to try new things honey? you never know, it could be quite a ride.” Ha, of course you liked to explore new things, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Naw, I like to stick with the meals I know can fill me up.” Wow, this went off the deep end quick. Oh well no backing down now.

Stretch’s grin vanished. He leaned further over the table until he was inches from your face.

“liar.” He whispered. You inhaled to deliver a retort but Stretch had leaned back and had began asking Blue about what his favorite brunch item was. Damn, you weren’t sure who won that round.

Checking your phone you reluctantly informed them that you had to get home soon so you could get ready for work. You stood thanking the spider after paying, then apologizing because Stretch stood up and the food on his lap crumbled on the floor. Blue helped clean up chastising his brother the entire time. When had your life become so weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee! I have a tumblr now https://lady-lyrjok.tumblr.com/! Come talk about our boys, share your thoughts, share your art, and I'll share the drinks!


	10. I’m Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's show time at the Twisted Crown. You perform with the band and end up pushing it a bit with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update yay! Here's a fun chapter with music and skelebois before we dive back into plot land.
> 
> The song in this chapter is:  
> Trouble by P!nk

“Is that a for hire sign out front?” You looked up from your keyboard as Jack and Hayden walked back stage.

“Yup, with all of the new monsters in town, we’re looking for another bartender and server.” You reply. “Why, do you want to work with me now?” Jack starts laughing and Hayden just shakes his head before pulling out his guitar. “What working in a bar isn’t bad!”

“Haha I bet it isn’t, I just thought about being a server, then thought about wearing a frilly server uniform and I just…” Jack dissolves into giggles again.

“We don’t have a server uniform here Jack, but if you really wanted to I’m sure Oli wouldn’t care too much.” Jack just shakes his head at you as he tries to calm himself down. Blaire walks in twirling her drumsticks around.

“I see you have all of the bone boys out there waiting to hear us.” She bumps your hip with hers in greeting and takes a seat.

“Yea, they’re a regular skeleton crew.” You joke. “Paps told them about the band so here they are.”

“Aww, you didn’t tell them about us yourself? I’m hurt.”

“Dude, we literally have one more concert after this before you leave. Plus they just got here and there ah, has just been a lot going on with them.” You finish kind of lamely. Blaire raises an eyebrow, and the twins smirk at you.

“What.”

“Which one has tried to get you to jump their bones?” Hayden asks coyly. You gave them a blank look.

Red and Stretch had both flirted with you sure, Edge had you pinned to the floor briefly during your spar, Blue had basically insisted on hand feeding you the other day, and you were always pretty cuddly with Sans and Papyrus but did that mean any of them wanted to go further?

“Ha, I’m not even sure that would be anatomically possible.” You say quickly. Your friends give each other meaningful looks before going to set up on stage.

“You guys are awful.” You mutter following suit.

* * *

 

The band was getting close to the end of their set. There was a good group of people and monsters in tonight so the place was high energy. You pause at the end of your song and take a drink from the water you kept nearby, eyes sweeping over the skeletons seated at one of the tables next to the stage. They all seemed to enjoy the songs, well except Edge, who sat with his arms crossed the entire concert glaring at everything around him. Inwardly shrugging you set your water down and address the audience.

“It’s good to see so many new faces! How are you enjoying the show?” There was a round of cheers.

“Oh good! Well I should warn you, we are quite a group of troublemakers here so watch out.” Some of your regulars laughed or called out at that. You winked and waved at a few before signaling the band to [start the next song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMWjfxbfd7s).

**No attorneys**

**To plead my case**

**No orbits**

**To send me into outta space**

**And my fingers**

**Are bejeweled**

**With diamonds and gold**

**But that ain't gonna help me now**

The boys had missed your last concert so you felt it was okay to pull the same thing you did last time and you stepped off of the stage onto their table.

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I disturb my town**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

 

**You think you're right**

**But you were wrong**

**You tried to take me**

**But I knew all along**

**You can take me**

**For a ride**

**I'm not a fool out**

**So you better run and hide**

Kneeling down you sang directly to the boys, drawing a finger along a jaw line here, lifting a chin to your face there. You even pulled Papyrus forward by his scarf as you sang the last line before standing and dancing around the table top to the chorus.

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

 

_Blaire_ **(If you see me coming**

**Down the street then**

**You know it's time to go)**

**And you know it's time to go**

**'Cause here comes trouble**

Hmm. Edge looked like he was trying too hard to hate the concert. Smirking to yourself you danced around the table making sure you ended up in front of him.

**No attorneys**

**To plead my case**

**No orbits**

**To send me into outta space**

**And my fingers**

**Are bejeweled**

**With diamonds and gold**

**But that ain't gonna help me now**

You swayed your hips back and forth as you worked your way back down into a kneeling position in front of Edge.

**You think your right**

**But you were wrong**

**You tried to take me**

**But I knew all along**

**You can take me**

**For a ride**

**'Cause I'm not a fool out**

**So you better run and hide**

At that you snatched up the wine glass Edge had been nursing and spun out of your crouch to hop back on stage.

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I disturb my town**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

 

**So if you see me coming**

**Down the street then**

**You know it's time to**

**Go**

_Blaire_ **(go-oh-oh..I got)**

**Trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

 

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

 

**I got trouble in my town**

**I got trouble in my town**

You raise Edge’s wine glass to the crowd, then drained it.

After your set, the band and you joined the crowd. More than one patron bought everyone drinks and a half an hour later, you were feeling fine. Currently you were sitting on the edge of the skeleton’s table in between Sans’s and Red’s seats trading puns and bad pick up lines. Stretch had moved over to join. Their brothers had all shuffled over to the other side of the table trying to ignore the jokes.

“RED YOU ARE ACTING REPULSIVE!” Edge had lost it at the last pick up line Red had just delivered.

“Awww Edgy,” Wow you did have quite a bit to drink if that’s what came out of your mouth. “We’re just joking around, come joke with uuus!” You leaned all the way back so you were stretched out across the table on your back looking at the disgruntled three upside down.

“I DO NOT JOKE! IT IS UNCOUTH AND BELOW ME!” You smiled sleepily up at him.

“‘s no problem boss, we’re jus’ jokin’.” Red mumbled.

“WHAT WAS THAT YOU-!” Edge jerked backwards when you tried to poke at his face.

“But Edge, I’m below you right now, s’come have fuuuun.” You slur a bit and reach up, snagging his scarf. Papyrus spoke your name looking worried but the alcohol was clouding your judgment. You tugged on Edge’s scarf trying to get him closer to the group.

Magic sparked around him and you were yanked out of the way of his fist coming down onto the table where your head had previously been.

“what’r ya doin’ doll?” Your head lolled forward. Red had grabbed your leg and pulled you into his lap, away from his brother’s ire. Blinking down at your new position you grinned and poked his cheek bone.

“Geez pointy, if you wanted attention you could’ve just asked.” You vaguely heard an argument starting somewhere behind you and there was a tugging at your sleeve.

“i think it’s time to get you home princess.” Sans spoke in your ear pulling you towards him. You nod and let him pull you from Red’s lap before the world shifted and you were in your room.

Swaying slightly you sat on the edge of your bed. Sans pulled out some pajamas and set them on your lap. He stood with his back to you as you changed and jumped a little when you drape your arms over his shoulders.

“Waz wrong Sansy.” You didn’t like how quiet and unhappy he was looking

“nothin’s wrong princess, just surprised.”

“‘Bout what?” He sighed.

“‘s nothin’ we can’t talk about when you’re sober.” He turned and helped you settle in bed.

“Then stay with me until I am.” Sans closed his eyes, when he opened them again, you were still looking at him pleadingly. Stars help him.

“ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* drunken reader doesn't make the best decisions. Hopefully that won't come back to bite her.
> 
> Have questions or suggestions? Let me know! https://lady-lyrjok.tumblr.com/


	11. Just Can’t Get Away From Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are cuddles, the boys fiddle, and the machine ends up in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so kind of a short chapter but look! Plot!

Sans did not sleep that night. Sharing a bed with you was by no means a new thing for him, but the sudden strengthening of your bond over the past week had him fighting to keep his soul from jumping out to you every time you shifted in your sleep.

Stars you were soft, your cheek on his clavicle, face in his neck, legs wound together, your wandering fingers had also found their way under his shirt and latched around his floating ribs. It was going to be a long night.

His phone went off in the early hours of the morning.

***carrot stick**

**CS** - some of the machine’s display lights have turned on

 **CS** \- texted red too

Sans frowned, the machine shouldn’t be doing anything. They should have disconnected all power to it after the Swap and Fell clans emerged.

Glancing down he started to disentangle himself from you. Okay, legs free, now just need to pry your hand from his ribs. Your eyes fluttered open as he worked on your grip.

“Sans.” your voice is soft and husky with sleep.  Sweat starts to run down his face at the sound and his hands fumble with your fingers. Surprisingly you let go and he quickly sits up only to freeze when you tug on his hoodie.

“Don’t go… don’t... Don’t leave me too.” Stars that pleading tone sent shivers down his spine. Sans sighed and pulled off his hoodie.

“go back to sleep princess, i’m not goin’ anywhere.” You sighed and curled around his garment, murmuring to yourself. Sans relaxed, apparently you weren’t fully awake.

Pulling out his phone he checked the time and told Stretch that he was on his way. Casting you a regretful look, he teleported to the lab.

Red was already there, pouring over notes and tinkering with wires.

“what’s goin’ on, thought we shut this down.” Sans grumbled shuffling over to inspect the lit display. Stretch cast him a sidelong look before returning to his notes. Red poked his head around the panel he had open.

“well gee classic, did we pull you away from somethin’ important?” Sans growled and knuckled his eye sockets. He was not in the mood to deal with this. Muttering something about coffee he trudged from the lab. Stretch and Red exchanged looks.

“he smells like ‘er.” Red grumbled. Stretch shrugged.

“they’ve known each other for years red, what were you expecting?”

“shut it ashtray, jus’ makin’ an observation.”

“it’s affecting you that bad huh.”

“i said shut it.”

Red reached back into the panel and finished gently unscrewing the components holding the disconnect switch. The display light went out once it was free.

“we’re gonna need a new one of these.” he said handing the part to Stretch.

“is the plc still working?” Stretch asked before frowning at the switch. “there must have been a huge surge to scorch this the way it is, better check the circuit breaker while you’re in there.” Red nodded and started shuffling wires out of the way.

Some time later Sans had returned with coffee and was looking over his old notes. Stretch and Red just finished putting the replacement switch in.

“plug ‘er in ashtray, we should be good now- shit!” The machine hummed to life and Red snatched his hand from the inside shooting Stretch a dirty look. He was staring at one of the displays and just pointed to the generator the machine was attached to.

“it was never unplugged red. and you call yourself an engineer.” Red growled but joined him at the displays and began to check functions. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Sans sighed and threw down his notes.

“shut it down guys, we’re off the trail here and i don’t wanna risk another universe.”

“eager ta get back in bed with doll face?” Red sneered.

“said i wouldn’t leave is all.” He mumbled fidgeting with his coffee cup. “she doesn’t like being alone if she doesn’t have ta be.”

Red scoffed. “how convenient for you .” They glared at each other for a moment. Red’s eyes sockets widened, “ya haven’t done shit with ‘er have ya?” Sans looked away. “you guys ‘ve been formin’ a bond for the past two years and ya ain’t done anythin’?”

“shedoesn’tknowthatthereisabond.”

“come again?” Sans pinched the ridge in between his eye sockets.

“she doesn’t know we have a bond, ‘sides she apparently has one with paps too and… i…” Stretch looked up.

“you know this affects us too right?” He asked, Sans nodded, “and our brothers?” Sans nodded again and let out a tired breath.

“just… lemme explain things to her before you ah, pursue anything.”

“i ain’t waitin’ another two years for you to sack up classic.”

“i’ll talk to her this weekend.”

“you do that.”

“just shut the damn machine down red.”

The second Red disconnected the switch a flash of electricity arced out of the open panel and struck the generator causing the entire room to go black. Three sets of eye lights stared at the machine for a moment before finding each other.

“think we figured out how the switch was damaged.” Stretch muttered. The distant humming of the back up generator started and the emergency lights blinked on. Sans groaned and pulled out his phone. There was no way he was going to get back to you today now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murphy's Law back at it again my dears. o.o
> 
> Wanna talk failed engineering? (I don't think Red checked the PLC like requested) there's a tumblr for that https://lady-lyrjok.tumblr.com/
> 
> xoxo


	12. From Stable to Stumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It comes back to bite you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised more fight scenes, so I wrote another fight scene, did I do a good?
> 
> Warning! mild gore near the end.

You woke up to a slight hangover and an apologetic text from Sans explaining that he had to take off early because of a work emergency. You don’t remember everything from the previous evening, but you’re pretty sure you had pushed it with one of the boys and Sans had taken you home.

Knuckling your eyes, you squinted at your phone. Why were you awake early on a Thursday again? Oh right, you had reserved a sparring room for you and Edge.

Grand.

A quick breakfast and a fifteen minute ride later, you were stretching in an empty sparring room. Would he even show? Sure he seemed to enjoy the last match, but he had been rather sour towards you at all other times this week. Oh well, you guessed you could text one or both of the twins to come join you for a yoga session or something if he didn’t show up in the next few minutes.

Someone please show up.

You started to cross the room for your phone just as the door was slammed open and Edge strode in. Oh thank the stars. Altering your course, you went to greet him only to swerve awkwardly to the left to avoid the bone flying towards you.

“What the hell dude!”

“DRAW YOUR WEAPON WHELP! THERE IS NO ONE HERE TO GET IN OUR WAY THIS TIME!” The rapier was in his hand, shit he wanted a real fight.

You looked around frantically, the weapon he was referring to was probably your knife but that was in your gym bag in a locker. Plus he had a freaking sword, your little knife wasn’t going to help you any against that.

“Edge this is a training room, there are no magical weapons allowed here.”

“BAH! I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER THE CREAM PUFF SUMMONING HIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WEAPON AGAINST YOU LAST TIME!” Damn, he’s got you there.

“You have a sword dude, anything I use is gonna get damaged.”

“CEASE YOUR EXCUSES! DRAW YOUR WEAPON OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!”

He began to advance.

You bolted for the door.

Unfortunately you had to get around him in order to get there. Edge seemed to effortlessly intercept your path, rapier extended to the side so you couldn’t side step him. You ducked in the other direction. He grabbed your wrist and twisted.

Ow, fuck.

With your arm now behind your back, you were facing away from Edge.  His voice was suddenly in your ear, low and predatory.

“I Wouldn’t Suggest Running Kitten.” You sucked in a breath and something other than fear ran down your spine.

“Now,” His breath was hot against your neck.

“Draw.” The rapier was gone, his hand was on your back.

“Your.” He released your wrist.

“Weapon.” He pushed you hard, and you stumbled forward into the training weapons rack.

You fumbled around for a moment before seizing the closest item and pulled it free of the racking.  Huh, a wooden training sword, how fitting. Grasping it with two hands you spun around.

Edge was standing in the middle of the room smirking at you. Afraid to take your eyes off of him, you began to inch away from the wall in a diagonal direction towards the exit. Edge watched your slow progress until you were about halfway there.

In a flourish he summoned his rapier and launched himself at you. Damn he was fast, much faster than the last time the two of you fought, had he been going easy on you?

Bringing your sword up you deflected the attack. Adrenaline roaring in your ears you swung for his shoulder. He batted away your attack and lashed out with his foot. You ducked.

Thrust.

Parry.

Your fist connected with his chest. Ow, that is real armor. You dropped and rolled away from him, just barely managing to regain your feet before his weapon could skewer your calf.

The next few seconds seemed to last an eternity. You had regained your balance and started to turn back to Edge. He was much closer than you had anticipated. Reaching out, his hand collided with your chest pushing you away. As your momentum carried you backward he made a grasping motion. There was a slight tugging sensation then your soul left your chest without much fuss. Your eyes widened as the training room faded into pale tones.

Hitting the ground you rolled into a crouch and looked up at the vibrant, almost ethereal giant of a skeleton. His eye lights were bright, almost manic, cheek bones flushed a light red, his grin was almost gleeful. His body language was still highly predatory as he stalked back and forth in front of your soul, completely ignoring it. His eye lights instead bored into yours.

He had pulled you into another encounter, why wasn’t he attacking? Oh right, taking turns and all that.

ACT: Talk

“You’ve made your point Edge, you’re better than me. Can we just, I don’t know, have a regular non-lethal sparring match?”

You were breathing heavily and this brief pause made you realize how much your wrist was hurting from before. Edge scoffed then lunged forward swinging his weapon in a series of strikes and jabs. Luckily you were far enough away to just dodge most of them without needing to block with your training sword.

ACT: Talk

“What are you trying to prove man? I get it, you’re big and scary! Let’s move on!” More jabs and strikes.

ACT: Talk

“What do you want Edge?!” This time a fist came flying for your face. You leaned to the side only to have his other fist bury itself in your gut.

Oof. Crumpling, you rolled onto your side unintentionally avoiding having his foot pin you to the matted floor.

*It appears that talking will do you no good here*

You groaned and retrieved the training sword you had dropped when you fell. Okay, fine.

FIGHT

Regaining your breath, you attacked. Edge had apparently expected you to ACT again and didn’t get his weapon up in time to deflect your sword from colliding with his sternum.

There was no real damage as you were using a wooden training sword and it wasn’t actually sharp, but it was fairly hefty and you managed to push him back a bit. He looked at you in shock for a second. Then his sharp mouth twisted into a vicious grin.

High swing, block.

Thrust, parry.

Diagonal swing, dodge.

Right strike, parry.

FIGHT

FIGHT

FIGHT

Your arms ached, sweat beaded at your forehead, and your legs were starting to resent supporting your weight.

Edge’s rapier sliced downward diagonally. You stepped back and weakly prevented the blade from cutting through your workout top. He spun and struck from the other direction, you stepped back again.

Pain ripped across your left shoulder. Crying out, you dropped your sword and clutched at the deep laceration as you fell back against the wall. Blood seeped between your fingers and ran down your arm as you blindly attempted to hold the separated skin and muscle together.

ACT: Plead

“Edge!! Please… please stop! You win. Just. Please, I’m done.” You cringed away from his raised rapier, releasing your wound to cover your face as you curled in on yourself.

Nothing happened.

Peeking out from behind your fingers, Edge was frozen. His eye lights were locked on your soul which had come in close to you in your defensive position. You returned pressure to the oozing gash in your shoulder and his gaze moved to your face, then your injury.

The rapier disappeared. Edge tentatively reached for you but stopped short before contact was made.

“E-edge?” His face turned to you but his eye lights had moved back to your soul.

*Edge is sparing you*

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as your soul returned and color bled back into the world, you were weak with exhaustion and relief. Sharp fingers prodded at the pain in your shoulder but you pushed them away. Everything hurt, maybe you could just rest for a bit.

Someone was lifting you, applying pressure to your arm and murmuring your name and apologies. Resting your head against your captor’s shoulder you allowed yourself to be moved. You had no mental power to process what just happened, so you closed your eyes and curled into the warmth that was holding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: Write a fluffy story! Cuddles and kisses for everyone!  
> Also my brain: Make it hurt. Break them and make them bleed.
> 
> Guess we're gonna do a bit of both in this fic.
> 
> xoxo


	13. You Say I Would Make a Better Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to make sense of what just happened without drawing too much attention to yourself

Soft sunlight bathed your cheek and silky sheets wrapped around your form, that’s pleasant. You attempted to roll over, that was unpleasant. Your muscles protested the movement and there was a twinge in your shoulder. Groaning you blindly assessed your most painful spots.

A large bandage wrapped around your upper arm and over your shoulder. Your wrist was tender, probably bruised, everything else just hurt from exertion. Something shifted to your right. Cracking an eye open you found yourself not in your room. Opening both eyes you took a quick survey of the surroundings.

The room was sparse, you recognized it as one of the spare rooms in Sans and Papyrus’s house. There was a chest at the foot of the bed you were in, a few posters of a four armed robot on the walls, a small bookshelf, dark curtains partially closed over the window, Edge sitting at a neat desk reading a book...

EDGE.

A wave of adrenaline hit you and you subtly checked yourself again. You weren’t tied down or restrained in any other way, that’s good. The door leading out was closed, you stared at it, willing it to tell you if it was locked or not.

You tensed up at the sound of a book closing and being set down. Edge’s form appeared in your peripheral. Heart hammering in your chest, you turned your head to look at him. His face was unreadable, he just stared down at you, hands balled into fists at his sides.

“I’M… NOT ACCUSTOMED TO YOUR SURFACE SPARRING.” You sat up ignoring your sore muscles. There was some pulling in your injury, where those stitches?! Anger began taking over where your fear had been.

“Not accustomed?! Do you even hear yourself?! In what world does sparring mean life and death!” His face twisted into something between anger and guilt as you continued. “You didn’t try that in the match we had before, what the fuck happened?”

“I DIDN’T WANT THE CREAM PUFF TO INTERFERE! AND YOU WERE THE ONE PUSHING ME LAST NIGHT SO YOU SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED RETALIATION!”

You had what... Oooh, so he was the one you had pissed off after your show last night. You rub your temples, a headache was starting to brew. Did you do something that bad to make him want to kill you? The first match had been a breeze compared to what just happened.

“So you held back because you knew if you fought like you just did, Papyrus would jump in?” That was a start.

“YES! DID YOU NOT PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I JUST SAID!”

“And the fact that I apparently ticked you off yesterday has nothing to do with why there are now stitches in me?”

“I DIDN-... INJURY IS ALWAYS A POSSIBILITY HUMAN.” Wow, okay that didn’t really answer your question but what the actual fuck?

“So you were aware that you could have killed me, but did it anyway because no one was watching you!?” Edge was silent for a moment.

“I WILL ADMIT, I GOT CARRIED AWAY. HOWEVER, OUR DUEL WAS RATHER TAME BY MY STANDARDS.”

Carried away?

Tame?!

You wanted to slap that sharp face if you could get away with it.

“You. Assaulted. Me.” You punctuated each word by jabbing your finger at him then yourself.

“You pulled me into an encounter. AGAIN. And all you say is ‘it could have been worse for you’? What twisted world do you live in that that is okay?!” Edge tensed up. You scooted back slightly as he marched up to the bed and bent down so he was right in your face.

“YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY WORLD HUMAN, FELL CLAN DOESN’T HAIL FROM SOME SOFT UNDERGROUND LIKE THE OTHERS. ANY WEAKNESS SHOWN IS EXPLOITED! EXTORTION IS A WAY OF LIFE! IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED!” That was... new information.

“But you’re not there anymore Edge, w-”

“WE’VE BEEN HERE TWO WEEKS!” Edge straitened and returned to the chair he had been sitting in earlier, crossing his arms and glaring at you.

Shit, he was right. You had grown so used to the constant company of skeletons over the years that it seemed like Edge and the others had only moved in from another part of town, not just surfacing from the underground. Thinking back you recalled many things that Sans and Papyrus had thought of as normal or okay until you had helped them to adjust.

Not that you were going to pretend like Edge didn’t slice you open or anything, but being mad and pushing him away was not going to teach him to not do it again. Taking a deep breath you worked on calming yourself.

“You’re right, adjusting to life up here can be difficult. That being said. Lesson number one, sparring is just practice, not life and death. It’s a teaching tool, not a battle ground.” Edge’s glare softened but didn’t completely go. You climbed out of the bed and tentatively approached him.

“Hey, let’s call a mulligan okay?”  He just stared.

“Um, do over?” Comprehension crossed his face before returning to his resting scowl, eye lights searching your face for a trick or sign of a lie. Not finding any he shut his eyes and extended a hand. There was only a moment of hesitation in you before accepting it.

More gently that you thought him capable of, Edge pulled you forward and inspected your bruised wrist in his grasp. Nodding to himself he dropped it and delicately placed his hands on your wrapped arm and shoulder, a soft green glow emanated from his palms. You recognized this as healing magic. Papyrus had healed many minor injuries of yours over the years after all.

Edge’s healing was different though, it was tingly and warm like Papyrus’s but more tentative and uncertain. The effect didn’t feel immediate either, more exploratory as his magic encased your injury and sunk in.

Once it faded, he pulled away the bandage. It wasn’t completely healed, the cut was still there just more closed and older looking as if the injury happened a while ago. Next he pulled a monster candy out of his pocket and handed it to you.

You wordlessly popped it into your mouth and let the sweet do it’s work. The tingling sensation returned and you sighed as the aches faded some. Edge had opened up a first aid kit and proceeded to remove the stitches. His hands were deft as they tended to you.

Finishing his task, he took up your bruised hand again in both of his. His eye lights remained on your shoulder for a moment. His face was a tangle of emotions that you had no idea how to interpret. You wanted to say something, anything. Before you could formulate words, there was a knock at the door.

“hey boss, you comin’ down for dinner?” Dinner? How long had you been passed out in his bed?

“Edge, what time is it? I have work tonight!”

“boss?”

“RELAX, I TOLD YOUR MANAGER THAT WERE GOING TO BE ABSENT.”

Edge had spoken to your boss, he _told_ Oliver that you were not coming in. That was going to be an interesting conversation to hear about.

“boss who’re yo-” Red had opened the door to find you standing very close to his brother who was holding one of your hands with both of his. Edge dropped your hand like a hot iron and shoved you backwards as he stood.

“DO NOT EXPECT THIS TO HAPPEN AGAIN WHELP!” You blinked at his one-eighty and fumbled as he tossed your phone and keys at you. “NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!”

“Is my motorcy-”

“I SAID GET OUT!” Okay then.

You made your way past a frozen Red and hurried down the hall. Halfway down the stairs you bumped into Blue.

“MAIDEN! I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE HERE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US FOR DINNER?” Oh sweet Blue, you wanted to say yes but you needed to figure out if your motorcycle was here or still at the gym with the rest of your stuff. Or at least that’s where you thought your stuff was, Edge had only given you back your phone and keys.

“Uh, sorry Blue I actually need to get going.” Oh no, he’s giving you puppy eyes. “Next time okay? I promise.” He nods sadly but lets you by, good.

“MAIDEN?”

“Hmm?” You turn around with a smile.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHOULDER?” Your smile becomes forced.

“Oh, this? I’ve had it for a while. Uh got cut working on my bike last week.” Blue’s eyes flicked past you before staring at you a moment longer, thankfully he nodded.

“AS LONG AS YOU’RE OKAY.” He abruptly turned and continued up the stairs. Cool, motorcycle injury was plausible. Reaching the bottom of the stairs you collided with an orange wall.

“what day did you say you got that?”

Stretch? Were you going to run into every skeleton on earth before getting home?

“It just happened last week, I work on my bike a lot.”

“cuz i don’t recall you being injured when we went out to brunch honey.” You narrowed your eyes at his casual stare.

“Must have happened yesterday then.”

“who hurt you.” That was not a question.

“Why are you assuming someone hurt me? I said I got it working on my bike.” Stretch snagged your arm and held your partially healed wrist in front of your face.

“funny injury for working on a bike.” Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Stretch’s gaze passed over whoever was behind you before dropping your arm.

“Stretch, I’m okay.”

“red or edge.” Again, not a question.

“Neither.” His eye sockets narrowed slightly. You stared back. He turned his gaze to just over your head. Curious, you turned and followed his line of sight.

Red, Edge, and Blue were all at the base of the stairs. Red was sweating awkwardly into his parka, Edge was casting you furtive glances in between giving Red angry looks, and Blue was wringing his hands looking between you and the dark duo. Great, they both looked guilty.

Shaking your head you turned away from them. Stretch was gone, oh well, must have bought your excuse too. Quickly making your way outside before you encountered any more skeletons, you surmised your bike was most likely still at the gym.

Did that mean Edge had carried your passed out bleeding body back to the house in the middle of the day? How did he get past the front desk? Questions for another day.

You started walking into town, it wasn’t too far, only a ten minute walk from the skele household and it was staying light out longer as summer had just started.

Halfway through the walk your muscles decided to remind you that you had in fact been in an intense fight that morning and one stress induced nap and a single monster candy wasn’t going to fix it. Groaning you paused at a stop sign and attempted to stretch out your legs.

“what’s got you all bent out of shape honey?” You almost fell over at the voice next to you.

“Stars, Stretch! You scared me!” Placing your hand on your chest you tried to ease your breathing. “Shouldn’t you be at dinner?”

Stretch shrugged. “not hungry.” He pulled out a sucker and placed it between his teeth. You rolled your eyes and started back down the road.

“No wonder you’re all bone sweet tooth, I’ve only ever seen you eat suckers and drink honey.” He chuckled at that and fell in step beside you.

“believe me honey, i have quite an appetite.” You cast him a sideways glance. “like right now i have a hankerin’ to figure out why you were lying to me about who hurt you.” You stumbled a bit in your surprise, Stretch casually watched you recover.

“Gee Marston, could you be more pushy?” He stared at you, not getting the nickname. You shook your head and kept walking. Thankfully he stayed quiet and didn’t press the issue.

Stretch accompanied you all the way back to the gym. You even had to shoo him out to wait by your bike while you went to retrieve your belongings from your locker and change into your riding gear.

“you okay to ride?” he was hovering nearby as you stowed your belongings in the saddlebags. You nod and pull out your helmet.

“hey,” a gentle hand touched your arm.

“look honey, whatever is going on just know that you can come to me, with anything.” Setting your helmet down you turned and looked into his anxious eyes. A small smile tugged at the edges of your mouth and you pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you.” You murmur into his hoodie. Slowly his arms wrap around you until you are completely enveloped in his smoky sweet embrace. You feel him nod against the top of your head.

After a few moments you pull away and Stretch allows you to put on your helmet and get on your bike. He raises a hand in farewell as you take off down the road on your way to a hot bath and bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo progress with Edge? Maybe? We'll see if you ever decide you want to spar with him again.
> 
> Tell me if you want that!
> 
> Also Stretch is my boi, my worried protective boi.
> 
> Anyone who can tell me what the Marston nickname is all about will earn an early chapter release for everyone! https://lady-lyrjok.tumblr.com/


	14. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet skeletons try their hand at performing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This early chapter is brought to you by LDAS. Who identified the man behind the Marston nickname!
> 
> Dr. William Marston is who we were looking for. In short he was the guy who constructed the first polygraph (lie detector). Our tall orange boy is basically a walking polygraph, lies can't get by him.
> 
> Now! Onwards to a fun music chapter.  
> Song is: Shooting Star by Owl City

“So he _calls_ Oliver and just demands that I have the night off.”

You were sitting at your kitchen table eating breakfast with Blaire recounting most of yesterday’s events. Omitting the injury inducing parts of your sparring with Edge of course, you decided longer sleeved shirts were going to be a thing until your shoulder injury faded. Blaire shakes her head laughing.

“Sounds like I’m leaving you in some relatively capable hands.” You roll your eyes and sip at your coffee.

“I don’t know B, I feel like I need you around to balance out the sheer amount of skeletal malarkey I put up with.” You grin at each other and finish eating. Blaire had taken the day off of work and the two of you had planned to spend time together at the mall before your shift.

Perusing through a rack of graphic tees, the two of you were choosing out some new clothes to go with her to college. Pulling out a ‘Crit happens’ fitted tee and adding it to the others hanging along your arm you look around searching for your friend. You found her looking at the jewelry.

“Find anything?” You ask.

“Mmm, not for me love. But!” She held out a necklace to you. Raising an eyebrow you looked at the pendant. It was a silver heart outline with five black stones going up the left side. The right half of the heart was partially made from the profile of a skull, the cheekbone extended into the heart’s center.

“Skull jewelry B?”

“What. I’m leaving you with a half-dozen skeletons, all of whom I’m pretty sure would like to jump _your_ bones.” You roll your eyes, “Oh come on love, you can’t say you haven’t thought about it.” She wagged her eyebrows at you and held up the necklace again. “My treat ~.” You let out a laugh and swatted at her hand.

“Only because you’re buying babe.” She pumped her fist victoriously. You rolled your eyes and dropped the shirts you were carrying into her arms. “Anyhoo, I have a bunch of stuff for you to try, now get your ass into those changing rooms.”

The rest of the morning was spent cuddling together on your couch altering some of the clothes and watching some romcom Blaire was into. Stars you were going to miss her.

Two o’clock rolled around too soon and you had to start your shift at the Crown. It wasn’t all bad though, it was open mic night. Some people sang, some played an instrument, others used the bar’s speakers to sing karaoke, it was always a good time.

As the evening rolled around you helped set up the stage and put out the sign up list for performers. Stretch stopped in early on and sat quietly at the bar texting. Blue and Papyrus arrived closer to performance time and signed their names on the sheet. Looks like they will be performing together! Sans had texted you saying that he was working late and both Red and Edge seemed to have decided they didn’t want to come tonight.

“Good evening everyone! Are you ready for some music?” A round of applause and cheers came from the crowd. “Alright! Looks like our first performance is from a David Healy.” More applause as you hopped off of the stage and a young man with a guitar walked on waving. As he started playing you stopped by your sweet skeleton’s table.

“Hey guys!”

“HELLO MAIDEN! I AM EXCITED FOR YOU TO SEE OUR SONG!” He had stars in his eyes, how cute.

“Can’t wait to hear it Blue.” You gave him a side hug then reached for Papyrus.

“Hey sugar skull, if feels like I haven’t seen you in ages.” Papyrus returned your hug from his seat and you gave him a quick peck on top of his skull.

“We saw each other on Wednesday my dear.”

“I know, it just feels longer.” Briefly resting your cheek on his skull you listen to the acoustic music. “I gotta get back to work, but let me know if you guys need something.” You gave Papyrus another squeeze and rubbed the top of Blue’s head on your way back to the bar.

“You doing okay there sweet tooth?” You slid a bottle of honey to Stretch who was frowning at his phone. He didn’t respond, just continued to tap away.

“Stretch?” Still no response. Frowning slightly you left him to it to go announce the next performer.

After five songs, it was finally Blue and Papyrus’s turn. Papyrus set up his keyboard and Blue took up the microphone. The shorter skeleton was practically vibrating in excitement to sing. You quickly introduced them and the cover song then hopped down to join Stretch who had finally looked up from his phone to give his brother his undivided attention. Papyrus made a few adjustments to his keyboard and began to play. Once he [started up the beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq8Dgcy4MDY), Blue began to sing.

**Close your tired eyes, relax and then**

**Count from 1 to 10 and open them**

**All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down, but not this time**

**Way up in the air, you're finally free**

**And you can stay up there, right next to me**

**All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time**

As the chorus started, Blue’s eye lights shifted into large blue stars that glowed joyously as he sang.

**When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out**

**Then it's time for you to shine**

**Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are**

**Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light**

**cuz it's time for you to shine**

**Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are tonight**

**Woah, woah, woah**

**Brighter than a shooting star**

**Shine no matter where you are, tonight**

Blinking quickly his eye lights returned to little pin pricks, though they were just as bright.

**Gaze into my eyes, when the fire starts**

**And fan the flame so hot, it melts our hearts**

**All the pouring rain, will try to put it out, but not this time**

**Let your colors burn, and brightly burst**

**Into a million sparks, but all dispersed**

**And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down, but not this time**

 

**When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out**

**Then it's time for you to shine**

**Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are**

**Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light**

**cuz it's time for you to shine**

**Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are tonight**

**Woah, woah, woah**

**Brighter than a shooting star**

**Shine no matter where you are, tonight**

 

**A thousand heartbeats beat in time**

**And makes this dark planet come alive**

**So when the lights flicker out tonight, you gotta shine**

 

**When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out**

**Then it's time for you to shine**

**Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are**

**Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light**

**cuz it's time for you to shine**

**Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are tonight**

**Woah, woah, woah**

**Brighter than a shooting star**

**Shine no matter where you are, tonight!**

You clapped and whistled along with the rest of the bar. Papyrus broke down his instrument and they both came bouncing over to you and Stretch.

“You guys sounded so good! Blue I didn’t know you sang!” You hugged the both of them placing kisses on their skulls making them glow softly at your affection and praise. Stretch chuckled and draped his arms around your shoulders when you let go of his brother.

“sounded good bro.” Blue puffed out his chest and posed.

“MWEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE HAS MANY TALENTS!” You smiled and patted at Stretch’s arms. You needed to go announce the next performer.

“I’ll get you boys something special to drink here in a minute.” The next performer was a bunny monster from the Swap clan.

Rounding the bar you pulled out your shaker and raised your eyebrows at your friends. “What’ll it be boys, first drink on me!” Stretch picked up his honey and took a sip.

“i’m not sure you want this on you honey, but if you insist.” He pointed the tip of the bottle at you and winked. Laughing you pushed the bottle away and turned your attention to his brother and Papyrus.

“I’ll have my usual my dear.”

“AND I WOULD LIKE ANYTHING WITH YOUR HUMAN ALCOHOL IN IT!” You glance over at Stretch who shrugs and pulls out his phone again. Okay, bartender’s choice then.

Papyrus’s drink was simple. Pulling out a rocks glass you filled it with ice cubes, then did the same with your shaker. Filling it with orange juice and a double shot of Admiral Nelson’s 101 proof Spiced rum, you shook it up and strained the mixture into the rocks glass. Orange slice for garnish and you slid it over to Papyrus. He raised it in thanks and took a sip.

You just shook your head, that was a strong drink. The ones you mixed for Papyrus actually had one more part rum than the original recipe called for, but alcohol seemed to not affect your tall friend. Sans also had a relatively high alcohol tolerance but he at least got drunk, Papyrus didn’t even get tipsy and you had tried everything you could think of to find his limit.

Turning to Blue you regarded him for a moment. You wanted to make him something sweet like he was but not too much because he already had so much energy. And blue, it had to be a blue drink.

Pulling out a highball glass you filled it with ice. One part vodka, one part blue curacao. Stirring it you filled the rest of the glass with lemonade. Finally you dropped a cherry in and placed a lemon slice on the rim.

“I give you a Blue Lagoon!” Blue took the drink and sipped it. His eye lights turned back into stars and looked up at you.

“IT’S DELICIOUS MAIDEN!” You smiled and nodded.

“Glad you approve. Next time I’ll have to make you a Shooting Star.” He nodded enthusiastically and turned to his brother to show him his drink. Stretch was once again distracted by his phone but he paused to comment on the drink before standing.

“sorry guys, but i gotta run.” You snag his honey bottle from him.

“I don’t think you have run a day in your life Stretch.” That got him to smile.

“lucky for me, i know some great shortcuts.” Blue and Papyrus both roll their eye lights and pretended to not be listening.

“That must be a _run_ derful life.” The eye rolling turned into grumbles.

“i take it in stride.”

“MWEH!”

“NYEH!” Both Papyrus and Blue glare over at you and Stretch before picking up their drinks and going back to their table. You start to laugh and wave off a snickering Stretch.

“Get out of here sweet tooth.” He sent you a lazy salute then blipped out of existence. Smiling softly to yourself you went about your job.

One of the servers had taken over announcing the rest of the performers so you could focus on getting drinks out to the sizable crowd. Open mic night was always a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready?


	15. I'm the Queen of Second Chancin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been summoned to the skele household for reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Posting a bit late but here is the chapter!

***Sansy**

**S** \- knock knock

 **Y** \- Who’s there?

 **S** \- norma-lee

 **Y** \- Norma-lee who?

 **S** \- norma-lee i wouldn’t ask but can you come to the house

 **Y**  - Of course! lemme get dressed.

 **S**  - heh, probably a good idea

Throwing on a loose t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and your flip flops, you donned the hoodie Sans had left with you earlier in the week.

“Blaire?!” Her response came from her room. Peeking in you found her sitting on the floor surrounded by half full moving boxes. “Hey love, I’ve been summoned to the skele house, will you be okay packing by yourself?” She nods and reached over to her bedside table.

“You gotta wear this if you’re going to see your skelebeas.” Ah. The heart necklace from your shopping trip yesterday. You sighed but turned around to let Blaire clasp it around your neck. “There, now you can watch them squirm as they try to figure out why you are wearing this.” You turn back around and laugh at her evil grin.

“You’re terrible.”

“I know. Now go get ‘em.” She drew you into a hug then shooed you out the door.

It was a nice day out so you decide to walk. Arriving at the skeleton’s front door only slightly sweaty from wearing a hoodie in summer, you were wholly unprepared to be tackled by Blue the second you opened the door. Luckily you weren’t sent to the hard concrete, just weirdly hoisted into the air by the shorter skeleton and toted inside.

“I HAVE CAPTURED THE BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN! MWEH HEH HEH!” Blue was charging through the house at a terrifying speed considering you were awkwardly folded over his shoulder. Skidding to a halt in the lounge you were suddenly lifted again and deposited on one of the couches next to Red. Stretch settled on your other side, apparently he was the one to remove you from Blue’s clutches.

“sorry bro, looks like the maiden has been brought to another castle.” Red leaned his head against your shoulder and Stretch draped his arm behind your head. Blue stomped his foot and opened his mouth to yell but was cut off by Edge and Papyrus walking in.

Edge sat in an armchair folding his arms over his chest and glaring towards the doorway. Papyrus gently urged Blue to take a seat then turned to you.

“Thank you for coming over my dear we all agreed that you should be here for this.” You blinked at him.

“I should be here for what?” The boys on either side of you shifted.

“Well you see, considering how last time was rather ah, unexpected,” Papyrus’s eye lights cut to Edge who humphed. “We thought it would be better to prepare you to be introduced to new guests.”

New guests? Who were you meeting that everyone was either looking angry or tense about? Curiosity piqued, you simply nod at Papyrus who turns and marches out of the room. It was quiet except for the steady thump of Edge’s foot on the carpet.

Well this was less than fun, and very quickly becoming suffocating. You suck in a breath to break the silence when Papyrus returned followed by two skeletons you had never seen before and Sans bringing up the rear.

He looked like he hadn't slept in a while and without his hoodie he just looked smaller than usual. Your heart went out to him. Papyrus cleared his non existent throat and said your name drawing your attention back to him and the newcomers.

“As you can see another clan has emerged from the mountain. This is Black and his brother Mutt.” Your eyes follow Papyrus’s gestures.

The shorter one who was referred to as Black raised his chin so he could look as if he was looking down at you. He reminded you very much of Edge down to the scars crossing his eye. The only differences in appearance was his height, his facial structure was closer to Blue’s, and he wore black shorts instead of long leather pants in the purple and black ensemble he was sporting.

His brother, who stood stoically behind him, wore faded jeans over trainers, an orange turtle neck under a collar, an open black zip up duster with fluffy fur around the hood and fingerless gloves. Similar to Red he had a gold tooth. His piercing blood orange eye lights were boring into you. You tried to stare back but quickly broke eye contact.

“THIS IS THE WENCH YOU SEQUESTERED US AWAY FOR!?”

Okay one: wench? And two: damn his voice was loud.

One of Red’s arms snaked around yours and squeezed. You squeezed back as Black marched forward and leaned over you, vibrant purple eye lights tracing over your body. Both Stretch and Red leaned in thoroughly squishing you between them. Black straightened and turned back to Papyrus and Sans.

“I WILL ACCEPT IT. MUTT! FETCH!”

Mutt moved towards you. Edge sprang to his feet putting himself in between your couch and Mutt.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” More than one set of brow bones raised at his sudden protective demeanor.

“she doesn’t belong to you man.” Red growled from your side. Black scoffed as he looked over Red skeptically.

“WELL SHE OBVIOUSLY CAN’T BELONG TO YOU.” You open your mouth to speak only to have Blue jump in.

“MAIDEN IS ALL OF OURS!” You gape at him.

“What-”

Black burst out laughing. Mutt’s eyes drift down to your collar bones, then back up to your face from around Edge’s shoulder. His staring was starting to weird you out. Sans stepped up looking incredibly uncomfortable.

“uh, she doesn’t belong to anybody blue.”

“BUT WHAT ABOUT OU-”

“ **b l u e.** ”

Stretch tensed up beside you “don’t talk to my bro like that classic.”

“we’re not discussing this right now stretch.”

“it’s the weekend. you said-”

“i know what i said. just, not this second.” Sans and Stretch glared daggers at the other. Red was sweating nervously beside you and Black was still laughing.

Untangling yourself from the others you stand and walk up behind Edge. He glances down at you then smirks at Mutt when you don’t move out from behind him.

Not that you didn’t think anyone else in the room would attempt to help if the newcomers decided to grab you, you just had experienced Edge’s fighting first hand and was confident in his ability to fend off the tiny tyrant and mr-stares-a-lot over there.

“Look guys, I don’t know what is happening right now but I don’t belong to anyone. Um, I’m flattered? But here on the surface ownership of another person is kind of illegal.” Black stopped laughing and closed the distance between you and him.

“OH REALLY? THEN WHY DO YOU WEAR THAT CRUDE COLLAR?” He reached up and plucked the chain holding your necklace up so he could hold the heart in his palm. “THIS IS OBVIOUSLY A MARK OF OWNERSHIP WENCH.”

The sudden magic in the air was so thick you felt like you were about to be struck by lightning. Hoo boy, Blaire had wanted them to squirm, but this was over the top.

“Uh, it’s just a necklace Black.”

“REALLY? THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE NO QUALMS ABOUT COMING WITH ME AND BEING MY SLAVE!” He dropped the chain and stepped back smiling like that was the most sane and logical conclusion.

“Again, ownership is illegal here Black. And even if it wasn’t, I’d pass.” Black smirked at you.

“YOU WILL COME AROUND WENCH.” His eye lights traveled over you again then he abruptly turned and swept out of the room calling for his brother to follow. Mutt cast you one last look as well before slouching out. The hum of magic in the air lessened but did not completely dissipate.

You looked at Papyrus who was wringing his hands and gazing through the doorway the other two had left through.

“Well I for one think that went miles better than when I met you lot.” All eyes were on you. “I mean for one I wasn’t knocked to the floor or pulled into an encounter.”

Silence.

“What, that’s not funny yet? Yeesh okay well, I’ma go, you guys seem to have a handful here and I don’t really want to get in your way.” Sans stepped forward and spoke your name. Oh thank the stars, someone other than you was talking.

“could ya actually come with me for a minute?” Stretch and Red both shifted behind you. “i know we’ve already sprung a bunch of stuff on you but there’s something I’ve been meanin’ to talk to you about.”

“we’re all here classic, we should _all_ talk now.” Red’s gruff voice sounded much closer behind you, he must have stood up

“no red, we’re going to have this conversation separately.”

A growl began to build in Red’s chest. Making a quick decision, you slipped out from behind Edge and joined Sans. You missed the grateful look on his face as well as the hurt one on Red’s.

“Hopefully this will be fast so, we’ll go talk,” you gestured between yourself and Sans, “Then we can all order a pizza and watch a movie or something yea?”

Blue and Papyrus nodded happily, Edge let out a loud breath and walked out. Red had sat back down and was refusing to make eye contact, and Stretch was staring hard at you. He nodded though and fished out his cigarettes.

Okay, that’s settled. Looking at Sans he looped his arm through yours and you were suddenly in his room. Sans immediately let go of you and stepped away, that was weird.

“Sans? What did you need to talk to me about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! All of our skeletons are here now!  
> Well the main ones at least, more on that later.
> 
> Sideish note: I will be writing POV shorts for this story and posting them to my Tumblr for now, possibly here as well if there is enough interest in them.  
> So if you have been interested in what is going through any of our boy's skulls in any chapter, let me know and I'll do my best to enlighten everyone.  
> Look for Buried in Bones shorts! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok
> 
> xoxo


	16. Don't Pull Away From Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans reveals some things about your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say that I absolutely adore each and every one of you. 
> 
> Work has gone from 0 to 100 in a matter of weeks but reading your comments and seeing everyone enjoying my little story genuinely makes it easier to bust everything out everyday. ^_^ 
> 
> Stay shiny friends!

“Sans?” He wasn’t looking at you. Why wasn’t he looking at you? “What did you need to talk to me about?” Sans shuffled over to his mess of a bed and sat down with a sigh. Quickly crossing the room you knelt down in front of him placing your hands on either side of his skull trying to get eye contact.

“What’s wrong? Are you having nightmares again? Is it because of all the guys in the house? Please talk to me.” Warm phalanges curl around your fingers pulling them away from his face. He clasped your hands in his and looked at you with a strained smile.

“s’just things are getting more complicated every day.” 

“Things?”

“world things, house things, us things.” Sans began to gesture vaguely around him and you frowned.

“Wait, us things? Did I-?” He looked up at you suddenly.

“no! you haven't done anything princess.”

“Then what’s bothering you?” He squeezed your hands and took a deep breath.

“do you remember a while ago when i was askin’ about your soul tuggin’?” You nod. “i never got to tell you why that is.” Another deep breath. 

“see, we have what’s called a soul bond.” You just stared for a second.

“Okaaay.”

“okay?”

“... Yea, you’re gonna need to expand on that statement.” Sans let out a bark of laughter.

“stars princess, i thought you were just acceptin’ this without any explanation or anything.” You smiled weakly.

“Are you going to explain though? Because from what I understand of monster culture, souls are a big deal and a soul bond sounds serious.” He nods and pulls you around to sit next to him on the mattress.

“it may be easier to show you what it is but…” he rubs at the back of his skull. “i’ll um, need to pull your soul out.” 

You hesitated, your soul had been pulled from you twice already these past few weeks. Though neither occasions were for friendly reasons. What Sans was asking you for was extremely intimate, he wasn’t asking to pull you into an encounter. 

However, you had known Sans for a long time and he had always been upfront with your questions and concerns, and whatever he was talking about right now was obviously extremely important to him. Taking a deep breath you nod slowly. He looked surprised for a second, then also nodded.

Sans made a gentle ‘come here’ motion with his hand and after a slight tugging sensation, your soul popped out of your chest to float serenely between you two. You noticed that the colors around you didn’t fade this time but Sans still became more vibrant to your eyes. He picked up your hands and cupped them closer to your body, the little green heart floated to your hands and stayed just above your palms. 

“kindness.” he murmured, and a soft smile grew on his face. “i knew it was kindness.”

“Sans?” he hummed softly at your question. “Explanation?” He blinked then shook himself slightly. With his hands still cupped around yours, he raised them and your soul up so they were closer to your faces.

“right. so as ya know human souls are colored with their strongest trait.” You nod then frown a bit. Your soul was mostly green yes, but there were two rivers of color snaking through it as well. Sans seemed to notice your concern over them. 

“those other colors are our bond. see, this blue one is for you an’ me.” The ribbon of deep blue was the same color as Sans’s magic. But if that one was for you and him, what was the other one? Voicing this to him he seemed to hesitate a second before responding.

“that one is um, well it’s your bond with paps.” 

Come again? 

“How do I have bonds with both of you? Isn’t soulmate stuff for only two people?” Rubbing the back of his skull Sans shook his head, his cheekbones were flushed blue and he was beginning to sweat.

“n-no, the concept of monogamy is largely a human construct. though sharin’ a soul bond with a sibling is uh, interesting.” You quirked an eyebrow at his phrasing. 

“so no, it’s not just for two people.” The last several words left his mouth in a rush. Contemplating your soul for a moment you had to ask.

“How did the bonds get there, I’ve never had my soul out before this week so how did you guys get your magic on it?” He looked up surprised.

“we didn’t  _ put _ our magic there.” 

“Then how..?” You let your question trail off and Sans screwed his eyes shut as he tried to figure out how to explain. As he gathered his thoughts you examined your soul. 

The magic running through the sea of green was really pretty. Bringing your soul to your face you observed other colors trailing through the ribbons of orange and blue. A deep red and two differently shaded orange strands of magic streaked through Papyrus’s bond and a lighter red, baby blue, and purple strands flowed in Sans’s. Weird, you thought they only used one color of magic.

Other than the magic curling throughout it, you noticed that there were four lines marring the surface. Two were roughly the same length and cut an X shape on one side. Another similar in length ran diagonally down the other side of your soul. The fourth one was shorter running upwards from the heart’s base, and for some reason you knew that it was a newer mark. Sans cleared his non-existent throat drawing your attention away from your study.

“do you know what the concept of social propinquity is?” You shook your head. “okay, so basically it’s an effect where people tend ta form friendships or...romantic bonds with those who they’re around often. humans experience this all the time, people tend to date someone they know or ‘ve seen more than once over a complete stranger. the more you see ‘em, the higher your propinquity, and the more likely there’s a chance for a relationship to form.” Nodding slowly you sift through the information.

“So… you didn’t put the bond there.” He shook his head and you relaxed, “We lived together for so long, I thought we were just comfortable around each other.” Sans let out a soft chuckle.

“me too princess, didn’t think there was a bond ‘til we moved out.” You looked at him quizzically and he tapped his sternum. 

“tuggin’.” Oh yea. You giggled and nudged him with your shoulder.

“Soo what? Are we dating in monster terms now?” Good his natural grin was back.

“only if you want to princess, just because our souls are compatible doesn’t mean we are stuck together.” His grin fell slightly. “you can break the bond if you really want to.” 

What... No. 

Just thinking about hurting him like that made your heart ache. You knew that pain. But were you ready to be in that kind of relationship with Sans? With Papyrus? You contemplated your soul again, it was so pretty with their magic in it, more complete, making it more than just a scared green heart.

“I don’t want to break it.” Sans stared at you in shock. “I… I would like to try…” Your voice was so quiet you weren’t sure he even heard you.

“really?” Stars he sounded vulnerable, like he wanted to believe you but was also terrified of the concept. Nodding you smiled at him.

“You two have put up with me for so long, I honestly couldn’t imagine being without either of you ever again.” His smile grew as you spoke and he brought a hand up to stroke your cheek.

“oh princess.” His eye lights traveled around your face then down to your soul floating above your hands in your lap. 

Your eyebrows knitted together as his expression hardened slightly. Did he not feel the same way? Was he going to ask to break the bond? Oh gods you didn’t think you could handle that. Tears threatened to form when his hand fell from your face. 

“there um. there is something else that you should know about the bonds.” That didn’t sound like a rejection. You nervously motioned for him to continue. 

“it’s about the others. they… well… can ya see the other colors in our magic?” He motioned at your soul. Looking down at it, you observed the smaller but still visible strands of magic flowing within the blue and orange and nodded. 

“those colors are their magic signatures. they also have a bond with you. blue, stretch, red, edge, even black and mutt are in there.” His voice almost sounded defeated. You were thoroughly confused. 

“But.” You started, looking between the swirls of color in your soul and Sans’s face. “They’ve only been here a few weeks and Black and Mutt just got here. How?” Sans shook his head running a hand down his face. The bone on bone scraping sound made you grimace. 

“that’s a much bigger topic that i don’t think we should get into now.” You opened your mouth to protest. “you’re just gonna to have to believe me when i say that it’s because of our bond, they have one too. can you accept that for now?

No “Yea.” He let out a breath. 

“Do they know? That we have, uh, this?” As Sans nodded you took a deep breath only to let it back out. Was that why they had all been so nice to you right off the bat? Well except Edge but you distinctly remember how gentle he was with you after your sparring earlier this week. He had stopped attacking after he saw your soul. Would they all have treated you differently if the bonds didn’t exist?

“hey.” Sans’s hand was on your shoulder, his other was lifting your hands to guide your soul back into your chest. “are you gonna be okay?” You nod slowly.

“It’s just a lot to take in.”

“heh, yea but to be honest you’re takin’ it a lot better than i thought you would.” 

“Thanks?”

“i know it’s your soul’s color but don’t look so green princess.” That got you to smile. Shaking your head you pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for talking to me about this.” Chuckling, Sans flopped back pulling you down on top of him. The two of you stayed like that for a while. Enjoying the other’s company until there was a knock at the door. Sitting up Sans called out.

“come on in paps.” Sure enough Papyrus was the one to open the door, he didn’t cross the threshold though. He simply stood in the doorway wringing his hands and searching your face. You glanced over at Sans who just layed back down making shooing motions in your direction. 

You jumped up and ran into Papyrus’s arms. He swept you up joyously spinning you around. When he finally set you down he clasped your hands together.

“Did you two talk about our-” You smile and nod before he could finish. “And you don’t want to-” You shook your head and he swept you up again cradling you to his chest. “Oh my dear, we must go tell the others! They will be just as thrilled that you have accepted our bonds!” 

Your smile faltered a little as the two of you made your way down stairs, you were definitely fine with Sans and Paps, the whole propinqu-whatever made sense. The others can’t have been around you long enough to form a bond though. Sans said that they only had one with you because of him and Paps. Did that mean that their feelings may only be present because of them too? That didn’t seem fair.

Your steps slowed and you halted in the lounge doorway. Everyone but Stretch and Red was present. Blue bounced up to you.

“DO YOU TRULY WANT TO BE OUR BOND MATE?” Oh no, his large blue eye lights peered excitedly up at you.

“OF COURSE SHE DOES, WHO COULD PASS UP THE CHANCE TO BE BONDED WITH THE MALEVOLENT BLACK!” The little skeleton was sprawled across one of the couches smirking at you. Mutt was sitting on the floor in front of him just staring. Even Edge was pretending not to be regarding you in anticipation. 

_ “MAIDEN IS ALL OF OURS!” _

_ “look honey, whatever is going on just know that you can come to me, with anything.” _

_ “heh, you’re gonna be screaming that later doll face.” _

_ “I Wouldn’t Suggest Running Kitten.” _

_ “YOU WILL COME AROUND WENCH.” _

Nope, this was too much right now. You tugged urgently on Papyrus’s sleeve. 

“Please take me home.” He looked at you, concern written on his face but he nodded anyway and went to start his car. It took all of your willpower to calmly walk away and not flee from the suffocating silence permeating the lounge.

Stepping outside you ran into Stretch and Red smoking on the front porch. Neither could get a full greeting out before you walked purposefully by to get into Pap’s convertible. He was mercifully quiet on the drive back, simply kissing the top of your head before you got out. 

You made it to your room and sunk to the floor leaning against your door. How were you going to deal with this? You were bonded to eight skeletons, six of which you weren’t even sure had any choice in the matter. Letting your head thump softly against the door you closed your eyes. How were you going to climb your way out of the bone pile you had suddenly found yourself in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in it now!
> 
> I have seen a few people reading the Buried in Bones shorts on my tumblr page (thank you!). Let me know how you like them and if there are any POVs or early surfacing situations you would like to hear about. I hope to post a short every Wednesday.
> 
> xoxo


	17. Who Do You Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your newly aware mind works with your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams can tell you things...

_ You were in a bedroom swaying gently to some song on your phone, arms up in a ballroom closed dance position. Eventually a pair of hands clasped yours and a red scarf joined the dance. Your partner lead you expertly around the room bringing you in close to whisper things in your ear, things you couldn’t quite grasp but you found yourself responding to anyway. The dance became closer, more intimate as the guiding hand on your shoulder blade dropped to your waist to pull you flush against them. _

_ “...omise m...” A familiar voice whispered. You nod and there was a sigh before fingers started to glide up the bare skin on your back. Before you could react, your dance partner suddenly sent you into a twirl but instead of holding on, you went spinning away.  _

_ Your moving feet caught on something and you sprawled across a blanket. When the world finally settled you opened your eyes. The milky way was spread out above you and a deep comforting voice was explaining something nearby. Rolling onto your side there was a blue hoodie pointing at something in the night sky. When they noticed you weren’t looking, they rolled toward you pulling you to their chest and murmuring into your hair. Again, you responded to words you couldn’t hear with phrases you didn’t understand. Fingers ran through your hair and a hand traveled up under your shirt. Then you were falling, the familiar disorientation of a shortcut making you dizzy. _

_ You landed on a warm and soft surface, but when you opened your eyes you couldn’t see. Something moved off to the side and you gasped as the leather tassels of a flogger were dragged across your bare breasts and sharp fingers trailed up your leg to play at the lingerie covering your sex. You attempted to reach out to them but you found that your wrists were bound above your head. The toy and hand disappeared then the cover on your eyes started to loosen. The red scarf that was your blindfold was pulled away to reveal sharp armor and a dimly lit room. A shiver ran up your spine when the flogger returned, tassels trailing around your navel and traveling agonizingly slow up your torso. A voice spoke almost too low for you to hear but it prompted you to hiss out a response. The second the words left your lips, the scent of cinnamon and cherries enveloped your senses and darkness once again covered your eyes. _

_ In the next breath you were being gently nudged and a teasing voice roused you from comfort. Rubbing your eyes you blinked at the soft orange garment completely swamping your frame. A laptop was resting on your knees playing some show and long legs extended out on either side of you. Laughter bubbled up from inside your chest at something the smoky rich voice was saying and you tilted your head back to rest on the body behind you. A hand snaked around your waist and another tilted your chin to the side. Their mouth met yours and you couldn’t breath, the kiss was slow, sweet, and seeking. You couldn’t tell how long it lasted but their hands were everywhere on you and you felt dizzy from their mouth on yours. They pulled away and shifted to reposition, you were laid down and as you rolled over to meet them again, you just kept rolling. _

_ You brought yourself to a halt and clamored to your feet. A chair was pulled up behind you and you sat down. Hands slid up your legs coming to a rest on your hips and a black parka pressed itself in between your knees. Gravely words pleaded with you and you leaned down murmuring things to them while pushing the parka off. The hands were back to running up and down your legs, you caught their wrists and pressed them back until you slid off of your seat and down on top of them. The body beneath you shivered and pushed back against you. Smirking you allowed them to sit up and pull you close. Sharp teeth pricked at your neck until you shoved them back. Laughing you stood and went to go pick something up, you kept walking. _

_ A tingle ran down your spine as you traversed a dark path. It was only a game, a game you never won but continued to play. A twig snapped to your left, turning towards the noise a hand clamped over your mouth and a voice growled in your ear. Shivering with delight at being caught, you turn and pull your playmate into a hug. Suddenly you were by a fire, a fur lined duster was draped around your shoulders and a pair of smoldering eyes offered you a meal. After eating you stood and tossed a challenge over your shoulder. Your playmate appeared in front of you growling prizes against your lips and negotiating terms of the game against your neck. You only smiled and pulled away running off into the woods reviling in the feeling of being hunted. _

_ Slowing to a walk you found yourself in front of a door. Looking down at yourself you smoothed the carefully picked outfit down and knocked daintily. The second it was open you swept in demanding to check on them. Pressing your hands to their face you huffed and tugged at the blue bandana and armor covering your patient. They complied happily, only complaining slightly at the pains they had. Every ache was soothed, every complaint was addressed, and every demand was fulfilled. You could play a part, and so could they. You gently asked if there was anything else you could help them with and a surprisingly strong arm pulled you down to your patient while another hand worked at the zipper on the back of your outfit. There was indeed a place of discomfort that only you could find a cure for. They suddenly released you, and you fell back and down. _

_ Landing on the floor, your arms fell around a body sitting stiffly in front of you. Leaning down you spoke softly turning the black and purple clad person around so they could face you. Almost immediately their arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you forward mouth and hands exploring you. Shifting into a more comfortable position, you allowed them to experiment. Sharp fingers traced your ribs through your skin and ran down the length of your spine. Suddenly you were tugged forward by the leash attached to the collar on your neck. The uncertain hands turned confident and a single command was purred into your ear. Their grip on the leash disappeared before you could respond and you fell to the side. _

You jolted awake as you hit the floor on your side. Apparently you decided that sleeping slumped against your door was a great idea. Sitting up, you pressed a hand to your chest willing your rapidly beating heart to chill out. The dream was quickly fading from your memory but you could still feel the touch many hands tracing your skin, some sharp, some soft, some curious. Was it hot in your room? You struggle briefly with the warm garment only to stare at it once it was off. Fuck, you had forgotten to give Sans his hoodie back. 

Stumbling into bed you kicked off your shorts and practically ripped your shirt off. Why were you so hot right now? Laying down you could practically feel the touches still, what had you dreamed about to carry these sensations over? Whatever your dream was, it apparently had been fun, sighing you let the sensations roll over you until you couldn’t help it and slid a hand under your panties. If dreamland was going to get you all hot and bothered you might as well finish the job where phantom hands couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...if only you could remember them ^_^
> 
> Come look into the minds of our skeleboys on my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok.
> 
> Buried in Bones shorts posted on Wednesdays when I have inspiration from you guys! 
> 
> xoxo


	18. Last Call Casualty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to get your mind off of your situation. Especially when you have to interact with them on a semi professional level at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a bit of interaction between Mutt and reader in before stuff starts happening again.

Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!

Your phone vibrated persistently at you from the floor of Jack’s room.

You had texted Sans Sunday morning telling him you wanted to spend your day with Blaire and that you were still processing the whole bonded to eight thing. He sounded understanding but not fifteen minutes later your phone had started blowing up with texts from the others.

Red had apparently swiped your number from Stretch and shared it with Edge. Blue had just given your number to Mutt who gave it to his brother.

Most of the texts were concerned skeles asking why you had left so suddenly, however some were rather forward messages from Red and Black regarding your bond with them. You had ended up leaving your phone in your room and went to help Blaire pack.

Monday started the same, more texts, you threw yourself into your ballroom class with Papyrus who was thankfully treating you the same as before. You had asked him if he knew if other’s feelings could be manipulated because of a bond. Not knowing the answer, the two of you parted ways with him promising to find out for you. Now you were sitting on Jack’s floor after band practice pretending your phone didn’t exist.

“Are you gonna answer any of them anytime soon?” He inquired from his desk. You shrugged.

“And say what exactly? I’ve already told them I’ll talk to them later.” Hayden rolled over from his spot on the floor nearby and snatched up your phone.

“If you won’t I will.”

“No! Hayden give it!” You scrambled forward trying to wrestle the phone from his grasp. Unfortunately his long arms were able to hold it out of your reach while he scrolled through a few of the messages.

“Uh hey, not all of these are from your skeleton crew.” He said. “Oli messaged you a half an hour ago asking you something about a returning interview coming in today?”

“Shit really?” He handed your phone back. “Crap, I gotta go, it must be for the bartender position.” Gathering up your riding gear you quickly texted your boss that you were on your way.

As the bar was not open for the afternoon yet you let yourself in the back door and checked around until you found Oliver and the interviewee in the main area. It turns out he was a purple fire elemental named Chillby from the Fell clan. The name sounded vaguely familiar but you shook it off and apologized about you lateness.

“So Chillby, do you have any experience with human alcohol?”

“...Some. We had very little access to it underground.” His voice was low and it crackled as he spoke.

“That’s okay, we can always train you in our most popular drinks.” You glanced over his resume. “Um forgive me if this is insensitive, but you’re a fire elemental, will that be a problem with our flammable human alcohols?” A smirk formed on his face and he reached out to pluck the resume from your hands.

“Paper is flammable too yes?” He held up the document. It was definitely not on fire. You nod dumbly and quietly apologize.

Oliver asked a few other questions and you ran a quick working interview behind the bar to test what drinks he knew and went over any questions he had about the position. In the end you felt that even though he could be pretty abrasive at times he picked up the few drink mixes you showed him quickly and was not afraid to banter with you.

Added bonus, he was suave as hell with just enough gruffness underneath. Oliver agreed that he was the best fit and the two disappeared in the back to draw up the job paperwork and to work out a schedule.

Just as you flipped on the open sign and unlocked the doors, two golden toothed faces popped into existence and strode in. Red made a beeline for his stool at the bar, Mutt started to follow but paused next to you. Smiling awkwardly up at him you welcomed him in then turned to the bar. As you turned Mutt reached down and slid your phone from your pocket.

“you do have it.” You whirled around, shocked at first because this was the first time he had spoken to you then angry because he just pickpocketed you.

“Give me my phone.” He regarded you smugly waving it just out of your reach tapping idly at the screen attempting to unlock it.

“Mutt.” You tried to put as much authority in your tone as you could while not shouting. To your surprise he paused and looked at you, a wicked grin growing on his face.

“are you giving me an order?”

“What if I am?”

“mmm, i may be tempted to obey, but you haven’t earned it little duchess.” You fought down a blush at the nickname and the very pleasant growl in his voice.

Pursing your lips into a thin line you made a swipe for your phone but he was too fast. Raising it above his head he shook a finger in your face.

Ooh he was going to play this game huh? Unfortunately for him you were accustomed to getting things out of tall skele hands. He was taller than Papyrus but the same tactic should still work.

Stepping back you pouted at him, nothing, you turned and took a few steps away then whirling back you used the distance you had created to take the running steps needed to launch yourself upwards. Planting a knee on his hip bone and a hand on his opposite shoulder for balance you stretched your free hand up to wrestle your phone out of Mutt’s grasp.

Having not expected to be climbed Mutt staggered backwards one hand bracing himself against a table the other automatically gripped your hip after your phone was taken from it. Once still, he snatched his hand away and you slid off of him shaking your phone in his bewildered face.

“Should have listened to me Mutt. I know how to deal with all of your skeleton shenanigans.” A blood orange blush bloomed on his cheekbones as he nodded staring at you with new eyes. “Good.” You sauntered off to your spot behind the bar.

Apparently Chillby was willing to start work that day, which was good because you were pretty sure you had made things more weird between yourself and Mutt. Training the fire elemental was a great way to avoid Red as well. Sort of, those two apparently knew each other so you had to occasionally nudge Chillby off to serve another patron when Red talked to him too long.

Mutt thankfully sat quietly next to Red sipping on a bottle of barbeque sauce he brought in himself, his gaze never left you, kind of creepy. Though neither of them tried to talk to you about last weekend and the fact that their magic was in your soul, so that was a plus.

Halfway through your shift Red passed out. Chillby laughed at him and offered to call his brother to come fetch his sorry ass. Assuring him you would handle the situation you poked him.

“Red, you should go home.” No response. Great.

Reluctantly you turned to Mutt. “Would you take him?”

To your surprise he stood and tucked Red securely under his arm. You stuttered out a thanks and went to take Red’s empty glass. Mutt caught up your hand before it got there.

“it’s not wise ta play with a monster’s soul.” You blinked up and him.

“I’m not-”

“you’re bonded ta us just as much as the original models, take care with your actions an’ words.” Oh. You nod and bite your lip. Mutt brings your hand to his teeth and a spark of magic jolts up your arm upon connection.

“until next time, duchess.” Then he was gone and you were holding your hand up in the air like a weirdo.

The rest of the evening was thankfully skeleton free and you only had to deal with Chillby’s relentless teasing as he had witnessed the entire exchange. Luckily you could give as good as you got and the shift flew by.

You had just locked the doors and said goodbye to your new fire friend when the familiar smell of honey and smoke washed around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just can't get away from them can you? 
> 
> Wanna see any specific tropes in this story? Wanna hear some anecdotes from when it was just reader and the originals living together? Drop me a suggestion https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	19. Testing, Testing, I'm just Suggesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and I might (not/just) be the best thing.  
> Stretch takes a swing at being accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a mighty need for some fluffish fun.

“walk with me?” Stretch was leaning against the outside of the bar with a cigarette hanging from his teeth. You looked down at the riding gear in your arms. You were not prepared for this conversation.

“I rode in today Stretch. Um another time?” He took a long drag then stubbed out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe.

“guess i’ll go with.” Smoke curled lazily out of his mouth as he spoke. Shoving his hands in his pockets he followed you to to your bike and watched you nervously put on your riding jacket and gloves.

“why do you wear so much to ride?” You looked up surprised.

“Uh, if I crash the gear helps keep me from getting hurt to bad.” Stretch frowned and warily regarded your bike.

“and you still ride it?”

“Well. Yea, anything anyone does can be dangerous. I could just as easily choke and die drinking water as I could in a bike crash.” That did not seem to make him feel better at all, his eye sockets widened and he tried to take your keys.

“I’m not leaving my bike here Stretch.” You moved your keys away and secured your helmet.

“Are you riding with me or are we gonna talk later?” He contemplated you for a second then carefully swung a leg over the back of your bike. You popped open one of your saddlebags and handed him a spare helmet then settled in front of the lanky skeleton once it was secured.

The second you fired up the engine, you felt him jump and his long arms wrapped around your torso as he pulled himself as close to you as possible. You were thankful for the protective plate in the back of your jacket, riding with ribs digging into you would not have been fun.

You really hoped he rode backseat okay. If he didn’t lean when you did during the ride it would make steering more difficult. Luckily, he was holding onto you so tightly that whenever you leaned he just went along with your movements.

He obviously wanted to talk to you about the bond. It shouldn’t be too bad right? Stretch was nice, he wouldn’t _make_ you accept anything from him right?

RIGHT?

Bringing the bike to a halt in your garage you patted at his arms.

“You may not need to breath bone boy but I do. You can let go now.” His fingers twitched and he very slowly withdrew his touch.

“Let me put this stuff away and we can walk that off yea?” He nodded and you left him to dismount and remove his helmet.

After tossing your stuff on your bed and convincing yourself that he just wanted to talk, you went back outside to find Stretch sitting on the curb smoking. Noticing you, he stood and the two of you set off down the road at a leisurely pace. He didn’t speak for a while, just seemed content to walk. It wasn’t until he finished a second cigarette that he grabbed your hand and set off purposefully.

“Where are we going?” He seemed to be taking deliberate but random turns through your neighborhood. Eventually his steps slowed and you found yourself looking at a small playground. Releasing your hand he casually walked over to the swings calling over his shoulder.

“i went on your ride, now come on mine.”

Swings? You tried to not laugh but the line was so cheesy. Deciding to humor him, you went to sit on a swing grinning. You sat next to him and swung gently back and forth enjoying the night air. Stretch just sat on his swing watching you.

It wasn’t...uncomfortable per say. The night air was cool but not chilly, the playground setting was definitely more comfortable than staring at each other in front of the Crown or your house but...you still felt increasingly awkward the longer he just sat and stared.

“honey?” Oh good, he was talking first.

“Hmm?”

“why did you run out last weekend?”

There it is.

Dragging your feet on the ground you slowed your swinging to a gentle rocking and tried to formulate words.

“Can I ask you something?”

“sure.”

“Do you… Are you nice to me because we have this…” You waved your hand between him and you.

“bond?” He supplied. You nod.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be...uh, bonded.” you blurt, “I just don’t know if you guys are only being nice to me because of it. It doesn’t sound like you had a choice in being bonded and it… doesn’t seem fair to you guys.” Stretch stared at you.

“nyeh heh heh heh!” You looked at him in shock, his laugh sounded so much like Papyrus’s that for a second you could almost believe you were sitting here with him instead of Stretch.

“you’re worried that we are forced to like you because we have a bond? nyeh heh, humans don’t even experience relationships at this level and you’re worried about _us_?”

Amber magic ignited in his right eye socket and there was a pressure in your chest that felt suspiciously like Sans’s gravity magic. Your suspicion was confirmed when you were lifted from the swing and lightly deposited on the chuckling skeleton’s lap.

“oh honey, even if that were true the fact that you even care would be enough reason for me to want to be yours.” An arm wrapped around your stomach securing you on his lap. He pushed with his feet and began to swing gently. You shifted a bit so you weren't trying to look at him over your shoulder.

“But, you hardly know me, what if-”

“then let’s get to know each other.” His voice dropped and he tilted his face to gaze directly into yours.

“this is how humans form relationships yea?” Red alert! How did he go from casual to sexy so fast?

“they see each other, talk to each other... touch each other.” For a split second you thought we was actually going to kiss you, his mouth moved towards yours as he spoke and his sockets shuttered.

Oh boy, you were not ready for this. Your eyes darted between his advancing teeth and any possible escape route from his lap. Squeezing your eyes shut you braced yourself to bail off the side of the swing.

Nothing happened.

His breath was on your face then the warmth of his closeness lessened. Your eyes flew open to find him looking up at the stars.

He...he didn’t push it. He wanted to get to know you. He may be a huge flirt and a tease, but he didn’t just kiss you when you were so confused about this whole situation. You could work with that, you would have to get him back for that bit of flirting right then, but you could definitely work with that. Smiling to yourself you swatted his chest.

“Tease.” He chuckles but doesn’t try to defend himself. Leaning your head on his clavicle, you let his gentle swinging calm your heart rate. The combined warmth from Stretch and the swinging sensation was very quickly starting to put you to sleep. Straightening up you shook yourself and poked at Stretch’s face.

“Hey, you said.” He looked at you quizzically.

“i said what?”

“That since you went on my ride, I would have to go on yours. I don’t know what your idea of a ride is sweet tooth but this isn’t it.” You let a bit of annoyance creep into your voice.

“you wanna ride?” You nod and give him your best pleading face. His confused look turned into a grin.

“then let’s go for a ride.” The rocking motion stopped and Stretch nodded over your head. Looking around, you gasped.

Both of you were still seated on the swing, but it was frozen in the air parallel to the top of the swing set. Suddenly, gravity started working and you both plunged downwards. You let out a surprised scream and flung your arms around his neck. The swing flew down and under the top bar, then the sensation of fighting gravity flattened your hair to your head.

The stall at the top took your breath and you started to giggle just to have it torn from your lips as gravity once again took over and Stretch was falling backwards with you holding on for dear life, hair streaming behind you. At the top of the backswing, he let go of the chain completely so he could hold on to you with both arms using only his magic to keep you both seated.

“ready?” He asked.

You could only laugh in response because you were already plummeting down and forward. As you rose up, his right eye sparked amber again and he slid off of the seat. You held your breath for a moment, waiting to be sent crashing into the playground sand, but gravity seemed to have other ideas.

Peeking over Stretch’s shoulder you let out an excited squeal. You were falling sideways over the neighborhood’s rooftops. You stretched one arm out to the side and fluttered it up and down pretending to fly like a bird. Stretch chuckled and spun himself so he was vertical and adjusted you so he could hold you bridal style.

All too soon gravity began to right itself and Stretch touched down gracefully in your driveway. You squealed again hugging him tightly. All previous awkwardness gone.

“Holyshitwewereactuallyflying!” Stretch laughed and set you down.

“shush honey, you’ll wake your roommate.” You giggled and looked up at him from under you eyelashes.

“You shouldn’t be worrying about that just yet sweet tooth.” Sliding your hands up the front of his hoodie you toyed with the hood strings in one hand and laced your fingers through the protruding bones of his cervical vertebrae with the other. Stretch shuddered and you were able to press him back against the side of the house.

“w-why’s that?” He was desperately trying to stay calm but your fingers rubbing against his bones and your flushed face begging to connect with his was too much. Slow. He reminded himself, you wanted to take it slow. He wrapped his arms around you again and tried to play cool.

“Well you said it yourself sweet tooth, if we are going to get to know each other, we need to see, talk, and touch.”

“mhmm.”

“We’ve done a lot of touching tonight Stretch so I think it would be in our best interest to see and talk to each other too.” He nods mutely and you yank on his hoodie strings pulling him down so you could whisper into where an ear would have been.

“But I’m a bit tired from your ride so I’ll see and talk to you later.” Letting go you slipped from his arms and skipped through the front door. Pulling out your phone you sent him a quick text.

***The Bee’s Knees**

**Y** - Don’t tease a tease sweety I got you out matched.

 **TBK**  - heh challenge accepted honey

Ooh this was going to be interesting, he wanted to get to know you first? Fine by you. At least that was one less bond to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forward progress?
> 
> I need your opinions!  
> I'm over halfway finished writing this story(writing not posting). When it's done would you prefer twice a week updates or once a week updates of this story and once a week updates of a new one?
> 
> Check out my tumbler for the stories I'm considering writing when this one is complete. https://lady-lyrjok.tumblr.com/
> 
> xoxo


	20. Is this a New Beginning or the Start of Another End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You jam with a hopeful skeleton, things go a bit differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys want to have more updates of this fic! I'll post twice a week when it's been completed or close enough to it whenever that may be. It'll be a good buffer for the next story :p
> 
> There's a bit of a panic attack near the end just warning.
> 
> Song reference is by P!nk  
> God is a DJ

***RedDead**

**RD** \- really

 **RD** \- you accepted ashtray’s bond?

 **RD** \- what’d he promise

You shook your head and rolled your eyes at your phone.

***RedDead**

**Y** \- He didn’t promise me anything

 **Y** \- We just talked

 **RD** \- the hell you did

 **Y** \- Believe what you want Red, that’s what happend

 **RD** \- then let’s talk too

 **Y** \- I’m busy right now

 **RD** \- course ya are

 **RD** \- see ya in a sec dollface

 **Y** \- Red I’m busy

“don’ look busy ta me.” You jumped and let out a strangled yelp at Red’s rumbling voice in your room.

“Shit Red! Do you have _any_ concept of privacy?”

“nope.”

“Leave.”

“heh, nope.”

You let out an exasperated breath and turned back to the papers spread out before you on your bed. Maybe if you ignore him, he’ll get bored and leave. You resettled your guitar in your lap and began to pick out chords humming softly to yourself.

“so wha’d you an’ ashtray talk about?” You hummed a little louder. He scowled but didn’t say anything else.

He sat quietly for the next few minutes looking through the papers on your desk and listening to you pick out notes and write on your song pages.

“these yer songs?” He asked when you paused playing to jot down the notes you liked. Glancing at the folder in his hand you nod.

“Mostly older stuff, when it was just Blaire and I.” You squint at the folder. “Those are our non-performance songs.”

“non-performance?” He regarded the folder with more interest.

“Mhmm, just stuff we wrote but never planned on sharing on a stage or anything.” Red flipped open the folder and you started playing again. Several more minutes went by and you almost forgot that he was even in the room with you.

Another guitar started playing and you jumped. Apparently Red had left while you worked because the instrument in his hands was not one of yours. He had your song folder open and was deftly picking through the chords. You had to admit it was fairly impressive. It wasn’t like you wrote music that was difficult to play. You were just surprised that he was playing it perfectly considering there was no way he had seen it before.

A smile tugged at your lips and you picked up the harmony with your guitar. Red didn’t look up but his grin got wider. You played through the first chorus without words, as the second verse started you began to sing softly as well.

**I've been a girl with her finger in the air**

**Unaffected by rumors the truth I don't care**

**So open your mouth, stick out your tongue**

**Might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done**

**Just find a new life style, reason to smile**

**Look for nirvana, under the strobe lights**

**Sequins and sex strings**

**You whisper to me**

**There's no reason to cry**

Red was grinning like the cheshire cat as he played. His eye lights never left the page so he wouldn’t miss a chord but his head was angled towards you so he could hear your quiet singing. When the song ended he set his instrument aside and turned to look at you.

“looks like ya had enough free time ta jam with me doll.”

“We had a moment going Red, and you just ruined it.” Red reached for the guitar again.

“so’s all i gotta do is play ya somthin’ an’ we can talk?” You watched him start to flip through the folder again. A part of you wanted to play more music with Red, he was a good musician from what you had seen so far.

But.

You looked down at the mostly written song in front of you.

“Sorry Red, I really need to work on this right now.” He eyed the papers on your bed.

“come on doll, ya can write when we’re done.”

“No, I need to get this done before work.” Red’s scowl was back.

“need?”

“Yes.” You could practically feel his glare from your spot on the bed.

Choosing to ignore it, you re-read over some of the song and began picking at chords. Your mattress shifted as Red crawled on to begin reading over your shoulder.

“what’s so important ‘bout this song anyways?”

“It’s a gift for Blaire.”

“yer writing a song for that girl ya live with?”

“She’s my best friend, and I want her to have something special from me when...” Your throat tightens and you have to take a breath, “She leaves.”

“people come an’ go doll face, no need ta get all choked up about it.” You grit your teeth at his dismissive tone.

“‘sides, ya have us now. ya know, the ones you’re actually bonded to.” Your eyes felt hot.

“Please go.” The mattress shifted again and Red came into your steadily blurring line of sight. He stood there watching your attempt to not break down in front of him.

“geez doll, there’s really no reason ta be so upse-”

“Get. Out!”

Tears started to fall and your hands shook as you set aside your guitar. Red took a step back as you advanced on him.

“Just because you don’t care about anyone other than yourself doesn’t mean that everyone else is the same way!”

“hey now-”

“Blaire has been my best friend since way before the first monsters surfaced! She has helped me through so much and now she is going to the other side of the country and… and.”

She’s abandoning you.

She’s leaving just like they did.

There’s no reason for her to hang around with someone like you.

Shit, you were finding it hard to formulate words. Your hands shook and an image of a gravestone flashed through the fog in your brain. Air was not getting to your lungs easily. You gasp and try to keep talking.

“I’ve… I’ve never been able to say goodbye… to anyone before… before they…” You bury your head in your hands and sink to the floor sobs wracking your body as you gulp for air.

Red kneels awkwardly down next to you. He was not good at comforting people. Needing to comfort or be comforted was a sign of weakness. Was it different with bond mates? Hesitantly he pats your shoulder and growls slightly when you shrink away from his touch. This wasn’t how he pictured this afternoon going. Letting out a frustrated breath, he stood and grabbed his guitar.

“lemme play ya somethin’.” You shook your head.

“Please just go.” Your voice was so quiet he almost didn’t catch your words.

But he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.
> 
> Acceptance won't come easy for everyone poor Red?
> 
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	21. I’m Not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your final concert at the Crown before Blaire leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn guys, there are 100 of you who bookmarked this. That's a lot of people that keep coming back to this story. I love you guys!
> 
> In honor of passing 100 bookmarks, here's an early update!
> 
> Song references in the end notes.
> 
> xoxo

“I think we have it down now, let’s take a break before B gets here and wonders why we’re too tired to play.” Jack set down the drum sticks and stretched. You nod and return his guitar to its cradle. 

After last night’s shift you had distracted your mind enough to finish Blaire’s song and sent copies to the twins who begrudgingly agreed that they needed to get together early this morning to practice it before Blaire came over for regular practice. 

Because Blaire would not be playing with you guys for this song, Jack had taken her position on the drums and you took lead guitar. 

Hayden set his bass down and placed his hand on your shoulder.

“She’ll love it.” Plastering a smile on your face you nod and follow the boys into the kitchen where Jack was prepping the oven to heat up mozzarella sticks. Blaire showed up just as they were cooked looking a little tired but ready to practice.

“I can’t believe this is going to be our last gig together.” She groaned.

“Don’t start B, I don’t think I could perform if we started the water works now.” You poked at her with your motz stick. Dodging it she stuck out her tongue.

“Just going to miss it is all.” She said quietly before addressing the twins.

“Are you guys coming over after we play tonight?” Jack nods and points at the sticks.

“Why do you think I’m testing these on you guys right now? Gotta have quality snacks for our post gig party.” Hayden snorts.

“It’s not a party dude, it’s gonna be these two getting wine drunk on the kitchen floor crying about how much they love each other again.” You and Blaire look at each other and shrug.

“Exactly, and I need good snackage for that.” Jack says. Hayden nods in understanding while you laugh and Blaire fakes a hurt expression.

“So my tearful departure from your lives is just entertainment? I see how it is.” She attempts to huff angrily while swiping another motz stick. Laughing the four of you finish the snack before heading back out to practice the set.

* * *

 

Red sat at the table with his brother and the other versions of himself listening to you sing about clowns in your house or something. 

**I’m gonna burn it down down down**

**I’m gonna burn it down**

**Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, fun**

You were tearing it up on the keyboard, one of the guys playing the guitar standing near you was grinning as you leaned into each other, slowing the beat for the bridge. He grit his teeth and took another drink. 

Why did he get your attention? Why did you make time for them? You weren’t bonded to either of them, that connection was strictly platonic, neither of the boys or you were remotely interested in the other past making music.

**Oh, I’m crawling through the doggy door**

**My key don’t fit my lock no more**

**I’ll change the drapes**

**I’ll break the plates**

**I’ll find a new place**

**Burn this fucker down**

Red looked around at the other skeletons at the table. They all seemed relaxed and enjoying the music, even the ones who didn’t have your acceptance yet. Hell, even his brother was drumming his fingers along to each song. How was this okay to them? 

Grumbling to himself Red glared daggers at your band mates on stage. It should be him you were leaning on, him you dedicated your time to. Not these weak human boys. He highly doubted that they could hold their own in a fight. 

Papyrus-no Edge. Edge, Edge, Edge, he repeated to himself. 

Edge had told him briefly about your sparring match with him last Thursday. Apparently you weren’t the best fighter but you were still in once piece afterwards so that had to say  _ something _ about you. 

Gah! This stupid world with its stupid soft people. Expecting him and his bro to just, ‘stop looking over your shoulder all the time’ or ‘stop conjuring a weapon every time someone annoys you’... what else. 

Someone nudged his elbow. Growling, Red looked up at Stretch who was slipping a Marlboro his way.

“sounds like they have one more song in this set, wanna step out after?” 

As annoyed as Red was at Stretch for winning your acceptance with seemingly no effort. He always had the good smokes, and Red was not about to turn down a smoke break because Stretch was temporarily ahead of him with you. Oh he would even the playing field soon he thought slipping the cigarette into his pocket.

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath you pulled the microphone from its stand and walked out from behind your keyboard.

“Before we play our final song, I have an announcement.” The crowd quieted down quickly and you motioned for Blaire and the twins to come forward with you.

“Our beloved Blaire has been accepted to the college of her dreams recently!” Cheers followed your words. “Yes, we are very excited to watch her become the best civil engineer known to man, however.” You had to pause and take a breath. Blaire’s arm wrapped around your waist giving you an encouraging squeeze and you smiled over at her.

“In order for her to achieve those dreams, we must send her away for her degree.” You pause again looking at the crowd. 

You were going to really miss being on stage with your friends. Bringing music and fun to this little part of your town. Oh no, don’t start crying now. You blink rapidly willing the tears away.

“So this next song will be our last on this stage for you.” You turn to Blaire. “And we have a special song for you after that but you have to go sit out there to hear it.” Blaire placed her hand on her chest then pulled you in for a hug. The twins joined and the crowd applauded and cheered. Pulling away Blaire took the mic from you.

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll be sure to come back for a reunion concert when I’m done.” She winked at the crowd and handed the mic back returning to her place at the drums. You shook yourself and smiled out at everyone.

“Okay! Chillby I’m gonna need to see everyone in here with a full cup of something because I need everyone to raise your glasses with me to Blaire!” The cheer went up again and Jack [started playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uljg5nLzWU&list=PL4yWtJBKE9bGgveziLT0-_ppE8F3DLqXX&index=8&t=0s).

**Right Right, turn off the lights,**

**We gonna lose our minds tonight**

**What’s the dealio?**

**I love when it’s all too much**

**Five a.m. turn the radio up**

**Where’s the rock and roll?**

**Party crasher**

**Panty snatcher**

**Call me up if you a gangsta**

**Don’t be fancy, just get dancy**

**Why so serious?**

 

**So raise your glass if you are wrong**

**In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs**

**We will never be never be anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**

**Won’t you come on and come on and raise your glass**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

There were only a few moments that you could ever remember being on stage where you didn’t think you could keep singing. This was one of them. Sure the energy was high, and you were physically fine to keep going but… When would you be able to play with this specific group of friends again? 

You powered through the next verse trying to keep your mind on the performance. One more, you just needed to keep it together for one more song.

**Oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks!**

**So if you’re too school for cool**

**And you’re treated like a fool**

_ Blaire  _ **(Treated like a fool)**

**You can choose to let it go**

**We can always, we can always**

**Party on our own**

**So raise your - Ah fuck**

 

**So raise your glass if you are wrong**

**In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs**

**We will never be never be anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**

_ Blaire  _ **(So raise your!)**

 

**So raise your glass if you are wrong**

**In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs**

**We will never be never be anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**

**Won’t you come on and come on and raise your glass**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

**Won’t you come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass for me!**

The crowd went wild as everyone cheered and clinked their drinks together. Grinning you pulled Blaire up from her seat and hugged her tight. Then walking to the front of the stage with the whole band the four of you bowed. 

“Go get comfy B.” Jack said slipping the drum sticks from her hands and gently guiding her off stage. 

You picked up Jack’s guitar and idly fiddled as the boys got into place. You really wished you had pulled Papyrus or someone in to play keyboard for this song but you had finished it so late that you didn’t have time. Oh well, you could always add in the keyboard when you record the song so Blaire could take it with her.

“This is for you B, good luck in your college career and don’t worry too much about us back home, we aren’t dead yet without you.” Stepping back and letting out a breath you [begin playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8urL3BEH368&list=PL4yWtJBKE9bGgveziLT0-_ppE8F3DLqXX&index=8).

**There’s all these cracks**

**Crack of sunlight**

**Crack in the mirror, on your lips**

**It’s the moment of a sunset, Friday**

**When our conversations twist**

**It’s the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo**

**But the ice should be on our heads**

**We only spun a web to catch ourselves**

**So we weren’t left for death**

_ “...It’s probably not my place but I can see that you’re not okay.” _

**And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you**

**And though this journey is over, I’ll go back if you ask me to**

_ “Name’s Blaire by the way, what’s yours?” _

**I’m not dead, just floating**

**Right between the ink of your tattoo**

**In the belly of the beast we turned into**

**I’m not scared, just changing**

**Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile**

**You’re my crack of sunlight**

_ “This is Jack and Hayden, they play guitar and bass. We can be a real band now!” _

**You can do the math a thousand ways, but you can’t erase the facts**

**That others come, and others go, but you always come back**

**I’m a winter flower underground, always thirsty for summer rain**

**And just like the change of seasons**

**I know you’ll be back again**

_ “We’re your family now...you don’t have to wait anymore kay?” _

**I’m not dead, just floating**

**Underneath the ink on my tattoo**

**I’ve tried to hide my scars from you**

**I’m not scared, just changing**

**Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile**

**You’re my crack of sunlight**

_ “I wanna be a civil engineer. Could really make a difference with a degree like that.” _

**I’m not dead just yet**

_ Jack/Hayden _ **(I’m not dead, I'm just floating, Doesn’t matter where I’m going, I’ll find you)**

**I’m not scared at all**

_ Jack/Hayden _ **(Underneath the cuts and bruises, finally gained what no one loses, I’ll find you)**

**I will find you**

_ “Um, remember that thing I was going to tell you after the concert?” _

**I’m not dead, just floating**

**I’m not scared, just changing**

**You’re my crack of sunlight, yeah.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to read losing her best friend! If only there were skeletons around to help her out! Oh wait...
> 
> All songs by P!nk  
> Funhouse  
> Raise Your Glass  
> I'm not Dead
> 
> Seriously though guys thank you so much for your continued interest in my self indulgent fic. 
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	22. We just got the Start Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hurt you before, is he trying to make up for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how you get someone to accept you right? Eh, it only works from the right person.

You were so warm.

Bzzz

Uugh.

Bzzz

Maybe if you pretend you didn’t have a phone, it will stop yelling at you.

Bzzz

“Mmph I think someone’s phone is ringing.” Blaire’s sleepy voice drifted up from under your chin.

“No it’s not, go back to sleep.” You mumble back. But she was already disentangling herself from you and sluggishly rolling over Jack to rummage around on your bed stand.

After the bar, the band had returned to your place and proceeded to drink far too much wine reminiscing and tearfully telling each other how much you were going to miss each other. Eventually all four of you had ended up in your room and passed out squished together on your queen bed.

“Whoever RazorEdge is, really wants to get ahold of you.” Blaire said handing your phone over and heading to the bathroom.

***RazorEdge**

**RE**  - WHERE ARE YOU?

 **RE** \- YOUR POOR EXCUSE FOR FIGHTING SKILLS MUST BE HONED!

 **RE** \- YOU ARE TO BE IN THE TRAINING ROOM IN FIVE MINUTES!

Groaning you flopped back laying your head on Hayden’s shoulder. It’s Thursday, and Edge wants to fight again.

***RazorEdge**

**Y** \- Uh rain check? I kinda had a late one with the band

He immediately texted back.

 **RE** \- IT IS NOT RAINING HUMAN, YOU NEED TO TRAIN

Right, he wouldn’t know terms like that yet. Why were you always hungover when he wanted to fight? Oh maybe because you played Wednesday nights and usually had a few. You really didn’t want to ‘spar’ with Edge again, the last time was bad enough. As if he had heard you, you received another text.

***RazorEdge**

**RE** \- THERE WILL BE NO WEAPONS, WE HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WORK ON.

Wow that wasn’t ominous at all. Blaire returned from the bathroom.

“You gonna go see him?” She yawned and sat on the edge of the bed poking at Jack’s face.

“I don’t really want to, he’s ah, not the easiest person to spar with.” She made a face and went to your closet.

“You said something similar when you started sparring with Papyrus and look where you guys are at now.” Scrunching your eyes closed you rolled over and messaged Edge that you were on your way. Blaire tossed some work out clothes at you then took your spot on the bed as you went to change.

* * *

 

You paused outside the sparring room door. He wouldn’t just attack you again would he? At least this time you would be right next to the door. If that even mattered. Edge was freaky fast. Taking a deep breath you pushed open the door and entered.

Edge stood in the middle of the room glaring daggers at his phone. You could have sworn he looked relieved when you came in but his resting scowl returned so quickly you could have just imagined it.

He strode over plucking up your wrist to check for any remaining bruises then ran a sharp finger along the healing cut on your shoulder. Nodding to himself he pulled you to the center of the room where he released your arm and stepped away.

“ATTACK ME.”

“Sorry what?”

“I SAID ATTACK ME!”

“No, you’re gonna kick my ass.” Edge stomped his foot and opened his mouth to shout but promptly shut it when you backed away from him. Instead he clenched his fists and set his jaw.

“I WILL NOT RETALIATE.” The words sounded painful as he ground them out. You regarded him for a minute then cautiously approached. Clenching a fist you hit him in the shoulder.

Yup, that is still armor. Ow.

Edge raised a brow bone but didn’t move. “I KNOW YOU CAN HIT HARDER HUMAN. AGAIN!”

“Why do you want me to hit you in the first place?” The look you were getting right now made you feel like you should already know that answer but you were at a loss.

“YOU ARE MY BOND MATE HUMAN.” Your eyes snapped to his. Edge was the last person you expected to confront you about the bond.

“RED SAYS YOU HAVEN’T ACCEPTED IT YET, BUT YOU HAVE ALSO LET IT REMAIN INTACT.” He placed his hand over his chest.

“IT IS A GREAT HONOR TO BE BONDED TO ONE SUCH AS I, AND I WOULD EXPECT MY MATE TO MATCH MY PROWESS IN BATTLE.” You didn’t know how to react to that.

“You do know that the others have a bond with me too right?” Edge scoffed and waved at you dismissively.

“ALL THE MORE REASON FOR YOU TO BE A COMPETENT WARRIOR.”

“And that's… all you want?” Light red dusted his cheeks and he turned from you.

“I-I KNOW YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR ME ALREADY HUMAN BUT YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELF FIRST!” Ah so he didn’t want to jump into anything right away. You could live with that.

A smile pulled at the corners of your lips and you planted a foot so you could roundhouse kick his profile. To your surprise he blocked the swing pushing your leg back, sending you to the floor.

“I thought you weren’t going to retaliate.” You grumbled. Edge just smirked but held out a hand to help you up.

“WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?” He was trying to make you feel better.

You grin and go to shove him but end up stumbling across the room as Edge moves to the side and pushes you along past him.

“YOUR STANCE IS WEAK.” He comments, and after you attempt to hit him a few more times you need to stop.

“Okay fine, what about my stance is weak oh master Edge?” The blush was back, but he didn’t turn away this time as he demonstrated a few different fighting stances that would help you keep your balance.

As you settled into one, Edge picked up a padded training bat and casually slammed it into your abdomen. You wobbled in your stance flailing your arms in surprise.

“What the hell? A little more warning next time!” He simply rolled his eyes and moved behind you.

“YOU MUST ALWAYS BE PREPARED.” He tutted then and proceeded to nudge your feet with his until he was satisfied with their position.

You were so wrapped up in trying to set the pose to memory that you squeaked a bit when he placed his claws on your hips turning them so they naturally sank into your stance. A blush crawled up your face as his sharp fingers ghosted up your back to your shoulders adjusting their position as well.

“BRING UP YOUR ARMS TO BLOCK.” He instructed.

You complied and almost missed the contact as his touch slid from your shoulders. Retrieving the bat he swung at you from several different angles. You were pleasantly surprised to find you could block everything from your pose and not fall over.

Edge was actually an exceptional teacher. He had no problem correcting you whenever your stance or form was off. Not to say that Papyrus didn’t teach you anything over the years, he was just more into friendly freestyle sparring instead of the structured forms and poses Edge was having you work through. Plus you think he just liked to be able to boss you around.

 

“I need to head out.” You grunted from your spot on the floor.

“YOU’LL HAVE TO ESCAPE FIRST.” Edge was looming over you pinning your hands to the floor on either side of your head. You had ended up under him after attempting a surprise attack when he had turned to put away the bat.

Pushing against his hands you pouted up at him. “You and I both know I can’t. Come on I need to get ready for work.”

“YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE ATTACKING ME.” He was enjoying this. You wriggled a bit more in vain before going limp and looking into his eyes sweetly.

“Will you let me go if I say please~?” You batted your eyelashes for good measure.

“NO.” Welp that plan went out the window.

“HOWEVER.” He rocked back onto his heels pulling you up with him so you were in his lap, knees on either side of his hips, one hand released your wrist to support your back.

“However?” You squeaked. That predatory tone was back in his voice.

“I Might Be Persuaded, If You Call Me Master Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love interacting with Edge, he's a big softy on the inside.
> 
> Come say hi! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok
> 
> Ask the boys or read anything.
> 
> Xoxo


	23. I’m Awake and Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time, Blaire moves out. A pair of skeletons seem to be helping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this uploads okay. I'm currently in another state seeing a friend of mine who, like B, moved away for college. Except they just graduated with two bachelors and a masters so they can come home for a while!
> 
> Anyhoo different state, different time zone. Enjoy!

Today was the worst. The last time you had to say a goodbye that felt this final was after your grandpa died six years ago.

There was a moving truck sitting in your driveway ready to take your friend’s things to the airport. All of Blaire’s belongings were steadily disappearing into it. Oddly enough Black and Mutt were the ones doing the loading. Well...Mutt was loading the truck. Black was...directing?

They had shown up unexpectedly on your doorstep this morning with demands on the tip of Black’s teeth. His words had died quickly after one look at your puffy eyes, tear streaked cheeks, and disheveled pajamas. After about fifteen minutes of you ignoring the pair following you around the kitchen, Blaire set them to work.

You were currently sitting on your couch with her trying to convince yourself that you were going to be okay.

“Remember, I’m not going for good.” Blaire was doing her best to ease her departure. She had been with you at your grandpa’s funeral. She had also been the one to befriend you and pull you out of your depression after learning about the crap that went down with your parents earlier in your life.

“I’ll text you before I take off and call when I land kay?” You nod and squeeze her hands in yours. “You’re going to be okay. You have Sans and his brother, and now you also have all these other guys who are GOING TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU!” She raised her voice and gave the skeletons passing by a hard look.

Black raised a brow bone, but didn’t say anything as he marched back into Blaire’s room. Mutt simply nodded as he trailed after his brother.

“There, see?” That got a small laugh out of you.

“Ugh, I’m sorry B. I really am happy for you. I just… You know I’ve never been good with people leaving.” She nods and stands up pulling you with her.

“Don’t say goodbye then.”

“But you’re actually going somewhere.”

“I know, but I can come back so. Say see you later instead.”

“Okay.” You let her pull you into a tight hug.

“this is the last thing.” Mutt was standing in the entryway holding Blaire’s carry on backpack. Stepping away from you she accepted it and everyone filed out to watch her climb into the moving truck with a bored driver and disappear down the road.

Once it was out of sight Black turned to you.

“RIGHT! GET DRESSED, WE HAVE PLACES TO BE!” Clenching your jaw you shot him a withering look. You wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch for the rest of the day eating ice cream. Not go traipsing off to whatever thing Black had in mind.

Turning on your heel you went back inside slamming the door to your room and collapsing on your bed.

It wasn’t a goodbye, it was a see you later. It wasn’t a goodbye, it was a see-

“you should really get dressed duchess.” Mutt’s voice coming from nearby made you jump. Looking around wildly you found him sitting at your desk twirling a dog treat in between his long phalanges. You sucked in a breath to yell at him, but then your closet door banged open to reveal Black with an armful of your clothes.

“WEAR THESE.” He dropped the pile in your lap and stepped back expectantly. Your eyes darted back and forth between the pair in disbelief.

“What. No. I.” Words were failing you at this point.

“THAT HUMAN GIRL WAS IMPORTANT TO YOU YES?” Now you were more confused.

“She’s my best friend.” Black nodded seeming satisfied.

“THEN DRESS YOURSELF HUMAN.” You didn’t have the brain power to deal with this.

Mutt burst out laughing at your absolutely gobsmacked expression. Scooping up the clothes his brother had chosen, he pulled you up and lead you into your bathroom placing the garments on the counter.

“i would change b’fore he does it for you.” That shook you out of your state and he laughed again at the look on your face as he shut the door.

You had to admit, Black had a good eye for your fashion. His choices were a pair of thigh high dark purple stockings, black cut off jean short shorts with a simple silver chain belt, and a loose modified white t-shirt with your favorite band’s logo on the front. Casual but cute.

Exiting the bathroom you found a pair of black canvas shoes on your bed next to a purple and black plaid button down. There was some commotion coming from your closet telling you at least one skeleton was still around.

“Geez what is he doing in there?” You say to yourself rolling up the open button down's sleeves to your elbows.

“lookin’ fer accessories.” A pair of hands came to rest on your shoulders making you jump again at the voice and contact. “but i think this’ll do jus’ fine.” The hands disappeared only for a second before the heart skull Blaire had bought you was lowered past your face.

A tingle ran down your spine as Mutt gently moved your hair to the side so he could clasp the necklace in place. Then again as he pulled your hair off of your shoulder smoothing it down your back and coming to a rest on your hips. You could feel his fingers press experimentally into you through your clothes.

Black came striding out of the closet looking annoyed and Mutt withdrew his touch.

“DON’T YOU OWN ANY JEWELRY? YOU WILL HAVE THE HONOR OF BEING OUT WITH A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, YOU SHOULD LOOK-.” He stopped as he appraised your outfit, a gentle lavender gracing his cheeks.

“IT IS ACCEPTABLE.” Black held out a hand and Mutt handed him the end of a leash that had apparently been attached to him the entire time. Mutt turned and wrapped an arm around you as well. Before you could ask, your bedroom disappeared and the three of you were standing on the sidewalk downtown.

Black yanked on the leash pulling Mutt and you into

…an arcade?

“Why are we here?” You asked as Black loaded three cards with tokens.

“I CAME TO YOUR PLACE OF RESIDENCE TODAY WITH THE INTENTION OF MAKING YOU MY SLAVE.” You made a face as he handed you and Mutt a card. “HOWEVER, THE HUMAN GIRL THAT YOU HAVE NAMED YOUR BEST FRIEND ENTRUSTED YOUR EMOTIONAL CARE TO ME. SO!” He lifted his chin looking you in the eye.

“I WILL MAKE YOU MY PET INSTEAD.”

That didn’t sound any better.

“Black.” you started, but he waved a hand at you.

“NO NEED TO THANK ME PET.”

You weren’t going to but whatever. All you wanted was to be at home with your favorite ice cream waiting to hear from Blaire.

“NOW! I HEAR THAT THESE MACHINES ALL CONTAIN CHALLENGES OF INTELLECT AND REFLEX! LET US BEST THEM!”

Black was pretty good at arcade games, the sheer amount of excitement and energy rolling off of his small frame made you think of Blue when you had cooked friendship tacos with him. Mutt very rarely played, instead he used his tokens to keep Black going if he ever hit a game over screen.

You begrudgingly played a few rounds of Pac Man and helped Black with some of the multiplayer games but you spent most of your tokens on skee ball. At least until you found out that Mutt was guiding your balls into the high score holes.

“That’s cheating!” You scolded once you caught sight of his magic pushing your throw into the one hundred point hole.

Looking around you saw him leaning against a Dig Dug machine intently watching his brother scream at the Fygar chasing his character.

“Mutt.” You poked at his arm. His eye lights flicked to you then back to the game. The small grin making its way onto his face told you he knew exactly why you were annoyed with him. You tugged at his sleeve but he didn’t budge.

“Black, I’m borrowing your brother.” Black nodded absently as he was pumping up the errant Fygar to the bursting point. Taking that as a go ahead, you grabbed the leash hanging from Mutt’s collar and tugged. To your surprise he turned and followed obediently the few steps you had gone.

Okay then.

“Mutt you can’t cheat at games for me.” He raised a brow bone.

“ya don’ wanna win?” It was your turn to raise a brow.

“It’s skee ball, you play against yourself.” Sighing you waved your token card in front of his face. “I don’t want points I didn’t earn.” He was still just staring at you like you were speaking another language.

“Whatever, you can have the points. I’m going to sit down.” Flicking the card over your shoulder you began to head to the food court. As you rounded a corner, a squeak escaped your lips when Mutt appeared holding your card out to you.

Taking it you looked him the face and tossed it past his head. He narrowed his sockets but didn’t say anything as you turned and headed back into the game area. Maybe you could convince Black to take you home.

There weren’t many people in the arcade for it being a Saturday afternoon but that may be because Black screamed like a banshee at every game or it might be Mutt’s stoic stares.

Speaking of.

He was in front of you again, card in hand.

“I’m not taking it.” You say and turn on your heel only to bump into him again. Before you could say anything else he slid the card into your pocket and strode away.

“Mutt!” You ran after him but he always seemed to stay aggravatingly just out of reach. For a guy who didn’t seem to run he was quick.

“givin’ up already?” You were leaning on an air hockey table trying to catch your breath. Thirty minutes of chasing him around was equal parts frustrating and oddly fun.

“Fuck. You.” You weezed throwing the card at him. He chuckled catching it easily.

“that an insult 'r invitation duchess?” You couldn’t tell if the heat on your face was from exertion or a blush. Straightening up you pointed at the card in his hand.

“You caught it, that’s yours now.” And off you went.

When he appeared in front of you again, you swerved in between two arcades grinning when you heard him laugh. The chase was back on, though this time there was less running and more trying to dodge Mutt’s teleportation.

It took only five minutes for him to catch and pin you against the back of a machine. One hand holding your arm and the other trying to get the card back in your pocket.

“Mutt stop!” You tried to sound serious around your giggles to no avail.

“why?” The growl in his voice was playful and he poked your side. Squeaking, you jumped.

Oh no.

You stared up at him with wide eyes. He looked like he just won the lottery.

The card disappeared and both of his hands came down on your sides tickling furiously. You screamed and laughed flailing helplessly causing him to laugh and attack your sides harder. Your weak attempts to push him off only seemed to egg him on.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” Black came around the corner hands on hips.

“Help me BlaACK!”

Mutt had dug his fingers into a very sensitive spot along your rib cage making you grab onto him as your knees buckled. Unfortunately, one of your hands had grabbed his leash again and in your panic, pulled him forward causing his skull to bounce off the back of the machine.

He let go of you immediately and fell back.

“Oh shit are you okay?” You gasp, trying to regain your breath and scramble to your feet. He only nods rubbing at his skull. There is a hint of that burnt orange on his cheek bones and his grin returns.

Black observed his brother for a moment then stepped up to you taking your chin in his hands tilting it down so he could look at your face.

“YOU ARE FEELING BETTER.” He stated looking at your bright eyes and flushed cheeks. You look between him and Mutt then nod. Smirking, Black taps your chin twice then releases you to address Mutt.

“WE HAVE BEEN ISSUED A CHALLENGE TO MEET THE OTHERS AT SOMETHING CALLED KARAOKE.” They both turned to you questioningly.

“Uh sure, sounds fun.” Nodding, Black heads off to the prize corner to spend his tickets. Mutt holds up your point card and quirks a brow bone. Your eyes swept over the prizes on the wall but you only shake your head smiling.

“I really don’t want anything.” The two of you sit on a bench to wait for Black. You lean your head on his shoulder and pluck the card out of his hand.  

“Caught you.” You say quietly. The soft growl of his laugh makes you smile.

“ARE YOU READY PET?” You look up to find Black holding out a plush dog and a wave of emotion washed over you.

These two barely knew you and they had helped to get your mind off of Blaire leaving all afternoon. Taking the plush you stood and wrapped Black in a hug.

“Thank you.” you whisper.

Black tentatively placed his hands on your back, unsure why you were so emotional over a stuffed animal.

Mutt snapped a picture with his phone then stood and placed one hand on your shoulder, the other on his brother’s, and took the three of you into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the fluff train! Swapfells to the rescue! No matter what their original intentions were, they're good bois in the end.
> 
> Come see me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok
> 
> xoxo


	24. Sing Me Something I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a night at the karaoke bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for a ton of music friends.
> 
> See the end notes for titles and artists.

After arriving at the karaoke bar, Blue had pulled you aside apologizing profusely about saying that you were a belonging to him and the others. The poor thing was in tears and practically begged you to let him make it up to you before you could accept his bond. You couldn’t be mad at him.

At first, no one wanted to get up and sing. Papyrus, Stretch, and Blue had been furtively whispering in the corner for the past few minutes, Mutt and Black had joined Edge at the bar, and Red was steadily drowning himself in whatever drink he had ordered. You had plopped down next to Sans to look at the food menu.

“how’re you holdin’ up princess?”

“Better than I thought I would. Black and Mutt are great distractions.” Sans’s head snapped up.

“distractions how.” You gave him a sidelong look before returning your attention to the menu.

“They took me to the arcade.” Sans visibly relaxed.

“Are _you_ okay?” You set the menu down and tossed an arm around his shoulders. He gives you a sheepish look and pats your thigh.

“ya know that ya don’t have ta do anything ya don’t want to just because we’re all bonded.”

“Yea, I figured.”

“just, lemme know if anyone tries anything ya don’t like.” You blink at him. Sans had a protective streak a mile long but he usually wasn’t so...vocal about it.

“Where’s this coming from Sans?”

“please? just promise you’ll call for me if ya need anything.” You frown slightly and search his face for a moment.

“Yea, I will.”

“promise.”

“... I promise Sans.” He closed his sockets and pulled you onto his lap. Well that was weird. Shaking it off you sink into his familiar embrace.

Food was ordered and eaten before anyone even approached the stage. To your surprise Edge was the first to go up and search through the song book.

“Didn’t take him for a singer.” You say feeding a fry to Sans who had basically glued you to his lap. He made a sound of agreement but didn’t say anything else.

Edge selected a song and took up the mic. A part of you was expecting My Chemical Romance or something but you were pleasantly surprised when he opened his mouth.

**It’s been a long bumpy ride sittin’ back in the saddle**

**It’s time to get down, dirty up our knees in the battle**

**Come on, round up the boys, gonna make the walls rattle**

**Oh our flag is tattered and our bones are shattered**

**But it doesn’t matter ‘cause we’re movin forward** ****

**Round ‘em up, round ‘em up, let’s go**

**Round ‘em up, let’s go**

 

**Oh, my eyes are seein’ red**

**Double vision from the blood we’ve shed**

**The only way I’m leavin’ is dead**

**That’s the state of my, state of my, state of my head.**

Edge had very little stage presence. He stood in front of the mic stand taping his foot to the beat. Occasionally his hands would move to imitate the drumming but he mostly stood stock still.

This song was perfect for him though. You were happy to hear how much emotion he could put into his singing even though his body was mostly still. As he started on the second verse you cheered and clapped. He shot you a look but kept singing.

**We’ve been shot up, beat up by the fallin’ of the arrows**

**Yea, I’m full of deep cuts right down to the marrow**

**But there’s no doubt we’ll get out from the bottom of the barrel**

**Oh our flag is tattered and our bones are shattered**

**But it doesn’t matter ‘cause we’re movin forward**

At the start of the second chorus he raised his hands to clasp the microphone stand singing louder. You laughed and clapped some more as it seemed to get him to loosen up. Papyrus and Blue joined you, cheering encouragement until the song ended. Edge nodded curtly at everyone then stepped down heading right back to the bar.

Papyrus snagged Blue’s arm and started towards Stretch but stopped when a crash came from behind you. Turning in Sans’s lap you saw Red brushing himself off shooting looks back at his brother.

Swaying a little bit, he shrugged off his parka and stumbled up to the stage. Blinking blurrily down at the song book, he kept looking up around you and Sans then back down mumbling to himself.

“JUST SING SOMETHING YOU LAZY EXCUSE OF A SKELETON!” Edge shouted from his seat. You frowned but kept your eyes on Red. You couldn’t help but think that the last time you had spent time with him, you had been crying and trying to make him leave. You really should have reached out after you calmed down. Shit.

Eventually he chose a song and took up the mic.

**I don’t know where you’re going,**

**But do you got room for one more troubled soul**

**I don’t know where I’m going,**

**But I don’t think I’m coming home**

**And I said, I’ll check in tomorrow if I don’t wake up dead**

**This is the road to ruin and we’re starting at the end**

 

**Say, yeah**

**Let’s be alone together**

**We could stay young forever**

**Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs**

Fall Out Boy was definitely not what you were expecting from him. Red’s voice was so much deeper than the lead singer’s. He at least moved around the stage a bit. And when you say move you mean more of a wobbling sway. His eye lights were on a metronome from the lyrics in front of him to your face and back.

**Cut me off, I lost my track**

**It’s not my fault, I’m a maniac**

**It’s not funny anymore, no it’s not**

**My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it’s broken**

**Do you wanna feel beautiful, do you wanna, yeah.**

Damn, both Edge and Red had chosen pretty heavy songs to start off karaoke tonight. You desperately hoped that the next few were happier. You yelled and clapped when he was done anyways, wondering if you should try to help him off stage. The choice was taken from you when you stood up and an arm wrapped around your waist.

“come sit front and center honey. this’ll be a treat.”

Blue and Papyrus were both on stage setting up more mics. You were sat down in a chair right in front and Stretch joined them, taking up a mic and running a sound test as if he was professional. Satisfied, he nodded and Blue [started an upbeat song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HhCUIoLxR0).

Even though they all held mics, Stretch was the only one to raise it to his mouth when the first lyrics popped up. Papyrus and Blue apparently had a simple dance that they did while he sang.

And sing he did, his honey-smooth voice belted out the lyrics sweetly as he winked and flirted at you from center stage.

**I get such a thrill when you look in my eyes**

**My heart skips a beat, girl I feel so alive**

**Please tell me baby if all this is true**

**Cause deep down inside all I wanted was you**

Papyrus and Blue joined in on the chorus clapping to the beat. Oh stars, it was adorable. Your cheeks started to hurt from smiling.

**Oh, makes me want to dance**

**Oh, it’s a new romance**

**Oh, I look into your eyes**

**Oh, best years of our lives!**

Stretch and Papyrus switched places. Blue continued the dance as Paps sang. Stretch did a few moves loosely but mostly just grinned and swayed back and forth.

**When we first met I could hardly believe**

**The things that would happen, that we could achieve**

**So let’s be together for all of our time**

**We’ll go out so thankful that you are still mine**

On the last line of his verse, Papyrus stepped off of the stage and held a hand out to you. Giggling you accepted it and he pulled you up with them leading you around in a modified salsa singing the chorus with the others.

**Oh, makes me want to dance**

**Oh, it’s a new romance**

**Oh, I look into your eyes**

**Oh, best years of our lives!**

Twirling you around you were caught by Stretch and he winked at you with a hand on your hip. He swayed you back and forth as he took up the next verse.

**My world’s a better place cause I know you’re mine**

**This love is so real and it’s no surprise.**

**Come on and say**

_(Blue)_ **Yeah!**

**I got a song**

_(Blue)_ **Yeah!**

**Cause through the years I’ll be right by your side**

 

**Oh, makes me want to dance**

**Oh, it’s a new romance**

**Oh, I look into your eyes**

**Oh, best years of our lives!**

Stretch turned you but kept you so your back was against his chest, his arms casually draped around your shoulders. Blue came sliding up to you on his knees, popping up at the last second to rap out the bridge.

**See you always consider me like a ogre, nothing**

**And treat me like a Notre Dame**

**I says why I helped you keep my shine on**

**A perky little something to keep my mind on**

**Cause you had my mind gone**

**Ah, ah, ah**

**Turn the lights on**

**Come on baby, let’s just rewind the song**

**Cause all I want to do is make the rest years the best years**

**All night long**

Blue took your hand pulling you away from his brother, twirling and pulling you around the stage for the last few rounds of the chorus. You laughed following him around and let out a startled squeal when Blue spun you into a low dip on the last line.

**Oh, makes me want to dance**

**Oh, it’s a new romance**

**Oh, I look into your eyes**

**Oh, best years of our lives!**

 

**Oh, makes me want to dance**

**Oh, it’s a new romance**

**Oh, I look into your eyes**

**Oh, best years of our lives!**

You were pretty sure your face was beet red at this point. Blue lifted you out of the dip and guided you off of the stage with the biggest smile you had ever seen on his face. To be fair, you were also grinning like an idiot.

The other two put away the extra mics and joined you as you made your way over to the bar. You were going to need a drink or three if you hoped to sing something to rival that performance.

Red and Edge had both vacated the bar area. Come to think of it, Red seemed to have vacated the entire venue. You were about to ask about him when a song started to play. Turning to the stage you were happy you hadn’t taken a drink yet.

Mutt stood with the mic in one hand and your dog plush clutched to his chest in the other. He slouched down more than usual and stared hard at the lyric screen. His nervous appearance was deceiving though, his voice held the same confident growl you had become accustomed to this afternoon.

Similar to Edge, he didn’t move around as he sang, simply swaying to the tune. Unlike Edge, Mutt’s voice sounded practiced. Like he sang on a regular basis. At the chorus he winked and wiggled the plush at you making you giggle.

**Hey what you wanna do today**

**What you really wanna say**

**Show me what you’re made of**

**Hey you know you can have it all**

**Pick it up and throw the ball**

**All you gotta do is play the game**

**Play the game**

 

**Got a backstage pass in my pocket**

**It’s yours if you want it**

**The whole wide world is on your side**

**Come on and, stop freakin’ no sense in over thinkin’**

**You gotta walk before you fly**

When the song ended Black jumped on stage snatching the microphone from Mutt and quickly put on his song. Which turned out to be Eminem’s Lose Yourself. A part of you wasn’t surprised.

Black was all over the stage rapping his heart out. It was actually rather cute seeing him so animated, enjoying every beat, not missing a word. Mutt sat by the stage bobbing his head rhythmically. Edge had also looked up in interest at the song then proceeded to look up Eminem’s other music on his phone.

When Black, was done he jumped down from the stage looking very self satisfied. It was between you and Sans now. He turned to look at you asking silently with his eyes.

Oh boy, he looked far to excited to get up and sing. He avoided getting up at all other times, what was he planning? You gave him a small nod and Sans made his way up to the stage picking out his song quickly.

At first it sounded like he was going to sing the same song Black did. That is until the words started to actually come out of his mouth and you couldn’t stop the loud bark of laughter from escaping your chest.

Sans was rapping Weird Al’s version of the song Black had just done. It took the others a moment to realize it was a parody though. Stretch started laughing halfway through while Papyrus just rolled his eye lights taking a drink. Black had stood up and was yelling at Sans to ‘CEASE MOCKING HIM.’

Sans ignored everyone and just kept going. He didn’t put much emotion or movement into any of it but the giant grin on his face told you he was having way to much fun. When the song stopped, Sans stepped off of the stage and walked the mic over to you.

“show us how it’s done princess.” He said pressing the mic into your hands.

Hoo boy okay. Taking one last long gulp of your drink you got up on stage. You took your sweet time searching for the perfect song. You weren’t really nervous, you performed on stage all the time after all. You just didn’t know what to sing for everyone.

Ah, this would work just fine. You queued up the song and stepped to the front of the stage waiting for the [intro to finish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3f3K2sEHuIM).

**Things are shaping up to be pretty odd**

**Little deaths in musical beds**

**So it seems I'm someone I've never met**

**You will only hear these elegant crimes**

**Fall on your ears from criminal dimes**

**They spill unfound from a pretty mouth**

 

**And everybody gets their, everybody gets their**

**And everybody gets their way**

You walked around the stage singing lines to each skeleton you made eye contact with, smiling and waving as you went.

**I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her**

**Now I'm the only one to blame**

 

**Things have changed for me and that's okay**

**I feel the same, I'm on my way and I say**

**Things have changed for me and that's okay**

 

**I want to go where everyone goes**

**I want to know what everyone knows**

**I want to go where everyone feels the same**

**I never said I'd leave the city**

**I never said I'd leave this town**

**A falling out we won't tiptoe about**

 

**And everybody gets their, everybody gets their**

**And everybody gets their way**

**I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her**

**Now I'm the only one to blame**

There were plenty of pauses featuring music that you enthusiastically played out on your air guitar.

**Things have changed for me and that's okay**

**I feel the same, I'm on my way and I say**

**Things have changed for me and that's okay**

**I feel the same and I say**

 

**Oh well things have changed for me**

**Come on everybody let’s dance and sing**

**I’m singin it all night long**

**Come on everybody and join along!**

(Things have changed for me and that's okay

I feel the same and I say)

 

**I’m sayin’ well things have changed for me**

**Come on everybody let’s dance and sing**

**I’m singin’ it all night long**

**Come on everybody just sing along**

(Things have changed for me and that's okay

I feel the same and I say)

 

**Things have changed for me and that's okay**

**I'm on my way and I say**

 

**Things have changed for me!**

Cheers and applause erupted from your small audience as you placed the microphone back on the stand. Stepping down you accepted a drink from Sans. Blue had rushed on stage again and was queuing up another song.

There were more drinks.

There were more songs.

Time began to blur as the music and alcohol flowed through your veins pulling you to the dance floor.

Blue stars made you laugh as you twirled around. An easy grin pulled you in close. You sang a duet at some point wrapped in a red scarf.

Soft orange fabric held you tight as you cried when Blaire called announcing her arrival in her new home. A dog plush was pressed into your hands as deep purple and orange blurs wiped your tears.

And finally, when exhaustion began to overwhelm your senses. Strong arms took you away and a sense of deja vu reminded you of swords and murmured apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are all fluffy and nice! What other tropes do you want to see? Let me know. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok
> 
> All of the songs mentioned in this chapter!  
> Shinedown - State of my Head  
> Fall Out Boy - Alone Together  
> Baha Men - Best Years of Our Lives  
> Smash Mouth - The Game  
> Eminem - Lose Yourself  
> Weird Al - Couch Potato  
> Panic! At the Disco - That Green Gentleman


	25. In This Life it’s Okay to Cry Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers are never fun, especially when you remember why you drank so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on this feel trip with me.

_ “When was the last time you talked to mom and dad?” _

_ “What brought this on Blossom?” _

_ “...” _

_ “Come now child I can’t help you if you don’t explain what’s wrong.” _

_ “I just want to know where they are, mommy said that they were just taking a little trip.” _

_ “Oh Blossom, your parents. They… are still on that trip, it’s just taking longer than expected.” _

_ “But…” _

_ “Please child, don’t worry yourself over them.” _

_ “Can I see their pictures again?” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ “This is dad right? His   name          is                    .” _

* * *

 

Your eyes fluttered open ushering in a headache. It had been quite a while since you had drank that much in one evening. Squinting around the darkened room you surmised that you were not at home. Stars you needed water, and something high in calories to fill your stomach.

Something grazed along your leg making you twitch. The movement caused someone nearby to grumble and what felt like an arm repositioned itself around your hips. The sensation made you freeze. You glanced down towards where there was contact, skulls and various bones obscured your body. 

Turning your head, you found that your pillow was actually Edge as he slept perpendicular to you. His legs were up on a couch also serving as a pillow for Mutt’s sleeping form. Your right hand was hopelessly tangled in his scarf. One of Mutt’s arms was dangling down and holding onto you left hand.

As your eyes traveled closer to yourself again, you recognized the small figure of Blue pressed in between the base of the couch and your side. His head was one of the ones resting on your torso and had an arm draped across your chest. 

On your right side you connected the skull on your stomach to Stretch’s hoodie clad arm gripping your hip. 

You almost missed the hand curled around the crook of your right arm leading you to find Black sleeping at an angle. Your dog plush was being used as his pillow. Sans was in a sitting position slouched against the couch with your legs in his lap. Everyone was fast asleep. 

Well, almost everyone.

Slow movement caught your eye. Your hung-over brain attempted to focus in on the small red twin lights in the corner of the room but the soft sound of a door opening and closing drew you attention away.

Papyrus was padding softly up to your skele pile with a mug in his hand. You smiled and blinked up at him before looking back to the corner. Whatever was there was now gone.

“Good morning my dear.” Papyrus whispered, setting down the mug and collecting some pillows from another couch. 

“Wha time izzit?” You mumble back.

“Six thirty.” Ugh, why were you up at this hour? 

“I felt that you would need something to help your head so I made you some Golden Flower tea.” He was subtly shifting the bones off of you and onto pillows. You must be in the lounge.

Standing was a mistake. The room spun dangerously, your head started to pound worse than before, and your stomach threatened to empty itself on Pap’s shirt. Luckily it didn’t and with Papyrus’s help you wobbled to the empty couch where he settled you on his lap.

The warm mug was pressed to your lips and you eagerly gulped at the bitter tea. You sighed as your pounding head dulled to a tolerable ache and your stomach stopped turning.

“Thank you.” You whisper taking the mug from him and humming at the tingle running through your body telling you that he had infused some of his healing magic in with the already potent tea.

“Feeling better?” He asked when you handed the empty mug back to him.

“Mmhmm, just hungry now.” Papyrus’s soft laugh made you smile and you wrapped your arms around his neck as he stood bundling you to his chest so he could take you with him to the kitchen.

“Now.” He said setting a plate with bagels and cream cheese next to your seat on the counter. “How are you really holding up?” 

Oh Papyrus, he was always too perceptive of your feelings. You stalled a bit by devouring the first bagel half. As you nibbled at the second, he gently brushed at the crumbs in your lap then moved in to tilt your face up to his.

“Blaire isn’t gone, you know that right?” You nod blinking at the tears threatening to blind you. “She’s going to school just like I do, it won’t be forever.” You nod again setting the half eaten bagel aside to wrap your legs around his hips and bury your face in his shirt.

“What if she doesn’t want to come back though?” Your voice was shaky and a bit muffled from speaking into his shoulder. “What if she likes it better there? I could never see her again… I don’t… I don’t know if I could handle not seeing her ever again.”

Papyrus wrapped his long arms around you rubbing small circles on your back as you clung to him.

“What if she finds better friends to be with and forgets about me here or...or if she gets hurt and can’t recover and I don’t know until too late and she’s just gone.” You are shaking now.

“Oh gods Papyrus, I don’t want to forget what she looks like. I can’t remember my parents and sometimes I forget about grandpa… I… what if she forgets  _ me _ ? What if I’m the one who leaves?” 

You had twisted Papyrus’s shirt into little balls of fabric in your hands. You could no longer find a dry spot on the shoulder you had been hiding in. The familiar fog was starting to overwhelm your mind until Papyrus’s voice drifted in.

“Oh dearest, you are her best friend. You two built a band together. You have supported each other for longer than I’ve known you. For longer than your parents knew you.” Grasping your shoulders he pushed you away just enough so he could look down into your face.

“I  _ know _ you, and I know Blaire. She would never just walk away from your friendship. This is only temporary. Both of your standards are far too high to forget the other.” 

You inhale to protest but he silences you by covering your mouth with his.

Magic danced across your lips and rolled through your body in calming waves making your mind go blank as you clung to him. All to soon, the contact lessened.

“Don’t _ ever _ think that you are forgettable.” His teeth moved against your mouth as he spoke and the scent of tangerines hangs around you as he pulls away. 

Releasing his shirt, you reach up to pull him back to you but he catches your hands.

“Why don’t you go take a shower and get into comfortable clothes? I’ll be here when you’re done and we can make breakfast together like old times.” There was a bright orange blush lighting up his cheek bones and he wouldn’t quite meet your shocked expression.

He stepped back allowing you to slide off of the counter and walk out of the kitchen in a daze. 

* * *

 

Stretch stirs from sleep searching for your soft warmth. Finding nothing but the floor and a pillow in the immediate vicinity, he cracks open his sockets.

The light streaming through a window somewhere made him groan and roll over. Magic pulsed uncomfortably through his skull protesting the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before.

Eventually he managed to become vertical and slowly made his way out of the empty lounge. The second the door opened he had to pause and rub at his skull. Music was drifting out of the kitchen. From across the entryway, he could see Red leaning against the wall looking into where the music was coming from.

“what’s goin’ on?” He asked yawning. Red’s eye lights scrolled over his face.

“ya look like shit ashtray.” Welp, someone was in a mood. Shrugging, Stretch moved into the kitchen.

Almost immediately he needed to step back to avoid being ran over by your spinning form making its way to the pantry. Apparently you had changed sometime this morning as you were now sporting a white tank top and grey yoga pants, not bad. 

He was relieved to see that the cut on your shoulder had noticeably shrunk so it actually looked like you had just lightly scraped it against something instead of… whatever really happened. You must have had someone do a healing on you, or you were consistently eating monster food.

A quick glance around told him that he was the last one up. Sans and Black were sitting at the breakfast bar. Mutt stood behind his brother, tracking your every move with his eyes. Edge was leaning against the side of the bar staring at this phone, and Blue was standing next to a swaying Papyrus at the stove top.

As you came out of the pantry your eyes locked with his. You smiled and called over the music to him.

“Good morning sweet tooth, how’s your head?” 

“‘S been better, though you look like you didn’t drink the entire bar last night.” Your giggle was music to his metaphorical ears. You danced over to the counter and fixed something into a mug

“Here.” You pressed the tea into his hands. “This will help.” Under the heavy scent of honey coming from the mug, he could make out the smell of Golden Flower tea. Ahh so that’s why you were gliding around like you got a full night's rest. Grinning he let his hand capture yours before you could move off again.

“I tea-lieve I need to thank you honey.” The light flush on your cheeks was because of him, he knew and loved it. But when you look up at him there was a glint of mischief in your eyes.

“I see you Stretch.” 

Well, yea. You were looking at him. His face must have looked as confused as he felt because you laughed and winked, stuck out your tongue, then poked his cheek bone.

See, talk, touch. Clever.

“i see you too.” He responded giving your hand a squeeze before letting go. You smile again and move off to help Papyrus at the stove. 

Breakfast was a full meal and show apparently. You and Papyrus sang and danced around the kitchen cooking sausages, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. You even pulled Blue around and let him plate the dishes to serve to everyone.

“Okay!” you sighed after the table was cleared. “Who wants to watch a movie? Or take a nap, I’m really not picky.” Stretch chuckled, where ever you were sounded good to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I need your help. I can't decide on which skeleboy gets to...help read with not...dying. At some point. I guess. 
> 
> *Cough* I mean come visit me on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok
> 
> xoxo


	26. Sweatin’ Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many skeletons makes for an eventful nothing Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, you guys seem to really want Red to be a hero, I hope you feel the same way when the time finally comes ^_^ he's still got some growing to do.
> 
> Anyhoo, this is kind of a set up chapter so enjoy!

Having a successful nothing Sunday with this group was nearly impossible. You should have known. 

Right after breakfast you had crashed on the couch to watch a movie with Mutt, Black, and Stretch. Inevitably you passed out fifteen minutes in squished between the latter two. They had let you sleep through the film but you were woken up by Black and Blue arguing over what to watch next. 

Leaving them to it you wandered off to find Papyrus studying in the library. And by studying you mean trying to explain surface law to Edge. Before either could notice you, you backed out and headed for the backyard. 

If everyone was inside being noisy, maybe you could relax outside for a bit. The sun was pleasantly warm as you lounged back in a lawn chair. 

Just as you began to doze, a shadow covered your face. Opening your eyes you squint at the silhouette blocking out the sun.

“doll.”

Red? You couldn’t help the pang of guilt in your gut. Ever since you had broken down in front of him, you had kind of avoided the bulky skeleton.

“Hey.” 

“hey.” 

… What a meaningful conversation.

“MAIDEN! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE OF THE WATER GUNS!” Blue came bounding over, arms full of dripping squirt guns.

“Uh, sure Blue just hold on a sec...ond.” You turned back to Red only to find that he was no longer there. Should you go find him? Biting your lip you looked at Blue who was excitedly laying out what looked like every squirt gun Papyrus had ever collected next to your chair.

“READY?” 

You couldn’t say no to him. Scooping up your favorite weapon you rolled out of the lawn chair shooting water at him as you went.

The laughter and screams of your game drew Sans, Papyrus, and Stretch out to the yard. Papyrus immediately took up arms and joined the free-for-all hitting you right in the face as he raced past. Stretch also picked up a gun but only shot at you or Papyrus whenever one of you went for his brother.

This caused you and Papyrus to turn on him. Both of you firing at the same time. 

MISS

Unperturbed, Papyrus circled around to the right. Shrugging you went along with it going left. 

MISS

MISS

Damn, for a lazy guy, he was fast. Blue quickly joined in trying to corner and soak his brother. Stretch moved around the yard easily dodging anything and everything you three threw at him. 

Eventually Blue and Papyrus managed to back him up against the side of the house. You were hiding around the corner waiting for them to push him closer. 

“Ha!” You yelled firing your gun when he was in range. 

The water ended up hitting Blue in the chest. Stretch had teleported away when you had rounded the corner. Your friends were looking at you annoyed and both raised their weapons to aim your way.

“Whoa guys.” You start backing up only to bump into a very dry Stretch. An arm snaked around your shoulders pinning you to his chest, squirt gun aimed over your shoulder at your teammates.

“PAPY! TELEPORTING IS CHEATING!” Blue yelled stomping his foot.

“It really is cheating.” You say pressing your head back into his sweatshirt to get water on it. He only shrugged and began moving around the others taking you with him.

“HE’S CAPTURED THE MAIDEN!” Blue hollered to the small crowd that had assembled on the porch during your little war. Black was inspecting a squirt gun but headed over at Blue’s call. Edge settled in a lawn chair near Sans to observe. 

Stretch was moving at a diagonal towards a tree in the corner of the yard, keeping his gun trained on the other three. Suddenly a powerful stream of water exploded on the side of his skull covering both of you.

Squealing you dropped to the ground as Stretch stumbles back. Whipping your head around you laughed out loud at the sight of Mutt standing with the hose kinked but still aimed at you two.

“duchess doesn’ like cheaters.” He growled. His tone was serious but the glint in his eye told you that he wasn’t angry.

“i would say using a hose is cheating.” Stretch shot back pulling off his now dripping hoodie and tossing it towards the porch. You blinked up at him. You don’t think you had ever seen him without that hoodie on. 

A black tank top clung to his his ribs and hung down just over his hips. Most of his scapulas and some of the upper ribs just under his arms were on full display making you stare. 

Why were they attractive? You had seen Sans and Papyrus shirtless many times, why was this a big deal now? Stretch had noticed your staring and leaned over to help you up.

“see something you like?”

Yes. “I’ve just never seen you without your hoodie.” You try to play it off. Unfortunately your red face was betraying you. Tearing your eyes away, you pretended to check how much water you had left in your gun. Stretch chuckles and saunters off, but remains in your peripheral.

Sighing you approach Mutt.

“Hey, can you top me off so I can shoot him?” He wordlessly hands over the hose. 

As you fill your reservoir, Mutt’s thick duster settles around your shoulders. Looking up confused, your face heated up anew. He was tugging off his sleeveless turtleneck leaving only his collar on his upper body. 

Your embarrassment began to turn to concern upon seeing the shape his ribs were in. There were many deep looking nicks and ossifications littering his torso. The most alarming part was one of his false ribs was broken off, coming to a sharp point on his side instead of connecting where it should.

“go change.” You blinked at the command then at him as he extended his shirt to you. Frowning you looked down.

Oh.

You forgot that you had put on a white tank top this morning. Your bra was showing proudly through the wet garment. Dropping the hose and your gun you ignored the offered shirt in favor of drawing the long duster around you and made a beeline for the house.

Shutting the door to one of the empty guest rooms you shrug off the duster and go to look through the closet that contained your clothes stash for this house. Only to find that you had nothing left. Everything must be in the hamper downstairs. 

Looks like you were going to need to steal something from Sans again. Leaving the closet you stopped short to find Red standing in the middle of the room holding Mutt’s duster.

“hey there doll face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has he figured out how to communicate?
> 
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	27. I’m well Acquainted with Villains that Live in my Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wants to talk, not everyone is happy with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warning!**
> 
> Mild non-con and panic
> 
> There are *** before and after the non-con section if you would like to skip over it. And please skip over it if that kind of stuff bothers you.

“Hey Red.” You crossed your arms trying to cover yourself as he took a few steps towards you.

“we need ta have a little chat.” He took a few more steps.

“Um, sure. Let me just change first.”

 **“n o w** ” You freeze in your attempt to sidestep him.

“Red what-” He throws down the duster and slams his hands into the wall on either side of your head.

“make time now doll, ’m done waitin’” Eyes wide you can only nod. His strained grin widens but remains tense.

“ya make time fer everyone else.” His growl was low. “y’ve even accepted all of ‘em.” He slides his hands down the wall and they come to a rest on your shoulders.

“now yer gonna accept me.”

 

*** **Non-con scene, please skip if this kinda stuff bothers you** ***

 

The world shifted and he pitched his weight forward making you fall back onto a bed with him on top.

“Wait, Red!” Magic sparks from his left socket and your hands are pulled up and what felt like chains held them to the pillows above your head. Sharp fingers grasp the hem of your still damp shirt as he looms over you.

Kicking up your legs you slam your knees into his back. He growls and you feel an invisible force and more chains flatten your legs down.

“lemme jus’ show ya.” The sharp fingers gripped the bottom of your shirt and pulled.

Rriiiiiiiip.

A gasp escaped you as the fabric tore all the way up leaving only your bra to cover your front.

“Red please. I’m here, you wanted to talk, let’s talk!” You wriggled as his eye lights roamed over you.

“why won’t ya jus’ accept me?” His voice had softened a bit and he sunk his weight onto you, his skull coming to a rest in the crook of your neck. You fought to ease your breathing as your eyes darted around the dark room.

“i can be whatever ya need.” A purr crept into his voice as he took a deep breath.

“mmm… ya smell so good doll.” Something hot and wet ran over your collarbone and up to your pulse point making you whimper and squirm. A heady scent of burning pine rolled off of him in waves accompanied by the tang of mustard as his breath fanned across your face.

“i could just eatcha right now.” Sharp teeth pricked at your neck and shoulder followed by what you could only assume was a magical tongue.

You couldn’t help but arch your back and press into him. It’s not the response you wanted to give. But your traitorous body responded eagerly to his touch as your mind desperately searched for a way out.

“R-red, this is...ahhh~!” One of his hands had pushed up your bra and roughly pinched one of your nipples. His growl became louder as he nipped along your jawline up to your ear.

“i can smell it on ya. jus’ accept me an’ i can fill that need.” Shuddering at his voice, you let out a small moan as he ran his hand down your bare stomach to play with your waist band.

“Th-this isn’t right.” You panted. His hands, tongue, and teeth were setting every part of you they touched on fire.

“then let’s be wrong.” He murmured.

“No…mn...w-we need to talk about this b-bonahh!” Red had worked his way back down your neck to your breasts, nipping at and lathing his tongue over your nipples until they grew hard. He growled at your words sending pleasant vibrations through your chest.

Straining against the magic holding you down you squeezed your thighs together in an attempt to keep his wandering fingers from traveling too far south.

“i know yer enjoyin’ this doll.” He tilted his skull up enough so he could watch your flushed face.

“And I said no.” You whimpered as you stared back down at him.

 

***

 

As if on cue, the door burst open and Edge stormed in. Red sat up snarling at the intrusion only to be ripped off of you by the collar and hurled into the closet. Finding that you were no longer being restrained you quickly sat up and tried to tug your bra back into place.

Before you could utter a word Edge rounded on you, seized your upper arm, and dragged you out the door. Stumbling after him you were pulled across the hall and into Edge’s room where he sent you face first onto his bed.

A part of you was expecting him to attack you in a similar fashion as Red had but you went untouched as you struggled into a sitting position. Looking around, you caught sight of Edge disappearing into his closet. Scrambling to the edge of the bed you stood on wobbly legs only to sit back down. The adrenaline was wearing off leaving you a shaking confused mess.

Breath, breath. List five things you see, list five things you see. You see...the wall, those posters, the doorway looking into Red’s room. Red’s room. He… he tried to...

“PUT THIS ON.” You jumped at the voice then looked up at Edge. He was staring straight ahead at the wall behind you as he held out a shirt of some kind.

For a moment, all you could do was stare at him. He wasn’t trying to touch you. He wasn’t even looking at you. That alone helped you breath easier. You gingerly take the neatly folded fabric from him and set it in your lap as he turns around.

You pull off the remaining tatters of your tank top with shaking hands and slip the offered garment over your head. It turned out to be a soft black turtleneck sweater. Edge was much taller than you in both torso and arms so it ended up being a short sweater dress.

“Okay.” You say as you work on rolling the sleeves up a few times so your hands were free. Edge turned around and cautiously brought his eye lights down to appraise you.

“Thank you for…” You glance at the door not finding any words, then down at yourself. “And this.” you tugged on the hem of the sweater. Edge hadn’t moved, so you look back up at him. His jaw was set in an angry fashion and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

“MY BROTHER-” He started, but stopped to look towards the door then back. You could almost see the internal war he was waging. He tried to approach you but halted when you shrunk back. Clenching his jaw, he pulled out his phone and swept out of the room tapping away on it.

You heard the door across the hall slam and you wrapped your hands around yourself taking deep breaths. You didn’t want to think about what would have happened if Edge hadn’t interrupted.

“oh princess.” You jumped a little at Sans’s voice and looked up to see him tucking his phone into a pocket. Before you could register your own movements, you had rushed into his arms.

“i’m gonna take you outta here kay?” You nod and Edge’s room was replaced by Sans’s. The two of you sunk down onto his mattress. Warm phalanges brushed at your cheeks, when had you started crying?

Thankfully, Sans didn’t press you to talk, simply holding onto you murmuring nonsense and running his fingers through your still damp hair. Your chest ached. Your head hurt. You were trying to process the entire situation.

You ended up fading in and out of sleep. Most of the time you would wake to find Sans still holding you. A few times you could have sworn there were others around but only briefly. Once you did wake to find yourself alone. Sitting up you squinted around the darkened room looking for any sign of movement.

“Sans?” Your voice sounded rough to you. He appeared just inside the door. The little pin pricks of light that were his eyes finding you.

“i’m here.” You relaxed swinging your legs over the edge of his mattress.

“Sorry for snoozing on you.” You say trying to lighten the heavy air of the room.

“don’t be, seemed like ya needed it after… what happened.” He shuffled back and forth a bit then knelt in front of you.

“please call for me next time, just like now, i’ll come whenever ya call.”  

“I know.”

“you promised you would.” He picked up your hands squeezing gently.

“I know... I just...I can’t help but think that this wouldn’t have happened if I had just accepted everyone the day you told me about the bonds.” His grip on your hands tighten and you look up to find him frowning back.

“don’t think that.” He let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment before starting again. “this is not your fault. red is just an idiot.” You smiled a little at that but it quickly faded.

“Still, I should have talked to him before we got to his point. There’s just… so much has been happening.”

“hey, none of this is your fault okay? don’t make excuses for him.”

“I know, I’m not.” He raises a brow at you. “I’m going to need to talk to him eventually Sans.”

“doesn’t mean i’m happy about it.” It was your turn to squeeze his hands.

“We’ll figure this whole, multiple bonds thing out.” He snorted but nods anyway. You sit a little longer with him making light conversation.

At some point his phone buzzes and he teleports away leaving you alone again. Searching around, you realize that your phone was probably out in the house somewhere. Taking a few breaths you open the door and slip into the hallway.

Noise drifted up from downstairs but this level seemed quiet. You wandered down the corridor towards the still open door of the guest room Red had taken you from. Mutt’s duster was still on the floor. Picking it up you hugged it to your chest and left to make your way down stairs.

Following the sounds of life, you peeked into the kitchen. Papyurs was standing over the stove engaged in an argument with Black over the proper way to cook whatever it was he was making. Backing out you head over to the lounge. Stretch and Blue were playing a video game. Blue noticed you and called you over.

“MAIDEN! I’M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU UP AND ABOUT! PAPY SAID YOU HAD FELT FAINT AFTER OUR WAR!” You frowned a bit but stepped all the way into the room anyways.

“Uh sure, I did sleep for a bit there.” Chewing your lip you looked at Stretch. He was still in his black tank top. “Have either of you seen my phone? Or Mutt?” Blue hopped up excited.

“I’LL HELP YOU LOOK!” And he was out the door. You couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. Stretch had also set down his controller and approached you.

“you sure you’re okay? edge told us what happened.”

“That I felt faint or that Red-” You were interrupted by him drawing you to his chest in a tight hug.

“i just wish you had called for help sooner.” You couldn’t help but smile into his shirt. He sounded so much like Sans right now. Pulling away you stood on your tip toes and risked a quick peck on his cheek.

“I will sweet tooth.” You backed out of the room smiling to yourself at the amber blush igniting the lanky skeleton’s face.

Back out in the entrance hall, you could hear Blue as he tore through the upstairs rooms calling for Mutt. Leaving him to the upstairs you randomly choose a direction and took the first door you saw. This tactic brought you into the library.

Papers and books were stacked in random piles on the table in the middle of the room. Huh, Papyrus usually didn’t leave his school stuff out. Drawing closer you determined that these were definitely not Papyrus’s notes. The handwriting was too messy, hell some of it wasn’t even any human language you knew of.

Movement coming from your right drew your attention. A gold tooth flashed in the dim light and a dark collar klinked gently below it. Your whole body went rigid. You were not ready to confront Red again. The figure halted noticing you.

“duchess?”

You blink at the nickname.

“Mutt?” A light clicked on and you let out a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding. Sure enough Mutt stood before you holding a small stack of books. He had put his shirt back on after you left apparently.

“thought you’ere asleep.” He said placing his books on the table. Your eyes traveled over a few of the chips in his arms. Which reminded you.

“I um, have your jacket.” You held it out. He just stood there regarding you.

“Thank you for lending it to me.” You try to get him to take it again but his hands remained on top of his books.

“I’ll just… leave it here for you then.” You quickly drape the duster over the back of the nearest chair and start to leave.

“yer phone’s plugged in in papyrus’s room.” You looked back over your shoulder, but he was looking through the book on the top of his stack.

“Thanks.” A small smile pulls at your lips. He was definitely one of your more confusing bond mates. You turn to leave only to have the library doors burst open.

“MAIDEN! I HAVE CONFIRMED THAT MUTT IS NOT UPSTAIRS BUT FEAR NOT. I WILL CONTINUE THE- OH.” Blue had finally noticed the target of his search standing in the same room with you.

“I found him but thank you for helping me Blue, now let's go see if Papyrus needs help with dinner.” You link your arm through his and tilt your head in a questioning manner.

“OF COURSE!” He cheered.

It turned out that dinner was mostly done by the time you and Blue entered the kitchen but Blue insisted on helping with something so you were carted off to put out place settings. The others slowly trickled in and Black helped serve the meal. Conversation was light, but you couldn’t help but wince at the growing ache in you chest.

Red did not attend dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red isn't a hero yet friends. 
> 
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok
> 
> xoxo


	28. Focus on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormones are great at confusing mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was heavy, I'm sorry about that friends. But do not worry! Red was, properly punished. I may make a Buried in Bones short in the future that details his punishment but it would entail pretty graphic discipline at the hands of Edge so I'm still on the fence about if it'll actually be put to writing. 
> 
> Yes, both Blue and Black are in the dark about what happened. Both are the type to actually dust Red, or put him in a situation where dusting was inevitable with no further questions asked if they knew.
> 
> Anyhoo, less heavy chapters for a while before we dive back into angst land.

The week flew by. You hardly spent any time in your own home anymore, which was fine because a big part of you still seized up at seeing Blaire’s empty room. Oliver posted a sign during the week stating that the Twisted Crown would be holding auditions for a new band to play Wednesday nights. Yourself and the twins were going to judge and pick the band.

Red was avoiding you like the plague. When you did happen to be in the same room as him, another skeleton always found a convenient excuse to be there too. That, or he would quickly shuffle away muttering something about going to see a friend.

You really needed to sit down with him and talk about, well, several things actually, but it had to be done. It was just aggravatingly difficult to get the prickly skeleton to stay around you for any length of time.

The others had started to act weird too.

 **Papyrus** ____________________________________

Sans had brought you home with him Monday night after your shift. Papyrus had been up late making sure he didn’t fall behind on his studies just because of all the excitement that had surrounded his home over the past few weeks. He was a skeleton of standards after all and a few guests were not going to prevent him from studying, even if it was only for one course over the summer.

He found you and his brother standing together in the entrance hall talking in low voices on his way to bed.

“Is everything alright my dear?” He inquired. You looked up and smiled upon seeing him and came over to give him a hug. His brother however appeared somewhat annoyed. Before he could ask, Sans bid both of you goodnight and teleported away.

“Sorry Papaya, I just didn’t want to be by myself in that house tonight.” You rub your hands over your face as you leaned against his side.

“It’s no problem at all, did you want to go to bed or shall we watch something?”

“Mmmm, X-Files.”

“Sounds delightful, why don’t you go collect some blankets and get set up? I want to put away my things.” You nod and move off to raid the linen closet.

On his way back down, he had run into Blue who enthusiastically joined him upon hearing the words ‘blanket fort’ and ‘binge watching’. Black also joined the construction when he came down to complain about the noise, but was now trying to direct everyone else in the best way to make a comfortable fort that would also not be in the way of the TV.

Eventually Papyrus was able to settle down next to you in a pile of pillows. He was on your right, Blue on your left. Black had taken up your lap and tugged a large blanket over everyone. About two episodes in and you were fast asleep.

Soft morning light woke Papyrus. At least that was what he originally thought had pulled him from slumber. You were still slumped against his side and the others were asleep on you. He cautiously detached himself from the pile and slipped out of the fort.

He blinked several times at the air in the room, it was vastly different from the atmosphere in their little cave. Ducking back in, the sweet scent of fresh picked summer apples hit him like a truck.

Never in his time living with you had you smelled so appetizing. Sure he and Sans both knew when you were most fit for mating before, but it was always a small signal, just like the rest of your cycle.

But this, this was like when he had kissed you over the weekend. You radiated softness, a sweet need that called so desperately to be taken care of. You needed to be gently held, to be laid down tenderly and-.

Papyrus snatched his hand back to his chest. He hadn’t even registered that he had reached out for you. Uncertainty took over and he hastily exited the fort. Just like when you had tried to pull him back for another kiss, he retreated. Terrified that it would change the relationship he had worked so hard to forge all these years.

 **Black and Blue** ________________________________

Rustling noises pulled Blue from sleep. Sitting up he listened to footsteps leave the room. His sudden movement caused someone else to shift next to him and a warm hand curled around his wrist. Peering down he found you still wrapped in their shared blanket, propped up against the couch, fast asleep.

Blue smiled to himself and settled back down tugging your shoulder so you would lean on him more. Ahh sweet maiden, you didn’t treat him like a child like most people tended to do. Instead you partook in water wars and cooked human food with him. You even let him feed you and you fed him in return on your brunch date, like true bondmates.

Everything about you was sweet. Your eyes, your words, even your smell. Especially your smell. Which was curiously stronger than before.

He couldn’t help himself, he turned his head so he could bury it in your hair. The mouth-watering scent of pressed apple cider wafted through his nasal cavity making his mind reel.

Just as his grip tightened on your sleeping form, an aggressive growl rumbled from your chest. Blinking away the hearts in his eyes, Blue pulled away to find a pair of purple eyelights glaring up at him from your breasts.

Black was not exactly happy about being awoken by the overly enthusiastic skeleton, whose fingers were trying to worm their way in between him and his very soft and very warm bed that was you.

He had purposefully allowed the softer skeletons to claim seats by your sides so he could ensure the spot in your lap was uncontested. This allowed him the most contact with you, thus enabling him to inevitably receive more cuddles than the others as you slept.

What he didn’t anticipate was the burning desire to devour you as he regained consciousness. The smell of candy apples completely surrounded him from his place between your breasts.

When Blue’s fingers began to encroach on his space he lifted his head just enough to lock eyes and growl. You were his pet, and he protected what was his.

The two of them stared at each other, neither willing to let go of you to remove the other. Instead they waged a silent war with their eyes which eventually turned into hissed threats or warnings and small hand jabs or gestures.

When you eventually yawned and opened your eyes they both froze and stared at you. You greeted both of them affectionately before removing yourself from the blankets and pillows to hunt around for your phone.

“MAIDEN?” Blue prodded. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME DO SOME PUZZLES WITH ME TODAY?” Black shot him an annoyed look but returned his attention to you as you hummed.

“We’ll have to see Blue, I gotta get something in me first.” They both went ridged at your words and the silent war reignited. They almost didn’t notice you as you slipped out of the fort. Almost.

Following you to the kitchen, they were met with a frowning Papyrus. You greeted him on your way into the pantry. The tall skeleton fixed the two of them with a look.

“Hey Papaya, do we have anymore strawberry oatmeal?” You asked leaning out. Papyrus’s head snapped to you then back to him and Blue.

Giving some vague answer, he quickly made an excuse and pulled him and Blue out of the kitchen.

 **Stretch** _______________________________________

Checking his phone, Stretch took a shortcut to the Twisted Crown. You had about three hours left on your shift. He was here for two reasons. One was that you made fantastic drinks and would joke with him throughout your shift. And two, he wanted to make sure Red wasn’t trying anything while you were at work.

His shoulders relaxed when he confirmed that Red wasn’t anywhere in the bar. Taking his seat in your area, he watched as you finished showing Fell’s Grillby how to mix a certain drink. He caught your eye and you came over smiling and leaned on the bar.

“What’ll it be Stretch? Feeling a little boozy or just here for the sweets?”

Stretch inhaled to answer but immediately clamped his mouth shut. Stars your hormones were basically screaming right now. Why were they screaming? Glancing around at some of the nearby monsters showed that they were unaffected by the sweet aroma rolling off of you.

A tapping sound brought him back to reality. You had tapped the bar top in front of him and waved a hand in his face.

“You okay?” He blinked, did you not know that you were throwing out every ‘fuck me’ signal known to monsters? Not that he was complaining too much but damn.

Putting on a smile, he nods at you. “yup.”

You looked unconvinced. “Really? Cuz you look like how your brother and Black did this morning.” Stretch’s eyes snap to yours. You were gesturing vaguely around his face. “You know, all glazed over and flushed. I didn’t think monsters could get sick.”

When had you seen Sans this morning? And if you were smelling as good as you are now then… is this why he didn’t stay around for breakfast? Shaking his head quickly Stretch attempts to sort his thoughts through the onslaught of mating calls.

‘naw we don’t get sick, uh, just didn’t get a lot of sleep.”

“Okay, well, you think on that drink and I’ll be right back.” You move further down the bar to make someone else’s order. Stretch let out a long breath, he had so many questions.

When you came back over he managed to act casual in the face of your sweet aroma. You smelled just like...

“apple cider.”

He hadn’t realized that he had spoken out loud until you had moved away again to make something. You pulled a few ingredients out, stirred together a drink, and slid it into his hands. Automatically taking a sip he almost moaned.

You were already making his head spin, but your scent combined with the apple and cinnamon flavor with a kick of whiskey shooting through his system was making his magic heat up.

He tried to keep up his usual banter as the night progressed but he found himself taking twice as many smoke breaks to clear his head. He knew next to nothing about the human mating cycle and the hurried search on his phone while outside was just confusing, and a little terrifying.

When this timeline’s Sans showed up later that evening, Stretch quickly excused himself and teleported to his room. He needed to research this more. The whiskey buzzed and your smell clung to him. Instead of moving to his computer he sat heavily on the edge of his bed.

He wanted another drink, but he wanted something else more. Kicking off his shoes he layed back and got comfortable. What he really needed was relief.

 **Sans** _____________________________________________

He couldn’t believe this was happening. First Red attacks you and you didn’t call for him, then you seek out the others for comfort and movies when you can’t stand to be in your own home. What was happening to his relationship with you?

Sans was sitting at his desk glaring angrily at the socks and wadded up papers flying around his trash tornado. It was almost time for him to head to the bar to walk you home. At least that was still fairly consistent. Sighing heavily, he ground his palms into the edges of his sockets. This was not how he thought a bond with you would have gone.

Welp time to put on a face and see who all was surrounding you tonight.

To his surprise, only Stretch was sitting at the bar chatting idly with you. Even more surprising was how he basically fled from you once Stretch caught sight of him. At least it was weird until he took Stretch’s seat.

Oh. Wow. That was...strong.

Stronger than any other month that he had known you. Was it because you had a newly accepted bond that your hormones were suddenly begging to be paid attention to? Shaking his head he returned your smile and greeting.

“i think you have to turn the knob to get in.” You had been standing on your porch with him for a full minute just staring at your door. At his words you giggle a bit and comply pulling him inside after you.

It was so much easier to be around you outside he found. Inside these closed spaces, your hormones seemed to pile up and amplify. You flop onto the couch and he joins you.

“I should really get that roommate ad out.” You grumble.

“why? you only moved in here because of blaire. we have a few extra rooms and my offer still stands.”

Sans almost immediately re-thought his words. As much as he loved the idea of living with you again, the others would have more of your time too.

No. It was a good idea. Shut up nonexistent brain.

“I’ll think about it.” Well that was something at least.

You lapsed into silence, content to just sit. For a minute Sans thought you had nodded off.

“Mn hey, I have your jacket.” You say jolting him from his thoughts. Moving from the couch you disappear into your room then return with two things. The first was his jacket, he almost forgot that he had left it with you. Putting it on immediately surrounded him with the scent of fresh picked apples. Humming contently he also took the second item. A black turtleneck.

“This is Edge’s, he lent it to me last weekend.” Sans didn’t miss how you glossed over why but he nodded anyway.

You resettled on the couch, head in his lap. As you dozed, Sans ran his fingers through your hair and tried to keep his mind from running through all the other things he wanted to do with you here.

 **Edge** _____________________________________________

This was a bad idea. Edge rarely thought he had bad ideas, but this was definitely a bad idea. But here he was pinning you to the floor just days after your...incident with Red.

You made small noises as you moved beneath him. Your grip on yours and his entwined fingers tightens as you lock one leg around his pelvis, planting the other on the floor. He shifts to accommodate the new angle and grunts as you rock your hips hard and up against him pushing to the side as you do. The two of you roll and you end up on top pressing your conjoined hands into the soft floor of the training room.

“I did it!” You release his hands and sat up with a smile.

“ONLY BECAUSE I LET YOU.” He retorts, “NEXT TIME TRY THIS.” Pulling you forward so you were holding him down, he began to instruct you on another technique.

Under normal circumstances, this would be fine. He had planned on teaching you to escape someone who had managed to pin you down anyways after your pathetic attempt to do so at your last training session but it became more urgent after…

No. It was FINE, this was FINE.

He was definitely not enjoying bodily grappling with you. Being able to press into your soft skin in this private room that you had reserved for just him and you. The fact that your hormones were sending off incredibly enticing signals right now was totally not messing with his battle hardened mind.

Okay so maybe it was a little bit. Stupid human cycle, your body’s call to mate was intoxicating.

The two of you rolled again as you tried his suggestions. Your scent swirled around him, warm and sweet. Reminding him of the apple pie one of the others had brought in last week.

“Edge? You okay buddy?” He blinked. You had moved off of him and was waving a hand in front of his face.

“O-OF COURSE!” The look on your face said you didn’t believe him, but you didn’t press it. Mentally shaking himself, he got to his feet and went to check the time as you got a drink.

“I BELIEVE THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR TODAY.” He announced. He had to get out of here, too much longer in this close proximity and he was going to maul you.

He jogged home, hoping the fresh air would clear his head. It didn’t. It wasn’t until he made it up to his room that he realized that your scent was still surrounding him. Tugging his shirt up to his face he inhaled.

Right. He had been rolling on the floor with you for the better part of an hour. Your scent had saturated his clothes. Growling he hastily stripped down, kicking the offending garments away from him. He needed a cold shower.

A long one.

 **Red** _____________________________________________

He glared down at his phone, scrolling through the few texts you had sent him since last weekend. They had started with a request to talk, but turned to questions about him and where he was the longer he ignored them.

He knew that he was in the wrong, up here on the surface everything was... well it sure as hell didn’t run like back underground. Bond mates were few and far between back then. An unaccepted mate was at risk of being made a target.

Flipping over to the conversation with his Frisk, he re-read the discussion.

***Kid**

**R** \- ain’t that easy

 **R** \- don’t think you get just how much i fucked it

 **K** \- Language

 **R** \- fits the situation

 **K** \- Have you talked to your ST?

 **R** \- have a sesh tomorrow

 **R** \- should i tell em?

 **K** \- They’re there to help you adjust, let them help you

 **R** \- easier said than done kid

 **K** \- Do you want your bond to work out?

 **R** \- don’t play me like that

 **K**  - It’s okay to open up up here

 **K**  - I’m rooting for you Sans. Talk to the therapist.

He read and re-read the last message. All monsters had what was called Surface Therapists. People who met with the clan members once a week to discuss and assist with the culture transition to surface living. Once a monster was deemed to be safely transitioned, the sessions would be more spaced out or cease to happen at all.

Red hated his sessions. He had an overly enthusiastic ray of sunshine for a ST. The man knew his stuff but Red didn’t take to kindly to people who could delve into his psyche and analyze the pain. His progress was slow and his trust slower.

But Frisk trusted the guy so he kept going. Could he really help with this? He was a human, maybe he knew how to fix the utter disaster that was his attempt at being a bond mate to a human.

Sighing, he flipped back to your messages. Would it hurt to respond? You had reached out first after all. Gritting his teeth, he finally sent a text back. How was he going to ever make this up to you?

An hour later he was sitting in the library pretending to care about the book in his lap. He heard your soft footsteps enter the library and make their way over. As you settled into an armchair across from where he sat, he closed the book wincing slightly at the movement. His bones still ached from his brother’s rage the other day.

There you were, perched on the edge of your seat gazing questioningly if not a little warily at him. You were too soft, too sweet and gentle for someone like him. You and your agonizingly inviting smell of apple pie that was...wait...were you ready to mate? Sweat started to bead on his forehead.

Nope.

He was already in deep shit with you and Boss, not to mention the others all seemed to make it their personal goal to keep you away from him. This was not a good time. He needed to make an excuse to leave. Frisk was right, he needed to talk to his ST first. Anything he could say now would sound hollow to him as he would literally say anything to be around that decadent scent just a while longer.

You opened your mouth to speak.

“dinner’s ready.” You both whipped your heads around.

Mutt stood in the doorway looking bored. Though Red noted that he didn’t leave until you had walked out. His eyes following you as you went.

Your scent lingered and Red had to take a few moments to calm himself enough to teleport to the dining room.

There was no way he could talk to you like this, shit, looks like he would have to wait a little longer.

 **Mutt** ____________________________________________

Dinner was awkward. Not that he cared much, but the usual talk was absent. With you sitting at the table, everyone was pointedly trying to shovel as much food into them as possible.

Mutt was by no means unaffected, candy apples ran through his mind as he tried to concentrate on his plate. He simply knew that his current appetite was for something other than the spaghetti in front of him and therefore ate in the same slow fashion he usually did.

“What the hell happened?” You had broken the silence.

“Everyone looks sick or guilty or something.” Your eyes swept around the table. No one was meeting your gaze. This universe’s brothers were staring at each other deep in a silent debate. Welp, if they weren’t going to say anything.

“ya smell.” All eyes were on him now. You frowned and dipped your head down sniffing your shirt.

“I don’t-” You trailed off looking around again. He could live off that confused look you were sporting.

“very appetizin’.” He continued. You blinked.

“I smell like food.” Your voice was flat, clearly not believing him.

“it’s more than that.” This universe’s Sans had decided to jump in. “you uh, you’re.”

Great, he couldn’t spit it out.

“yer ready ta breed darlin’.” Your eyes widened and a pretty shade of scarlet covered your face.

“It’s called ovulating Mutt.” Papyrus mumbled. Your eyes snapped to him and you slowly pulled your phone out.

From his place, Mutt could see you tap on an app and flip to a calendar.

“Huh. Can you all tell? Wait, did you guys always know?” You looked around before pointing between your old roommates.

Mutt tuned out their stuttered explanations. Apparently you had no idea your cycle affected them so much, or that they could sense it at all. Curious how it was so strong compared to the other human females he had been around so far, but that may be the bond.

“Uhg, okay everyone go to the library when we’re done here. You’re gonna get a crash course in human reproductive systems.”

He followed you to the kitchen when you left to load your empty plate in the dishwasher. You squeaked when he leaned around you to add his to the rack. Stars he loved surprising you.

“what kinda crash course we talkin’ ‘bout duchess?” He hunched over so he could speak closer to your ear, hands tracing small patterns on your upper arms.

“Don’t get too excited now, it’ll be like school.” He laughed and turned you so he could pull you up against him. Reveling in your siren call.

“’m more of a hands on student, how ‘bout a private lesson.”

“Down boy.” You were smiling up at him but your voice sounded serious. Reluctantly, he withdrew his touch. To his surprise, your expression grew warmer and you gently tugged him down by the collar to plant a kiss on his cheek bone.

“Thanks for understanding.” And you were gone.

Candy apples crowded out every other thought as he stood frozen. Eventually his brother’s call prompted him to shuffle to the library.

Class in session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, confused boys are confused (and horny). 
> 
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	29. One Little Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crown needs a new band to perform, it's your job to figure out who that will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, updating early as I will be in the mountains for the next few days and will not be able to update at my usual time. Comment responses will be delayed because of this too. The mountains call so I must go!
> 
> Enjoy!

You decided it was a good idea to lay low for the last few days of your ovulation. It wasn’t too hard, most of the boys were almost as embarrassed as you were. It was a very weird evening giving a group of adult monsters an informal sex education talk covering a human female’s menstrual cycle.

Whatever, it was over with now. Plus this gave you a good chance to record some songs with the twins and video chat with Blaire.

Tonight was the first round of band auditions at the Crown so you spent most of your day debating with the twins on exactly what you would be judging each band on. There were quite a few groups so each band would play two songs tonight.

For this first round the contestants could play any songs they wanted, whether they wrote them or not. If they made it to the next round they had to play at least one song that was theirs, and the two that made it to the finals had to play a full set of their own music.

You didn’t work Wednesdays, but you had spent the entire day at the bar before opening putting up a few decorations for the main event and checking in instruments from various bands until Oliver took over. The twins showed up after they got off work and shuffled tables around to accommodate the larger crowd that was expected.

“B S.” You flipped the top card on the pile over at flicked it back at Hayden. The three of you were clustered around the judge’s table playing cards until show time.

Hayden cursed and picked up the rest of the stack. Jack laughed and put his play down.

“One nine.”

Don’t even try dude, I have all four of them now.” Hayden slid the card back. Jack only shrugged and picked it up. As you went to play, Hayden shook his head again. “Already calling B S on you too.”

“It’s almost no fun when one person has most of the deck.” You pretend to pout and shuffle your cards around.

“Well at least I don’t have to bluff my way to victory anymore. Three jacks.”

“Ha! You could very easily be lying, it’s just more believable because you are holding almost everything. One queen.” Jack quickly dropped his card on the table.

“B S.” You and Hayden both say.

“Damn it.”

You laugh. “Two kings.”

Both boys regard you for a moment and look through their own hands. Hayden narrows his eyes at you but doesn’t say anything as he starts to pick out his play.

“that’s not what you put down.”

You twist around in your chair to find all eight of your skeletons settling at the table next to yours. Stretch and Blue had come over to watch the game.

“Uh, hey guys.”

“I call B S then!” Jack flips your cards and slides the two and seven back to you. Grumbling you pick them back up.

“WHY DID YOU LIE ABOUT WHAT YOU PUT DOWN?” Blue was looking at the cards curiously. Stretch was watching the twins as they took their turns.

“It’s just how the game goes Blue, you have to play the next card in order no matter what. So if you don’t have it, you bluff. If you get caught, you have to take the pile, but sometimes you get away with it. One three.” You had kept one eye on the game during your explanation. Luckily you did have a three and tossed it down.

“Beeeeeee S?” Jack was squinting hard at your card on the little pile trying to suddenly develop x-ray vision.

“Eat it Jack-a-boy.” Grinning you flipped your card to reveal the three. Jack made a face but took the pile.

“let me join.” Stretch pulled up a chair and sat straddling it so he could rest his arms on the back. The twins both shrugged and tossed their hands in the middle to re-shuffle. You added your cards but stood up.

“Do you want to give it a try Blue? I’m gonna go grab a drink and say hi to everyone so no need to deal me in.” Blue took your seat bouncing happily. Stretch gave you a weird look, so you bent down to give him a hug. “Have fun Marston.” Planting a kiss on the top of his skull you moved off to greet the others.

Black was the only one to return your greeting as the rest of the table seemed occupied. Red sat awkwardly in between Mutt and Edge as they discussed something in low tones and Papyrus had suddenly become very interested in whatever Sans was saying.

“YES, GOOD AFTERNOON MY PET! I HOPE MY BEING ABSENT FROM YOU THESE PAST FEW DAYS HAS STRENGTHENED YOUR DESIRE FOR ME.” You bite your lip and tried not to outright laugh at him by rubbing his skull.

“Oh, yea. That’s exactly what happened.” To your surprise, Black jumped up and grabbed both of your hands in his.

“AS EXPECTED! TO REWARD YOU, I SHALL GIVE YOU THE HONOR OF ACCOMPANYING ME ON A DATE TO MAKE UP LOST TIME!"

A. Date?

The entire table had gone quiet.

You mean, the idea of going on a date with any of them hardly crossed your mind. You were already bonded to them so the idea of going out on scheduled dates kind of got skipped over in your order of romantic operations. But it made sense, they wanted to get to know you and you them. Dates were the best way to accomplish that.

“Sounds good Black.”

“WHAT?!” Edge had stood up.

“OF COURSE IT DOES! I SHALL SEND YOU THE DETAILS AT A LATER TIME.” He raised your conjoined hands to his teeth and sparks of magic danced over your knuckles briefly before he released you and sat down.

That happened.

You briefly took in the looks of surprise from everyone except Mutt. He just looked slightly irritated at Edge for abandoning their conversation. Saying something about needing a drink you slipped away.

“Hey sparky, Rum and Coke me.” Chillby gave you a withering look but obliged. Thanking him you went to check in on the card game.

Jack and Hayden were both holding a large portion of the deck while Blue and Stretch were down to just a few cards.

“Your orange friend is a walking lie detector.” Hayden grumbled laying down a few cards.

“Why do you think I opted out of this game all of a sudden?” You sipped your drink checking the time. “Better wrap this up, first band is on in five.”

They went around the table a few more times before Blue went out with a triumphant shout. “MWEH! I WIN AT THE LYING GAME BY TELLING THE TRUTH!”

“good job bro.”

The twins toss in their cards, they looked relieved. You scoop Blue up in a hug congratulating him and placing a kiss on his skull.

“hey where’s my hug and kiss?” Stretch stood sliding his seat back to the other table. You stuck out your tongue still holding onto Blue.

“Victory H and Ks go to the winner, but you can have a consolation prize I guess.” Letting go of the softly glowing blue skeleton, you blow a kiss at Stretch. He growls but fakes catching it and takes a seat. You follow suit at the judge's table. It was time to listen to some music.

The first few bands were a mixture of human and monster groups as well as that bunny monster from open mic night singing as a single artist. There were a few groups that played original music but it was mostly cover songs.

For the most part you liked all of the bands, you weren’t the best for eliminating people. You really hoped the twins had some ideas on how to widdle this down. When the next band’s song sheet was placed in front of you, you blinked at the name then up at the stage.

Your suspicions were confirmed immediately.

All of the taller bone brothers were on stage settling into their instruments. Stretch stood behind the mic with a six string slung over his shoulder. He was idly picking at it making a few adjustments as he went. Mutt also stood behind a mic looking smug with is bass. Edge had settled himself at the drum set straightening his clothes and taking up his sticks. Finally, Papyrus was at his keyboard smiling happily out at the crowd.

Turning in your chair you looked at the skeleton table behind you. All of the boys there only had eyes for their brothers. Exchanging looks with the twins you turned your attention back to the stage.

Stretch introduced the band and their first cover song, then nodded at Papyrus who began to play. When Edge started up the beat [Stretch began to sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5La_5IHyi4).

**I believe in self-assertion**

**Destiny or slight diversion**

**Now it seems I've got my head on straight**

**I'm a freak, an aberration**

 

**Seems I've made the right decision**

**Try to turn back now, it might be too late** ****

**And it's up to the morning then back again**

**Same old day, same situation**

**The happiness rears back as if to say**

 

**I wanna stay home today**

_Mutt_ **(don't want to go out)**

**If any one comes to play**

_Mutt_ **(gonna get thrown out)**

**I wanna stay home today**

_Mutt_ **(don't want no company, no way)**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

Stretch and Mutt stood casually behind their mics, fingers effortlessly flying over the strings as they sang. Their voices were anything but casual though.

**A simple life's my cup of tea**

**I don't need nobody but me**

**What I wouldn't give just to be left alone**

**I want to be a millionaire someday**

**And know what it feels like to give it away**

**Watch me march to the beat of my own drum**

 

**And it's over and over and over again**

**Same old day, same situation**

**My happiness rears back as if to say**

 

**I wanna stay home today**

_Mutt_ **(don't want to go out)**

**If any one comes my way**

_Mutt_ **(gonna get thrown out)**

**I wanna stay home today**

_Mutt_ **(don't want no company no way)**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

 

**Rain rain every day now**

**Everyone just stay away now**

**Come another day**

_Mutt_ **(Come another day)**

 

**I wanna stay home today**

_Mutt_ **(I wanna stay home today)**

**I wanna stay home, (stay home), stay home**

 

**I wanna stay home today**

_Mutt_ **(don't want to go out)**

**If any one comes to play**

_Mutt_ **(gonna get thrown out)**

**I wanna stay home today**

_Mutt_ **(don't want no company no way)**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

 

**I wanna stay home**

_Mutt_ **(don't want to go out)**

**If any one comes my way**

_Mutt_ **(gonna get thrown out)**

**I wanna stay home**

_Mutt_ **(don't want no company no way)**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

Papyrus faded out the keyboard bringing the song to an end. You clapped along with everyone else and made some notes on their sheet. Raising a brow at the second song you returned your attention to the stage.

Mutt and Stretch stepped to the side after introducing the second cover song so Edge could have center stage. Twirling his drum sticks a few times he began his solo.

When the guitars joined and the beat changed  you were grinning ear to ear. They were good. This was not an easy song to play for a lot of people. A full minute passed before Stretch approached the mic and [began to sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OF3USVAygYk).

**A certain measure of innocence**

**Willing to appear naïve**

**A certain degree of imagination**

**A measure of make-believe**

 

**A certain degree of surrender**

**To the forces of light and heat**

**A shot of satisfaction**

**In a willingness to risk defeat**

 

**Celebrate the moment**

**As it turns into one more**

**Another chance at victory**

**Another chance to score**

 

**The measure of the moment**

**Is a difference of degree**

**Just one little victory**

**A spirit breaking free**

 

**One little victory**

**The greatest act can be**

**One little victory**

 

**A certain measure of righteousness**

**A certain amount of force**

**A certain degree of determination**

**Daring on a different course**

 

**A certain amount of resistance**

**To the forces of life and love**

**A certain measure of tolerance**

**A willingness to rise above**

 

**One little victory**

**(One little victory)**

**One little victory**

**(One little victory)**

You loved how their voices echoed back and forth. Edge’s face was a mask of concentration as he kept up the merciless beat.

**Celebrate the moment**

**As it turns into one more**

**Another chance at victory**

**Another chance to score**

 

**The measure of the moment**

**Is a difference of degree**

**Just one little victory**

**A spirit breaking free**

 

**The greatest act can be on little victory**

**The greatest act can be on little victory**

 

**One little victory**

**One little victory**

**One little victory**

**One little victory**

**Just One little victory**

**Just One little victory**

**One little victory**

**One little victory**

The crowd erupted in cheers. They were definitely moving onto the next round. Making a note on your paper you shot them a thumbs up. As they filed off the stage Edge tossed a drum stick into the audience. He had broken it finishing up the song apparently.

There were only two other groups after their performance but you could feel a few eye lights boring into the back of your head from their table while you tried to be a fair judge. Eventually Hayden got on stage thanking everyone for coming and stated that the bands moving on would be posted on Friday.

You handed your notes to Jack and stepped outside. It was absolutely oven-like in there and you needed a bit of fresh air away from the smell of sweaty bodies. Twisting your torso this way and that you tried to pop your back, it wasn’t cooperating.

“what did you think?” Stretch had also come out and was lighting up a cigarette.

“I think it’s hard to be a fair judge when I’m bonded to some of the contestants.” You say joining him by the wall. He laughed at that, blowing smoke away from you.

“personally though, what’d you think?” You studied him for a moment, mesmerized by the smoke drifting from his mouth and nasal cavity.

“I think, that you guys are all very talented musicians. I didn’t even know any of you played anything. Well, except Paps of course.” He gave you a look you couldn’t quite interpret as you tried to pop your back again.

“what are you even doing?”

“Trying to pop my back, sitting in those chairs for so long was uncomfortable.” Stretch stubbed out his cigarette.

“come here.” Pulling you to him, his arms wound around you. Gentle fingers pressed into your neck and worked their way down, inspecting each vertebrae before turning you around. He crossed your arms over your chest and pulled you close.

“breath deep honey.” You obliged, and as you exhale, he squeezes you tight, lifting you off the ground a bit. Loud pops ran up the entire length of your spine and could be heard over your involuntary moan. He chuckles as you turn and ragdoll into him, he held you up easily.

“if that’s all it took to get you to moan like that i would have offered sooner.” You lolled your head back smiling loosely up at him.

“You’re just trying to get your touching in, I see you Stretch.” His laugh rumbles pleasantly against you and he tilts his face down close to yours. Damn his ability to fluster you!

“so what if i am.” He murmurs. Someone clears their throat and you both turn to find Edge standing with his arms crossed.

“THE BAND IS CONVENING INSIDE, YOU’RE NEEDED FOR WHATEVER REASON.”

“Welp, duty calls I guess.” You pull away a bit only to have Stretch’s arms tighten. He drags his eye lights back to you.

“whatcha doin’ this weekend honey?” You narrow your eyes at the sudden interest.

“Nothing right now, why?”

“spend it with me.” You hear bones rattling from where Edge was standing before his footsteps quickly fade away.

“Um, like the entire weekend?”

“if you want to, but i’d accept an afternoon.”

“Okaaay, an afternoon sounds good.”

“it’s a date.” He pecks your nose and you fight the urge to sneeze as magic tingles down it. Slipping away from you, Stretch waves and slouches off to find his band members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some dates lined up!
> 
> What should their band name be? https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok
> 
> Songs in this chapter:  
> Self - Stay Home  
> Rush - One Little Victory (for my husband who wanted to add something to my story)


	30. You Can Say That I Don't Know Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is not happy about your upcoming dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here we go.

Waking up early was never your strong suit. It was one of the reasons you chose a career that had you working nights. But the increasing demands for your time during the day from your bond mates had you waking up earlier and earlier. Like today for example.

You had gotten back to the twin’s place earlier than your usual bedtime but you had crashed hard on the couch. Bright and early, your alarm dragged you up so you could ride home, change, and ride over to the gym to meet Edge.

“YOU’RE LATE.” You yawned and checked your phone.

“I’m actually a few minutes early Edgelord, cool it.” Dropping your phone and locker key in the corner you proceeded to stretch out. 

“YOU’RE LATE BY MY STANDARDS, NOW SHOW ME YOUR STANCE.” Geez, what crawled up his coccyx today? You roll your eyes and make a show of taking your time finishing up your stretches. By the time you approached him and settled into the demanded stance, he looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

“DO NOT TAKE THESE SESSIONS LIGHTLY HUMAN! ESPECIALLY NOW THAT YOU ARE GOING OUT ON A...DATE WITH THAT SPOILED BRAT.” You frowned as he circled you. 

“I need to know how to fight like you to go on a date?” Edge rounds on you dropping into his own stance.

“YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW TO DEFEND YOURSELF!” A fist flew towards you and you immediately bring your arms up to deflect it.

“What kind of date do you think I’m going on?” Edge moves into your space. Your stance was strong but he still unbalanced you pressing you into the floor with a growl.

“IF YOU CAN’T DEFEND YOURSELF, WHAT WILL STOP THAT TINY TYRANT OR THE CARROT STICK FROM TAKING ADVANTAGE?!” Using one of the techniques from last week, you roll him over and break his hold.

“Because they wouldn’t do that!” Moving out of his reach you wait for him to get to his feet. He looked, conflicted. “What’s going on Edge, why are you so upset about this?”

“I’M NOT.”

“Like that’s convincing.” 

Another growl escaped him and he lunged at you again. At least he was moving slower than the first real fight you had with him. Backing up you pushed his attack away. Cocking your own fist back, you swung for his jaw. 

Blocked. 

“PROVE TO ME YOU CAN HOLD YOUR OWN AND I’LL DROP IT.” Before you could respond he attacked again.

Remembering his stance, you pivot forward on your front leg and delivered a check hook to the side of his skull. He jerks to the side but only takes a second to recover and advance again.

Jab deflected, duck under that sidekick, uppercut dodged. He was definitely moving slower, like he was inspecting every move you made.

As he closed the gap between you, you hopped to the side and pushed him by. You back up again to get out of his reach noting that you would need to either press forward or change direction in your retreat soon. You were getting close to a wall.

“Talk to me Edge.” 

He corrects himself and uses his long legs to lash out. You block it but the hit causes you to stumble sideways. He was on you in a flash. Capturing your arm he twisted you around and pressed you into the wall.

To your surprise he only held you there for a moment before letting go and moving away a step. Turning you searched his troubled face.

“MY BROTHER,” He paused taking a breath. “RESTRAINED YOU WITH HIS MAGIC. STRETCH COULD DO THE SAME.” You made a face.

“He wouldn’t--.”

“AND BLACK, HE… HE COMES FROM A SIMILAR PLACE AS I DO. BUT HE FIGHTS DIRTY TO GET WHAT HE WANTS.” Your frown deepens and you push him away.

“Just because Red attacked me, doesn’t mean everyone else will. Stretch and Black have been nothing but nice to me after I accepted them! You’re the one always asking for fights!”

“I’M TRYING TO TEACH YOU!” He roared. You weren’t even physically fighting anymore, the two of you just stood there screaming at each other.

“You can’t tell me when I can and can’t go out with the others!”

“I CAN IF THEY ARE A DANGER TO YOU!”

“They’re not a danger to me! And even if they were you would still have no say!”

“YOU ARE BONDED TO ME, I HAVE PLENTY OF SAY!”

“The bond doesn’t make me an object Edge, I’m a living fucking being!”

“I KNOW THAT! I JUST…” Both of you were breathing heavily.

“You just what? Think you should be in control anyway?” He shook his head.

“Then what is it Edge?!” You had stepped up to him waving your hands angrily. 

Just as the words left your mouth, Edge grabbed your shoulders and his teeth suddenly crashed into your lips. The kiss lasted only a moment. Pulling away he stared into your wide eyes.

“I've...Seen How Easily You Are Injured. And I Wouldn’t Be Able To Bear It If I Had To See You Like That Again.” 

“I’ll be okay.” Your voice sounds hoarse to you. He brings up a hand to stroke your cheek.

“I Know You Will, I Just Can’t Help But-”

“Shut up.” You grab his shirt and pull him back to you.

The kiss was tentative at first, slow and seeking. But that only lasted for a heartbeat before it became more. Edge almost seemed desperate as he pulled you flush against him, one hand around your waist, the other threading through your hair. 

You gasp as his sharp teeth nipped at you lips. His tongue immediately invaded your mouth and began battling yours for dominance. He tasted like cinnamon and...and something sweet? The flavor burned your mouth making you moan.

Hands travel down your body coming to rest briefly on your ass as he lifted. Your legs came up to settle around his hip bones and he slammed you back into the wall causing your head to be thrown back at the force.

Edge growls as your fingers travel over his scapulas, his spine, his skull. Grasping at any part of him to anchor yourself to. His hand not supporting your ass fisted in your hair forcing your face back down.

“You’re Mine Kitten.” He spoke into your mouth holding you firmly in place.

“Mine To Teach.” His teeth grazed over your pulse point making you shiver.

“Mine To Protect.” That tongue slid up your neck and along your jaw leaving behind a burning sensation.

“Mine To Love.” He rocked his hips forward grinding into you. A whine escapes you before he re-captures your lips.

Magic coursed through you, sparking off his fingertips and dripping from his tongue. It was desperate. Starved for a connection. Demanding every fiber of your being to pay attention to it. 

You were more than happy to oblige.

He groaned softly against you as your fingernails scratched over his spine. More, he wanted more. He could feel his magic condensing, feel your body moving against his, clinging to him, wanting him.

“You Can’t Go.” He murmured as you fervently peppered his teeth with kisses.

“Not your decision Edge.” You shot back.

“I’ll Have To Punish You For Disobeying.”

“Then punish me.”

Sharp fingers raked down your side. You were surprised they didn’t rip right through your shirt. The pain made you jerk into him but you quickly relaxed as the same hand ran back up buzzing with magic. 

Once again grabbing your hair, he pulled your head back to give him access to your throat. Small whimpers escaped you as his teeth pricked into your skin. Not enough to break it, but just enough to keep you frozen in anticipation.

As his mouth moved lower and you began to squirm. Moving your hips you tried to create more friction between the two of you. His teeth tugged at your top’s strap as he continued to grind you into the wall.

Your phone began to ring loudly. You twitched in Edge’s grasp looking over to where it sat on the floor.

“Ignore It.” He murmured. 

You obeyed. Opting to tug at his shirt instead. Only his hand made it under yours first. 

Sharp fingers trailed up your back to blindly inspect your sports bra. You almost giggled at the sensation of him searching for a clasp of some sort but your mouth was still occupied with his.

The phone went off again and you both let out exasperated noises.

He presses is skull into the crook of your neck. Taking a long slow breath he steps back allowing you to slide away from him. Your legs are a bit wobbly but you manage to get to your phone just as it stops ringing.

“Unknown number, huh.” You waited to see if they would leave a voice message. 

Taking that time to calm your heart rate and breathing. You were pretty sure most of the blood in your body now resided in your face making you a bit dizzy. Did you have time to take a cold shower before work?

Nothing. 

Turning back to Edge you found him standing in the same spot, eye lights fuzzy as he gazed into the space around you.

“You okay there bruiser?” He shook himself and nodded. You glanced back down checking the time. “I um, should probably get going. I gotta meet up with the twins to finalize who’s going on to the next round before my shift.”

“THAT WOULD PROBABLY BE BEST.” You suppress a smile at the red slowly engulfing his face. Picking up your things you place a hand on his arm as you pass.

“I appreciate you worrying about me, but everything will be okay.” He simply nods again so you tug on his shirt and place a kiss on his cheek bone. 

“You’re mine to love too Edge.” You say letting go. Now his entire skull was red as you slipped out of the training room, the burn of cinnamon on your lips with just a hint of cherry to sweeten the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I love Edge.


	31. Empty Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory lane is a bitch, luckily someone is ready to distract you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some plot for you, got some fluff for you. I haven't forgotten the angst friends, it's lurking.

Neither Stretch or Black cashed in on that date over the weekend. Half of your boys were called into some work thing with Sans, and the others were scarce. Guess it was time to pay attention to the mess your house had become.You felt bad about bugging the twins every time the skeletons were unavailable so you ended up aggressively cleaning your entire house to fill the time.

Re-organizing your closet was not fun. Black had really torn it apart, you had just procrastinated fixing it until now. 

As the piles of clothes slowly got set straight, you found a small toppled wooden box. It had been opened and tossed aside in Black’s search for accessories or something. The contents had been spilled over the floor. Kneeling down you gently began to retrieve the items.

A fountain pen was the first thing. You idly pulled off the cap and inspected the tip where there was just a spot of ink still clinging on.

_ “I’m officially your guardian now Blossom. Isn’t that great?” _

The cap slid home with a click. You ran your fingers over your name engraved in the side of the pen. Picking up the little bottle of ink that went with it, you carefully placed them back in the box.

Next you found a picture of you and your grandpa sitting on his front porch when you were in high school. You remembered taking this photo. He had just bought a new polaroid camera and the two of you had used up an entire cartridge of photos just taking pictures of things so you could shake them around as they developed. This was the last picture you could take from the film cartridge and you decided to introduce grandpa to the selfie. You had written the year and your grandpa’s name on the back.

You stared hard at the name then at your grandpa’s face in the photo. At least you had it written down, that way his face would always have a name attached to it. 

Unlike…

Your eyes drifted to another photo laying on the floor. It was of two people smiling and waving at whoever was taking their picture. You knew these faces. You had carried this picture around with you for a year and a half hoping the people in it would show up for real. 

They didn’t. And you stopped carrying it.

_ “They’re not ever coming back though!” _

_ “What makes you think that Blossom?” _

_ “It’s been five years grandpa. ‘Little trips’ don’t last for five years.” _

You quickly scoop up the photo and dropped it in the box underneath the picture of you and grandpa trying to keep the angry tears at bay. Nineteen years and it still stung. You had always hoped that it would stop hurting. Guess that was another thing they were making you wait for.

Shaking your head angrily you began tossing the rest of the items back in the box. Most of them were little mementos. A copy of your first driver’s license, the business card from your first job, the tassel from your high school graduation cap, and the extra key to your first car. These were okay things. The other objects were just painful and you dropped them back in as fast as you could.

You closed the box and ran your hands over the lid. It was too much to hope that shoving it in the back of your closet again would keep the loneliness away. But having it out would remind you more often that you had no family, or at least no one that wanted to be your family.

Sighing you set the box on one of the shelves near the back of your closet and dropped an old sweater over it. Not the most ideal, but it would keep you from having to look at it every time you came in for clothes.

Right, you were in here to clean those up. Your eyes swept over the remaining small piles of clothes. They could wait for another day, you felt like you had done enough. Plus you really just wanted to get away from memory lane over there under that sweater. You picked out some fresher clothes and went to shower off your cleaning frenzy. 

Just as you were about to step into the hot water, your phone went off. Leaning over to check the ID you frowned. That unknown number was calling you again. Shaking your head you stepped into the shower. If it was important, whoever they were would leave a message.

* * *

 

***Lil’ Blue**

**LB** \- MAIDEN! ARE YOU BUSY RIGHT NOW?

You smiled at your phone. After your shower, you ended up on the couch re-watching your favorite episodes of Parks and Rec.

***Lil’ Blue**

**Y** \- Nope, just watching TV.

**Y** \- Why, what’s up?

**LB** \- WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER?

A sleepover? Like popcorn and pillow fights sleepover ooor… Your thoughts derailed and you mentally shook yourself.

***Lil’ Blue**

**Y** \- Sure! Want me to head over now?

**LB** \- I CAN COME TO YOU

**Y** \- You sure?

**LB** \- YES!

**LB** \- THIS HOUSE IS FAR TO BIG WHEN EVERYONE IS OUT

Aww, guess Blue also didn’t like being home alone. Smiling to yourself you went and changed into some comfy pajama shorts and a loose t-shirt.

When Blue finally knocked on your door, you had just started to wonder how he was going to get here. As far as you knew he hadn’t taken diver’s ed yet. Asking him this, he laughed and placed his fists on his hips.

“MWEH HEH HEH! I JOGGED HERE OF COURSE!” 

He... jogged. 

Here… from their house? Who willingly did that? You didn’t jog anywhere, walking was fine but jogging or running was too much.

“Dude, I could have picked you up.” The two of you settled on the couch and you let the episode run in the background.

“NONSENSE, IT IS A BEAUTIFUL EVENING.” Well whatever got him going you guess. He had much more energy than you anyway. Probably didn’t even tire him out.

You fell into a comfortable silence watching the show. At some point you heated up some pizza bites to share and Blue had dug out an old picture puzzle from your hallway closet to put together on the coffee table.

“Ha.” You say softly, dropping a piece into its place. The puzzle was an old Halloween picture complete with a black cat sitting on a colorful symbol filled table cloth next to a spell book and candle dripping wax onto its skull holder. It was the only puzzle you owned and you can only remember putting it together once before.

“MAIDEN?” Blue was piecing together the skull and candle. You hum in acknowledgement. “WHY DO HUMANS HAVE SO MUCH SKELETON STUFF? You paused pulling cat pieces. “I MEAN, I KNOW HUMANS ARE BASICALLY SKELETONS WITH STUFF INSIDE AND OVER THEM BUT…” He waved at the picture.

You bit your lip. It was probably really weird to see beheaded or bare skeletons on a lot of clothing and art. Being in the music community, there were countless bands with skulls as their artwork. Hell you owned a lot of clothing with logos depicting bones or skulls wrapped up in flowers or something else. Collecting yourself you tried to explain.

“Well um… humans are kind of fascinated with death? Skulls and skeletons are easily recognisable symbols of what we leave behind when we die. Uh, in some cultures death is kinda taboo to talk about but the symbol of a skull is one way that is socially acceptable to address it…” 

Blue’s eye lights had shrunk immensely as you spoke and you trailed off. Shit, why did you jump on the death train first?

“B-but a lot of people just really think skulls look cool so they uh, decorate stuff with it.”

“WE ARE SYMBOLS OF DEATH TO YOU?” He looked so crestfallen.

“No! Well yea, skeletons in general are, but you personally aren’t. And the others aren’t either.” You take Blues hand.

“You move and talk and wear clothes and eat and do all the things living creatures do so it’s hard to really associate you with something dead.” He nods but still looks down.

“Look, I’m alive. I can move my inner skeleton around.” You wiggle your fingers in his hand a bit making him laugh. “Trust me Blue, I’m one of the many who likes skeleton stuff because it’s cool and not scary.” He nods but doesn’t say anything. 

You sit in silence for a while, Blue had been staring at your joined hands and he slowly began to squeeze and move your fingers around, feeling the bones underneath your skin. You sat quietly and let him investigate. 

His hands move up to your wrist, running over the small bones connecting your metacarpals to your ulna and radius. As he worked his way up your arm, you pulled up the baggy sleeve of your t-shirt. His touch was curious and gentle, turning you so you were sitting with your back to him. 

Just like his brother had done earlier in the week, he inspected each individual vertebrae. You couldn’t hold still when he poked at your ribs though.

“S-sorry, that tickles.” You laugh turning around and pushing his hands away. Blue’s face was a pretty baby blue color. He mumbles an apology and quickly goes back to the puzzle on the coffee table.

A few hours later you find yourself yawning and fighting to keep your eyes open. The puzzle was mostly done, just the all black cat was giving you and Blue trouble.

“Let’s go to bed, we can finish this in the morning.” You sway to your feet tugging at Blue’s arm. He looked up surprised.

“BED? DO YOU HAVE A SPARE FOR ME?” Aww, the sweet skele wasn’t expecting to share a bed at a sleepover.

“Come on Blue, it’s a sleepover. So come  _ sleep-over _ here with me.” He screwed his face up but followed you into your room. 

“WAS THAT A SLEEPING PUN? I GET ENOUGH OF THAT FROM MY BROTHER AND THE OTHERS.” You laugh and flop onto your mattress patting the spot next to you. Blue fidgets for a moment before crawling up next to you and laying down on his back. You roll to face him and frown.

“Do you normally sleep with that armor on?” He jumps a bit at your words but shakes his head. “Take it off then. Get comfy.” Blue nods and slowly sits up and just as slowly removed his shoulder and chest plates. The grey shirt underneath clung to his ribs as he settled back down. 

The two of you lay there in silence. You tried to keep your eyes open but it felt like huge weights kept tugging them closed. Blue suddenly spoke your name softly and you automatically reached out to find and pull him to your chest.

The smaller skeleton went ridgid against you for a few long moments before pressing harder against your chest. As he slowly relaxed, you began to doze.

“IS THAT NOISE INSIDE YOU YOUR HEART?” His voice was only slightly muffled by your shirt but you twitched awake at it anyway.

“Are you talking about the thumping? Then yea, if it’s anything else that’s probably my stomach taking care of those pizza bites.” He nuzzled into you once again listening to your body work.

“G’night Blue.” you mumble. He didn’t respond but you felt his arms wind around you as sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need a band name for the skele boys. Think on it while we get some snuggles from Blue <3
> 
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	32. Now there’s Him and Now there’s Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are bound to be disagreements in any relationship. Here's to hoping that everything works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up friends, we're already on unsteady footing with Red. Who else is gonna join team angst in this relationship?
> 
> Just an FYI I may be slower on comment responses and chapter notifications on Tumblr for a while. I need a new power cord for my laptop and I don't like how Tumblr does link posts on my phone. Before I can do that I gotta get me and my family moved into a new home this month. The owner of the house we've been renting wants to move back in so the house search is taking all of our time.
> 
> Don't worry too much, I have a huge buffer of chapters ready to go so I should at least be able to keep the story updated each week. Happy reading!
> 
> xoxo

Your morning started off so nicely. You woke up feeling warm and refreshed. Blue had shifted in the night and ended up on top of you. His hands had made their way up under your shirt to cling to your sides, his head still buried in your chest.

He must have been a light sleeper or something because he lifted his head just enough to blink up at you when you had shifted to rub your eyes. All of his nervousness from the night before was apparently gone because he greeted you cheerfully before planting himself back into your breasts.

Laughing you rubbed the top of his skull idly staring at your ceiling. Blue’s phone went off a few times, but he only glanced over the messages without answering. You faintly heard your phone go off from the living room several times but you were too comfy. Ten minutes later you were about to suggest getting up for breakfast when your bedroom door burst open.

Stretch stood in the doorway clutching his phone.

“have you seen ssblue!? he hasn’t been-oh.” He hadn’t noticed his brother until he sat up pulling you with him.

“PAPY! DON’T YOU KNOW IT’S RUDE TO ENTER SOMEONE’S ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING?” He twisted in your lap so he could scold his brother. Stretch’s eye lights darted from the pile of armor on the floor to Blue’s hand that was still up under your shirt, then to your face.

“i’ll just uh, go then.” He began backing out looking equal parts embarrassed and distraught. 

“Stretch wait!” You wriggle your way out from under Blue promising him breakfast after you talked to his brother. Luckily Stretch hadn’t left the house as you had feared. He was standing in your living room staring at the incomplete puzzle.

“Hey, listen. I know what you’re probably thinking and-”

“ **h e ’ s  m y  b r o t h e r** .” You sucked in a breath and took a small step back at his tone. Never in your life had you felt so threatened by a simple stated fact.

“I know, but look at me. We-” He turned towards you, his face an unreadable mask.

“what happened to getting to know each other first hmm? i swear. if i find out that you were taking advantage...” He lets the sentence hang between you two.

“PAPY!” You jumped at Blue’s voice so close behind you. He strode past you to jab a finger into Stretch’s sternum. “HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE HER!”

“stay out of this.”

“NO! SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! I ASKED HER FOR A SLEEPOVER, I CAME OVER HERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO, AND I CHOSE TO STAY IN BED WITH HER WHEN I COULD HAVE INSISTED ON THE COUCH!”

“Guys, can we-”

“I’M NOT A CHILD PAPYRUS, I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS REGARDING MY BOND MATE!”

“I’m right here.”

“she’s not just  _ your _ bond mate sans.” 

“Hey!” Your raised voice caused them to both turn to you. “Look I’m sorry that this makes you uncomfortable Stretch but if you would - oh don’t you dare!” Stretch had turned away from you and you could feel magic charging in the air for a shortcut. Lunging forward you grabbed his arm and both of you blipped out of existence.

Stretch’s room materialized around you and your knees buckled upon landing. You refused to let go of his arm though, terrified he would teleport again without you. 

Fighting the usual wave of dizziness you grope around with your free hand trying to find something to help pull you back up. You could feel him prying at your fingers.

“Stretch please.” You beg, finding purchase on his desk you haul yourself to your feet.

“let go.”

“Not until you promise not to teleport or leave if I do.” He cursed under his breath and tugged at your fingers again. You grab the hand trying to pull yours away. “Just please look at me, I know you can tell when I lie and I want you to see that I’m not.”

His eye lights flick to your face and back to your hands. “he’s my brother.” He repeated, this time it felt less threatening and more defeated.

“I know.” You slowly loosen your grip and let him pull away. To your relief he doesn’t teleport, only sits down in his desk chair, running his hands over his face.

“am i gonna regret asking what happened?” You leaned over him. Gently taking his hands away from his face and tilting it up so he was staring into your eyes.

“Nothing past cuddling in our sleep happened. He asked to come over, we watched some TV, worked on a puzzle, and went to bed.” He searched your face for a minute. Closing his eyes he nods.

“i believe you.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “doesn’t make me feel better about finding him in bed with you, but i believe that nothing… too intimate happened.” Reaching up he pulled your hands away so he could clasp them in his.

“i thought sharing a bond with others wouldn’t be so hard.”

“This is new to me too.” You stood next to him in silence for a while. 

“Listen, I can’t promise to not ever be intimate with Blue but, BUT,” Stretch had opened his mouth to interrupt, “I can promise that I won’t ever make him do anything he doesn’t want to. That goes for everyone. Including you.” He looked up at you. “When it happens for us, it’ll be because we are  both ready and willing.” 

His eye sockets widen and you purse your lips together. You basically just told him that you were planning on having sex with all of them at some point. You were still not entirely sure how that worked but you were pretty positive it could be done.

He eventually nods and opens his arms inviting you to sit on his lap. Accepting the invitation, you settle down and lay your head on his shoulder.

“you know this won’t be the last time i um...get like this.”

“Jealous?”

“i prefer the term protective.” You snort but agree.

“It’s okay, I’m still getting used to the concept of having eight bond mates.” Stretch hums in agreement and your mind drifted to your moment with Edge.

If your phone hadn’t gone off, you were pretty sure you would have let him get away with more than just dry humping you into the wall. And just a few days later you shared a bed with Blue. It felt kind of cheaty and unfair in retrospect. And now, seeing how Stretch reacted to thinking you had slept with his brother…you hadn’t really taken the time to think about how they all felt about this whole situation.

You sat quietly for a while, both of you deep in thought, well you were at least. Stretch’s chin bounced lightly on the top of your head at some point making you look up. His eye sockets were closed and his head bobbled again. Suppressing a laugh you poke his face.

“Hey, you should take me home before you go to sleep.”

“mm-mmm.” 

“I promised Blue breakfast.” He opened a socket just a crack to look at you.

“jus’ breakfast?” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Yes, just breakfast. Can we get going?” Stretch grumbles a bit but stands up still holding you.

Materializing back in your living room you wriggled out of Stretch’s arms. You checked the kitchen, no one. You checked your room, your bed was neatly made but no skeleton

“Blue?!” You called walking back out into the living room and scooping up your phone. Stretch was still there. Your house wasn’t that big, he was either in Blaire’s old room, the spare bathroom, or not here. Pulling up your contacts you called Blue’s number. He picked up on the second ring.

“MAIDEN? WHERE DID MY BROTHER TAKE YOU? HE IS NOT IN HIS ROOM!” Wait, Blue was back at the skeleton household?

“Uh, we were just there a few minutes ago, we’re back at my place now.”

“DRAT, SHOULD HAVE RUN FASTER, SHALL I COME BACK OVER?” He ran all the way back home and was now offering to make that journey back here? He really liked running. You caught Stretch’s eye before you responded to him.

“Uh no it’s fine, I can come to you a bit quicker if that’s okay.” You were both asking Blue permission to go over for breakfast as well as Stretch for a trip back. Stretch rolled his eyes but gave you a thumbs up.

“THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA! I SHALL START PREPARING OUR MEAL!” He hung up before you could say anything else. 

You quickly shot a text to Papyrus warning him that Blue was planning to cook something then looked over yourself. Eh, you were only going over for breakfast, pajamas would be fine. You approached Stretch and tentatively held out your hand.

“We okay?” He took it rubbing the back of his skull with the other hand.

“ i just uh...seven others to compete with ya know?” You made a face stepping closer to him.

“It’s not a competition, it’s um. I care about all of you differently so…yea.” Stretch let out a strained laugh.

“we’re too competitive… too possessive of a group to not to fight over you at times. Monsters love with their whole being, doubly so with a soul bond. This is just something we’re gonna have to figure out.”

You narrowed your eyes at ‘fight over you’ but nodded anyways. His words were even, but the way he wouldn’t hold your gaze and the looseness in his grip on your hand made you uneasy.

“let’s go get you breakfast.” He said finally. You wrapped your free arm around his ribs and held your breath as Stretch took you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard! The feel trip is leaving the station. Today we will be traveling through miscommunication mountain followed by a stop in worry city.
> 
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	33. Criminal Minds in the Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two of the battle of the bands. Who writes these songs anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your love as I figure out how the next few weeks are gonna go for my family it's much appreciated!
> 
> I have one suggestion for a band name, if I get anymore, I'll put a pole up on my Tumblr.
> 
> Anyhoo, who's ready for more music? Song titles and such at the end.
> 
> Xoxo

“Nine.”

“Wow, you’re being generous. I saaay, three.”

“Harsh, you’re on.” You shook hands with Hayden and the two of you turned your full attention to Jack who had sat down next to a guy at the bar. 

The two of you quietly counted roughly how many times they went back and forth. At five, the guy pulled out his phone and excused himself. 

“He’s gone, that’s the end of that. Five is closer to three so I win.”

“Damn, fine. I’ll be right back.” You stood and crossed to the bar to sit next to Jack. He was ordering something from Chillby so you took the opportunity to slip your order in too. “Mojito and a Maker’s Mark Sour please Chillby.” The purple fire man nodded and moved away. You turned to Jack.

“What was that man? I know you can be more suave than what just happened.” He just rolled his eyes lightly shoving your elbow. You laughed then put on a mournful face. “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

Chillby’s crackling laugh cut through whatever retort Jack had. He came back with a tray holding your drinks. You paid for yours and Hayden’s then brought all three beverages back to your table with Jack in tow.

“What did I get to?” he sighed snagging his drink from the tray before you set it down.

“Five. I bet three and he bet nine.” Hayden took the Mojito raising it to his twin and taking a sip.

“Thought I was getting to nine huh? Didn’t know you thought I was so charming.” Jack clinked his glass to yours and you both took a drink.

“Well I _had_ faith in your flirting abilities but now I’m not so sure.” You puckered a bit at your drink. “Hoo, I’ll need to tell Chills to ease up on the lemon next time.”

You bantered back and forth while the bar filled up and it was time to start the next battle of the bands round. There were four groups left including your skeletons, each had to play two songs, one of which had to be an original by them.

The first group sang two originals. Both were about sarcastically breaking up with significant others. They reminded you heavily of early 200X Bowling For Soup. They would definitely need to expand their song topics if they wanted to win this but they sounded good to you.

The second group was a mix of monsters and humans. They performed a Paramore cover and an original about summer days. It wasn’t the most polished song, but it was passable. 

Your boys were next. Looking at their songs you saw that both of them were originals. You had insisted that they not give you any sneak peaks or hints as to what they were going to play so you could judge them the same as the other contestants. 

You had to say that they all looked rather subdued as they settled on stage. Stretch introduced the first song and stepped back letting Papyrus [play the intro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xM83qhPCrHE).

**What a waste, what a waste of energy**

**To edit memories, and sell them to the needy**

**Hit the brakes, hit the brakes on planting seeds**

**To edges of our seats, I guess I should be leaving**

 

**This stress eats at my soul**

**I can't tell if I'm breathing at all**

**Street drama takes its toll**

**So hit the road**

 

**Criminal minds try to cloud up your thinking**

**But they're tough to identify**

**And they cut with precision**

**These criminal minds**

**Criminal minds try to cloud up your thinking**

**But they're tough to identify**

**And they cut with precision**

**These criminal minds, oh my**

This was definitely not what you were expecting from their first original song. It wasn’t bad, in fact it was very well put together but... Not exactly the rock you had been anticipating.

**What a waste, what a waste of all our time**

**To spend it taking sides when both are in denial**

**In a way, in a way you're always right**

**By picking every fight to call yourself the hero**

 

**This stress eats at my soul**

**I can't tell if I'm breathing at all**

**Street drama takes its toll**

**So hit the road**

 

**Criminal minds try to cloud up your thinking**

**But they're tough to identify**

**And they cut with precision**

**These criminal minds**

**Criminal minds try to cloud up your thinking**

**But they're tough to identify**

**And they cut with precision**

**These criminal minds, oh my**

 

 _(Mutt/Papyrus)_ **No, no, no, no more drama**

**No, no, no, no more drama**

**No, no, no, no more drama**

**These criminal minds, oh my**

 

**This stress eats at my soul**

**I can't tell if I'm breathing at all**

**Street drama takes its toll**

**So hit the road**

 

**Criminal minds try to cloud up your thinking**

**But they're tough to identify**

**And they cut with precision**

**These criminal minds**

**Criminal minds try to cloud up your thinking**

**But they're tough to identify**

**And they cut with precision**

**These criminal minds, oh my**

When Stretch introduced the second song they didn’t start playing immediately. He looked out into the crowd for a moment then he and Mutt shared a look. Finally he signaled to Papyrus who started them off again. You blinked when Stretch [began to sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yn0d_YkcRnc).

**When pretending lends a helping hand**

**We hold it close, so close, and never let it go**

**Then, the pen begins to write the story**

**With an end that bends right out of our control**

 

 _(Mutt)_ **How did we get so?**

 _(Stretch)_ **jaded I don't know**

 _(Mutt)_ **Was it the white lies**

 _(Stretch)_ **feeding our egos?**

 _(Mutt)_ **I never valued**

 _(Stretch)_ **minutes I burned through**

 _(Both)_ **Is that just how it goes?**

 

 _(Mutt)_ **Seconds I wasted,**

 _(Stretch)_ **I was fixated**

 _(Mutt)_ **You're devastated,**

 _(Stretch)_ **sorry to say**

 _(Both)_ **I can't fix it, is this where I give in?**

As Stretch and Mutt echoed back and forth they looked...upset. Like the song was painful somehow. Paps and Edge didn’t seem to share that sentiment.

**I'm falling through the hourglass**

**And I don't think I'll ever make it back**

**So I throw stones at walls I'll never climb**

**Victim to the sands of time**

**Falling through the hourglass**

**The hourglass**

 

**Time is strange, it's ever flowing, never going back**

**It moves, but only in one way**

**Turn the page, look back at what you wrote**

**Do you still feel the same?**

**I'll bet your mind has changed**

 

 _(Mutt)_ **How did it get so?**

 _(Stretch)_ **scary I don't know**

 _(Mutt)_ **Was it the hard life**

 _(Stretch)_ **starving our egos?**

 _(Mutt)_ **I never valued**

 _(Stretch)_ **minutes I burned through**

 _Both_ **Is that just how it goes?**

 

 _(Mutt)_ **Seconds I wasted,**

 _(Stretch)_ **I was fixated**

 _(Mutt)_ **You're devastated,**

 _(Stretch)_ **sorry to say**

 _(Both)_ **I can't fix it, is this where I give in?**

 _(Edge)_ **Let's go!**

 

**I'm falling through the hourglass**

**And I don't think I'll ever make it back**

**So I throw stones at walls I'll never climb**

**Victim to the sands of time**

**Falling through the hourglass**

**The hourglass**

 

**'Cause that's just how it goes**

**'Cause that's just how it goes**

**'Cause that's just how it goes**

 

**I'm falling through the hourglass**

**And I don't think I'll ever make it back**

**So I throw stones at walls I'll never climb**

**Victim to the sands of time**

**Falling through the hourglass**

_Mutt_ **(Through the hourglass)**

 

**I'm falling through the hourglass**

_Mutt_ **(I'm falling through the hourglass)**

**And I don't think I'll ever make it back**

_Mutt_ **(make it back)**

**So I throw stones at walls I'll never climb**

**Victim to the sands of time**

**Falling through the hourglass**

**The hourglass**

You clapped along with the audience but you couldn’t help but notice the uncomfortable looks Stretch and Mutt kept shooting each other as they filed off stage. Wonder what that was about, the song was good.

The final group came on, this was another mixed group of humans and monsters. You honestly didn’t hear much of what they played because your mind was stuck on your boy’s songs. 

Why perform a song that made them uncomfortable? You had written plenty of music that made you feel weird too but you generally shelved them with the other non performance songs. You’d have to see if they would explain it to you.

After everyone was off stage, you decided to actually talk to the other bands this time instead of hiding outside until someone took you home. It wasn’t until last call that you looked around to find that only Sans was left sitting at the table. Making your way over he stood and held out an arm. 

“where to princess?” He asked as you slipped your arm through his.

“Hmm, empty house or not empty house? I’ll let you figure out which one I want to be in.” He chuckled and lead you from the bar and around the corner. The dark alley shifted and became the second floor hallway in his house. You smiled and let him lead you down to one of the empty guest rooms.

“you should really just move in princess, you’re here more ‘n your own place anyways.” You stop in front of the door and turn to hug him.

“Still thinking on it, but thank you.” His arms come up around you. The hug was so natural, safe, and inviting. You felt bad, all of the time you usually spent with him was now being dedicated to the others.

“Hey, let me get some pajamas on and I’ll come crash with you. I’ve been missing my Sansy cuddles.” Sans’s deep laugh rumbled against your chest and you felt him nod against your cheek.

“sounds good.” He pulls away from you and you could have sworn you saw relief in his eyes before teleporting to his room.

Quickly changing, you step back out into the hall. Just as your door clicked closed another opened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's there? :)
> 
> Songs im this chapter are both by Set it Off:  
> Criminal Minds  
> Hourglass
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	34. We’ve Been Stuck now So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it finally over? You get to have that 'talk'.

Edge paused in his doorway upon seeing you. He had a deep crimson silky robe wrapped around him.

“Uh, hey.” 

“ARE YOU STAYING THE NIGHT?” You bit your lip. Your mind immediately conjured up the memory of being held against the wall, cinnamon and cherries...Stop, no, you’re staying with Sans tonight. Uhg, that sounded weird. Quick answer him!

“Mmhmm.” Those were not words. “I um, was just going to get a drink first.” That works.

“I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU.” Okay then. You nod and pad down the hall. The clicking sound of Edge’s bare feet on the hardwood follow. 

Neither of you said anything as you filled a cup with water. In fact Edge didn’t even come into the kitchen with you. He just leaned against the archway and tapped away on his phone. You try to break the silence.

“So, I liked the songs you guys wrote.” He didn’t look up from his phone.

“I HAD NO HAND IN WRITING THEM.”

“Oh. Uh, who did then?”

“...”

“me, ashtray, an’ the dog.” You jumped at the sound of Red’s voice. “classic may ‘ave helped a bit but music ain’t really his thing.” You found yourself just staring wide eyed at him as he scratched the back of his skull.

“Oh.” Was all you could say. 

Silence stretched out as you stared at each other. An exasperated noise came from the archway and Edge stepped in to grab his brother by the hood. He shoved him out muttering under his breath then turned to you. 

“COME.” Turning on his heel, he swept out. You could hear muffled protests coming from Red fading into the entryway. Unsure what was happening but curious, you followed the noise.

Edge was at the front door with his hand on Red’s face trying to push him out. Red was holding onto the door frame.

“OUTSIDE NOW!”

“b-boss, why’d ya-oof!” Edge had let go only to plant his foot on Red’s chest, effectively kicking him onto the porch. There were claw marks in the door jam now. His fierce gaze turned to you.

“YOU TOO, THIS HAS - NO! YOU STAY RIGHT THERE! AND NO TELEPORTING! I’LL KNOW.” As Edge yelled at Red he motioned for you to come closer. Thoroughly confused you moved to the door. Edge put a hand on your back and pushed hard. Red automatically caught you as you stumbled out and the door slammed shut. A clicking sound followed and you froze.

Did he just...lock you out?

“What the hell Edge?!” You straightened up and turned towards the door.

“uh doll?”

“I know you’re just standing on the other side of the door, now open it!”

“doll.”

“We literally just had a conversation about this last week! You can’t control my life!”

“hey!” You whipped around to yell at Red too, but the words died on your lips. You were alone. In the middle of the night. With Red. 

“can we uh, jus’ talk a minute?”

“Did you set this up?” Your annoyance had not quite burned out yet.

“n-no, boss said he needed ta see me an’ well, here we are.” Searching his face you decided to be annoyed at Edge later. 

Red turned and sat heavily on the front step. You watched him for a moment before slowly following suit leaving a good arms distance between the two of you.

Neither of you said anything.  Red fiddled with the zipper of his parka and you covered your face in your hands trying to rub some idea of a conversation into your brain. 

You had thought so much about the abstract idea of needing to talk to him that you never actually filled in the actual words needing to be said. Luckily Red seemed to be more prepared than you.

“listen uh, what ‘appened...i shouldn’t ‘ave done that.” You nod but didn’t remove your hands from your face. “i wouldn’t blame ya if ya wanted ta break our bond.” Wait what. “‘m honestly surprised ya haven’t already.”

You raised your head to look at him incredulously. “What, just like that?”

“i mean, ’ve seen monsters dusted fer less.”

“Shit, really?”

“why’d ya think we’re the ‘fell’ clan?” He deadpanned, putting air quotes around the word fell. 

You had no response, so you let silence surround the two of you. When Red began to fiddle with his parka again you peeked at his face. Little beads of sweat dotted his skull and his eye lights had shrunk into barely visible pin pricks. 

“You really scared me Red.” You started quietly. There was a soft rattling sound from him but he didn’t say anything.

“Do you understand why?” He nodded and shot a quick glance at your face before trying to shrink as far into his parka as possible.

You don’t think you had it in you to forgive him for his actions. Not at this time anyway. But if he worked on being better, and learned from his mistakes then maybe he could earn it. You could at least acknowledge that he knew that he was in the wrong.

Sliding over a bit you nudged his arm to draw his attention back to you. “I am willing to move past this with you but we both need to listen to each other more.” His hands twitched in his lap.

“‘m not good at bein’ gentle an’ comfortin’ ‘n such.” 

“Do you think Papyrus was always so soft spoken? Or was able to cook?” Red shot you a look.

“yer comparin’ me ta the cream puff?” You couldn’t help but smile a little at the image of Red dancing around like Papyrus cooking breakfast, all well spoken and polite. “oh my stars ya are.”

“No I’m not.” You try to sound serious but your words come out strained as you fight the giggles trying to escape as your mental image turned from Red acting like Papyrus to dressing like Papyrus. You honestly couldn't tell if he would look like a really mad Blue or a cruder Black. 

“’m nothin’ like ‘im!” A few giggles got out and you sucked in a breath trying to hold onto it long enough to calm down. Feeling like you could talk again you risked a pat on his femur.

“No, I know you aren’t. I had a point, but the mental image of you acting like him threw me.”

“geez doll, way ta ruin the mood.”

“What, the sad or angry vibe that we had going?”

“i was workin’ on apologizin’ before-”

“Accepted.” His eye lights expanded a bit and his mouth hung open as the quiet word left you.

“b-but i, i hurt ya an’ tried ta-” You nod and pat his arm. 

Tears sprang unbidden to his sockets. You accepted his bond. You accepted him of all monsters as a mate. Why? He fucked up in the worst possible way. 

Blinking furiously he searched your face for a catch. There had to be one, he didn’t deserve this, it was too easy. 

Instead your hands came up slowly to brush the red tracks or magic from his cheek bones.

“You know that I’m sorry too... for kicking you out of my house and yelling.”

“‘s not yer fault.” He mumbled. You smiled and nudged his shoulder.

“Just, you know...talk to me next time before you try to pin me to the bed, or come into my room.” 

He nodded dumbly still in utter disbelief. 

“Hug me so we can start over?” You let go of his face and point at him. “One condition though.”

He nods, he would agree to anything at this point.

“Listen.” He blinked. 

“that it?”

“It’s important. I say no or stop you have to stop. There has to be trust here or this won’t work.”

He nods. That seemed to be enough because you opened your arms to him in an invitation for a hug. He twisted in his seated position and gave you a quick squeeze before retreating again, still unsure how much touch was okay. You scooted a bit closer and rested your head on his shoulder.

“‘m sorry.”

“I know.” 

You stayed like that for who knows how long. Eventually you began to talk about some of the other songs he had looked at in your non-performance folder. The casual conversation helped him to relax and eventually he shared some insight into the songs the band had performed tonight. 

Red would occasionally nuzzle your head with his or rub your back. You would always hum appreciatively at the touches. By the time you heard the door open, Red was making you laugh as he tried to convince you how often his favorite pick up line worked.

“I don’t believe that for a second.”

“believe it ‘r not doll face, yer gonna have ta watch out now.” You snorted into the fluff of his hood.

“I TOLD YOU.” Red turns and you peer over his shoulder at the skeletons in the doorway. Edge was standing to the side, arms crossed as he glared at Sans who was staring down at you. 

“Hey Sans, sorry I got a bit side tracked.” You stood and looked down at Red. “I expect a decent pick up line next time.” His chuckle rang in your ears as you followed a confused Sans back in.

Edge brushed your arm as you passed. Glancing up at him, he gave you a small nod as he stepped out with his brother. Sneaky devil, planned this whole thing.

Reaching Sans’s room, you easily fell into his mess of a blanket ball with him. Wrapping the two of you up on a comfy burrito. He didn’t say anything until you settled.

“he didn’t do anything to you did he?”

“No, we just talked about everything.” He hummed against your hair.

“as long as you’re okay.”

“I am. Thanks for looking out for me though.” He squeezes you tightly against him.

“any time princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not forgiven, but tentatively accepted. If you haven't seen it yet, I posted Red's punishment from chapter 27 on my Tumblr as a Buried in Bones short. It's pretty graphic, but justified. 
> 
> We're moving forward at least!  
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	35. Just a Drink away from Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games when magic is involved.

The weekend past uneventfully. Red stayed scarce for the most part, but he had stopped fleeing from you whenever he was in the same room as you. It was some progress, you guess. 

Monday dragged by after dance class. You ended up picking up the rest of your clothes you had left from your last cleaning spree and managed to connect with Blaire for a little while. She had completely settled in to her new home and enthusiastically filled you in on all of the interesting summer activities her campus offered.

You had to silently remind yourself that you were happy for her still. This is what she wanted to do. Didn’t stop you from moping around after you hung up until your shift. You missed her so much.

________________________

“And then she called my brother because  _ apparently  _ my word isn’t good enough for her.”

You nod and dutifully re-fill the complaining man’s glass. He was the only one currently sitting at the bar so you begrudgingly stood nearby and pretended to care about his woes. You were only half way through your shift, uhhg.

You had just begun to wonder how many hairs could possibly grow out of the mole on his ear when a tall figure passed behind the man and settled at the bar leaving one seat in between the two of them. Quietly thanking whatever powers that be, you turned to serve the new patron.

Mutt sat before you, tiny eye lights studying you as they seemed to always do. They briefly flicked to the man next to him but they quickly returned to your face when you greeted him.

“Hey Mutt, fancy a drink tonight?” You asked. He shrugged.

“got my usual?”

His usual? He’s never ordered anything from you before. You tried to articulate this to him but it came out in a series of confused noises that got him chuckling.

“don’ worry about it darlin’, i got us both covered.” And with that, he pulled a bottle of barbecue sauce from his duster and proceeded to pop the cap and take a swig. You tried to conceal the grossed out face you were inevitably making. Mutt didn’t seem to care, he only grinned and downed more of the condiment.

The man next to him didn’t share the amusement. “Excuse me monster, you can’t bring outside drinks in here!”

Mutt didn’t even spare the man a glance, simply tilting the bottle back once more. You, however, turned your attention back to him and gave him your best customer service smile.

“Thank you for your concern sir, but we do not consider condiments to be drinks.” You smiled again and turned back to your mate.

“He’s not even a paying customer though! I am, so-!!” He began before jumping up when Mutt turned quickly and leaned over the seat separating them.

“then pay.” He growled. The man may have been standing up, but Mutt could still look down at  him from his position on the stool. You opened your mouth to defuse the fight before it started but the man moved first yanking his wallet out from a back pocket.

“Don’t want to drink next to a monster anyway,” he mumbled, “close my tab lady.”

You happily ran his card and waved him off. As the door swung closed behind him you picked up his glass and dropped it in the dish tub.

“Really though Mutt, you should order something so I look busy.”

He raised a brow bone and stared at you. You stared back.

Very slowly he placed the bottle of barbecue on the bar top and slid it closer to you.

“word has it ya can make somethin’ good outta anythin’.” You blinked first at him then the sauce. He wanted you to make a drink using that?

Well…

It would pass the time so, what the hell.

Plucking the bottle up you put a small bit of the sauce on you finger tip and tasted it. Tangy, smokey, a bit of sweet underneath, all flavors you could work with. Setting the bottle down you began to rummage through the bar stock. You knew of one drink that used barbecue sauce in it, you just didn’t remember all of the ingredients. 

Barbecue sauce you had, it needed a bit of lemon juice and some V8. Locating those things you turned to the alcohol lining the wall behind you. The recipe called for whiskey if you remember right. Your fingers brushed over the bottles. Ah yes, Irish whiskey was what you needed for this. There was one other thing...hmm you’ll have to think about it while you mix.

Pulling out a highball glass you measured in the Whiskey, juices, and the barbecue sauce. Yea, the drink was definitely missing an ingredient, the glass was only partially full. Your eyes swept around your bar stock as you stirred the parts together. What was the last ingredient? 

Your eyes landed on the taps. Beer. You needed a beer to top this off. Not wanting to use tap beer in a mixed drink, you retrieved a can of one of your favorites and filled in the rest of the glass. Stirring gently you dropped a coaster in front of Mutt before placing the finished beverage before him.

“The rare Faith, Hope, and Garrity.” You say proudly. You hadn’t been sure you could come up with something at first. Hopefully it was decent.

Mutt looked over the drink, mild surprise passed over his features before settling back into his blank expression. Picking up the glass he raised it to his teeth and took the tiniest of sips. Then another, then he tipped the whole glass back and poured the rest of the drink into his mouth all at once. The glass returned to the coaster and he shot you a thumbs up.

“Good?” You asked.

He nods, “good.” Relief washed over you.

“Good.” Aaaand you had nothing else to say. 

Mutt wasn’t the most talkative of your mates. Whenever any of the other boys came to hang out while you worked, they were pretty chatty. There were only five other people in the bar tonight aside from your server, you and Mutt. You were not good at starting conversations, you could carry on a conversation, but starting one was awkward. You weren’t sure what to talk about with him.

Luckily, your server approached the bar with an empty glass and requested a refill for one of the tables. Nodding you procured a fresh glass and filled the order. Mutt watched in silence, letting the server leave again without so much as looking their way.

“Do you want another?”

“wanna go somewhere after this?”

He spoke at the same time as you so you were slow to register what he had asked.

“Uh, yea! Sure, I mean um… Do you have something in mind? Because I get off at midnight. Not much is open at that time.”

A slow grin spread over his skull. “don’ worry duchess, i gotta place.” And with that he pulled a dog treat from a pocket and left to smoke outside.

He came back in around last call to down one more drink, then pocketed his barbecue sauce as you closed down the bar.

Calling goodbye to your server, you locked the doors and turned to Mutt.

“So, what’s this mystery place that’s open for a late night date?” He stepped up close to you letting his distles ghost up your arms to your shoulders and back down.

“do ya trust me?” He asked.

You blinked and shivered at the light touches. He hasn’t given you a reason not to sooo.

“Yea.”

That sly grin returned and he pulled you up against him. The ground dropped out from under you and the chill of the void nipped at your skin. As suddenly as it started, the sensation of a shortcut stopped and you were left clinging to the front of Mutts turtle neck. Shaking your head to banish the dizziness, you turned to see where he had taken you.

The place was dark. Very dark. You were inside a building, but that was all you could glean from your surroundings.

“Where-?” You began to ask but Mutt took your hand and lead you confidently through the lightless room.

The winding path he pulled you along suggested that there were lots of things in his way or he was purposely keeping you confused as to where you were. When he suddenly halted, you bumped into his back.

“stand ‘ere,” he instructed, “close yer eyes.”

“I can’t see anything anyways but okay.” You laugh closing your eyes. You could hear him shuffling around then the glow of something turning on was made evident behind your eyelids. Mutt’s footsteps returned to you and something small and flat was pressed into your hand.

“okay.” He said.

You blinked open your eyes.

A skee ball arcade stood before you. Blinking at it several times you glanced down at the thing in your hand. It was a token card. Turning around, you could finally see the rest of the arcade from the glow of the one that was turned on. 

You let out a small laugh and faced Mutt.

“Is it okay for us to be in here?”

He shrugs and makes a sweeping gesture at the skee ball machine.

“don’tcha wanna get the high score?” You shake a finger in his face.

“No cheating this time?”

He raised a hand. “no cheatin’”

A grin slowly spread over your face, he mirrored your expression. Stepping past him, you approached the machine and slid the card through the reader. There was a clunking sound and five balls rolled down the slot for you to throw.

Picking one up, you glance back at Mutt one more time before bowling it up the lane. It popped up and bounced into the twenty point hole. Reaching for the next ball, you tried again.

Ten points.

Twenty points.

Twenty points.

Thirty points.

Mutt’s hand came into view, picking up the next ball as they rolled back down the chute.

“mind if i give it a go?” You shrugged and moved over to give him room.

He rolled the ball around in his palm a few times the sent it flying up the lane. You were thankful for the mesh covering the back board because his ball hit the end and bounced around the cage a few times before falling in the ten point hole.

You had to suppress your laugh at the look on his face. He scooped up another ball and sent that one up the lane as well. This throw was a little more gentle, but it still bounced around too much to score anything but ten points. 

The frustrated huff that he tried to hide from you nearly broke you. You could almost see his desire to use his magic to guide the balls into the high scoring holes. But he dutifully bowled ball after ball up the lane without it. 

Eventually you could see the frustration turning to anger and you decided to step in. You caught up the last ball as it rolled down the slot.

“Let’s play something else okay?” He blinked at the scoreboard, then at the ball in your hand.

“you should have the high score.” He reached for the ball but you held it away from him and stepped back. Which gave you an idea.

“Too bad, I have the last ball.” You winked and took off into the darkness. He had turned your bad day into a good one by starting a game of chase once. You didn’t see why you couldn’t do the same.

Mutt watched you disappear into the forest of machines. He cast another confused look at the mediocre score he had managed to produce. He had wanted to win for you. Win without resorting to using his magic to perfect his aim. He was a hunter after all, he relied on his aim and tracking abilities to hunt down his quarry in the underground.

But…

You didn’t seem to care too much about the numbers. Why play the game then? He scanned the dim room. You had hidden yourself somewhere amongst the arcades. A grin pulled at the edge of his mouth at the memory of his last experience with you here. 

This was a game he was good at. Forget the human ones surrounding him. This, he could win.

You had miscalculated just how quickly the room darkened once you left the little circle of light the skee ball machine produced. Regardless, you pressed forward, making your way as quickly as you could through the silent machines. Finding a photo booth, you slipped inside and tried to ease your breathing so you wouldn't give yourself away.

That turned out to be a very difficult task as you felt like every breath was a shout in the silent room. You strained to listen for any indication of where Mutt was. A few times you heard him chuckle to himself or call out your name but you stayed as quiet as you could be. You were not going to make this easy for him. He was very hard to catch so you were determined to be hard to find.

You felt your heart leap into your throat at the sudden appearance of his boots behind the photo booth curtain.

“duchess~” He called softly. You suppress a shiver at his tone and back quickly out of the other side of the machine. Before you could decide which direction to sneak off in, one of his arms slipped around your waist, the other trailed down your arm to take hold of the ball still clutched in your hand. You squealed and turned in his grasp to face him.

“caught you.” He murmured, repeating the words you had said to him last time. You laugh and let him have the ball. 

“It seems you have earned a prize for winning this game.” The adrenaline from being caught so unexpectedly was making you brave. His skull dipped down to nuzzle into the top of your head.

“an’ what would that be?” His growl was low and a bit indulgent as he let you string him along in the conversation.   
“Hmmm, maybe if you closed your eyes I’ll come up with something.” He laughed but obeyed. The sparks of light burning in his skull disappeared behind the weird boney lids all of the skeleton monsters seemed to possess.

Taking a deep breath, you looked up at him and gathered the last of your adrenaline fueled courage to press your mouth to his. At first it was just your lips on his teeth. But when he registered what was happening, his arms wound more tightly around you and his magic rained countless little sparks over your lips. 

His hold was firm, but he allowed you to pull away, even if he whined about it.

“One win, one prize Mutt.” You tease slipping from his embrace and pulling him back towards the only lit machine in the building. “But I think you could earn another if you help me with my game.”

You came to a halt in front of the skee ball machine and opened your hand for the ball still clutched in his possession. 

He raised a brow but handed you the ball. “thought you didn’t like cheatin’.” He said.

You roll your eyes. “We won’t be breaking any records with our current score, plus I don’t think we can count this as a legal round seeing as it’s the middle of the night and the place is technically closed.” You wave the ball back and forth as you smile at him.

He shakes his skull but grins as he comes up behind you. Together, you bowl the ball up the lane, it pops up and an unfamiliar floral scent carried by the more familiar smell of Mutt’s dog treat smokes tickles your nose.

One hundred points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Everything is great! Everyone is happy!?
> 
> Last chance to suggest band names. All suggestions will be listed on my Tumblr on Sunday for a vote if I manage to get computer access while we move!
> 
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	36. Stop Before You Get Me Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you hold onto your emotions, they are bound to come out all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have computer access yay! 
> 
> I was finally able to put that poll up on my Tumblr so you guys can vote on what the boy's band name will be. Go vote! I'll close it next Friday.

“Wait really?” You were sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee in hand. Edge stood at the stove burning some eggs.

“OF COURSE. DID YOU REALLY THINK YOUR GOVERNMENT WOULD LET US JUST DO AS WE PLEASED?” A plate of grayish yellow scrambled eggs was placed in front of you. 

“I guess not. But, you kinda already do as you please.”  Edge snorted as he began washing his cooking dishes. 

“AGAIN, I APOLOGIZED FOR LOCKING YOU OUT. I WILL HANDLE IT DIFFERENTLY NEXT TIME.” The eggs jiggled as you poked at them with a fork, was it leaking something? Nope, not eating these. Picking up your coffee you pretended to let them cool. 

“Next time?”

“HAVE YOU MET MY IDIOT BROTHER? HE WILL INEVITABLY NEED TO GROVEL BEFORE YOU AGAIN FOR SOME ATROCITY OR ANOTHER.” You roll your eyes and let it go in favor of caffeinating your tired self. You and Edge had already argued this topic to death, you’ll just handle Red yourself in the future...hopefully it wouldn’t be necessary.

You were going to have to find some other way to fill your day now. Edge and Red had to go down to the monster embassy for some post surfacing thing along with the rest of their clan. More than just your boys would be missing some or all of their band members because of this, so the battle of the bands round would have to be moved to next week. 

Crazy to think that they had only been free for about two months. Stretch and Blue would have theirs later considering the Swap clan emerged days after Fell did. 

Red shuffled in and poured himself a cup of coffee. Slumping onto the stool next to you he laid his head down and closed his sockets.

“That excited to talk about your time on the surface, huh?” You rub his back sympathetically, trying out your tentative acceptance. He cracks an eye open to gauge how serious your statement was before huffing and flipping his hood up. “Aww come on Red, it could be fun.”

“yea,” came his muffled response “fun with a capital f u.” You roll your eyes but keep rubbing his back.

This was actually pretty nice. Having company in the mornings again. Partaking in the little domestic morning rituals of making coffee for a household instead of just yourself, while someone else made breakfast. Well, they intended to make breakfast. You grimace at the congealed mass of what was originally eggs on your plate. 

“S-RED! YOU CAN’T WEAR THOSE FILTHY CLOTHES TO THE EMBASSY!” Well it  _ was _ a peaceful morning.

“don’t think they’re gonna care what i ‘ave on boss.”

“WELL I DO! YOUR ATTIRE REFLECTS ON ME AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DRAGGING MY NAME DOWN BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO LAZY TO FIND A DECENT SHIRT! UPSTAIRS NOW!” Red groaned but dragged himself upright. You passed him his coffee as he slouched out grumbling the whole way. 

“AND YOU!” You start a bit, whirling around in your stool to face him. “EAT.”

“Yes master.” You say, picking up your fork and poking at the eggs again. A blush lights up his cheek bones as he sweeps out of the kitchen. Heh, got him.

You finish your coffee and scrape the failed science experiment into the garbage. Glancing down at your phone, you noted four missed calls from that unknown number. You were tempted to call them back just to see who it was, but it could very well be just a robot caller too.  

Wandering back upstairs, you poked your head into Sans’s room. Still asleep. Turning around you knocked on Papyrus’s door. 

No response. 

Turning the handle you peeked inside. Everything was neat and orderly like usual, the only thing different was the lack of textbooks on his desk. Must have gone into his class this morning. Clicking the door shut you had to flatten yourself against it to avoid being run over by Black and Blue marching down the hall. Mutt trailed tiredly behind.

“Hey guys, whatcha up to?” The trio halted.

“GOOD MORNING MY PET. ARE YOU GOING TO ACCOMPANY ME TO WITNESS MY VICTORY OVER THIS PIP SQUEAK?” Black swept up your hand to press a skele kiss on the back of it making you blush.

“I’M TALLER THAN YOU BLACK! YOU ARE ONLY  MY HEIGHT WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR HEELS ON!” Blue huffed.

“Uhhh, so what are you doing exactly?”

“BLACK SAYS HE CAN RUN FARTHER THAN I CAN, HE DOESN’T BELIEVE IN HOW TIRELESS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE TRULY IS!” You had to nod at that. Blue had willingly run to your house and back before. He even offered to do it again. You knew that you would be winded not even halfway to your place if you tried it.

“Are you running too?” You looked over to Mutt. He only shrugged and pulled a dog treat from his pocket. “Ookay, well good luck to all of you.”

“THANK YOU MAIDEN!”

“LIKE I EVEN NEED LUCK.” They spoke at the same time and Blue launched himself into your arms hugging you tightly. You giggled and kissed the top of his skull, returning the embrace. Black’s cheeks lit up lavender at that and stepped forward when Blue released you. 

“I SHALL ALSO ACCEPT YOUR FAREWELL.” He said. Suppressing a laugh, you leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek bone. 

“Have fun.” You said straightening up. The two softly glowing skeletons nodded and started down the stairs. Mutt paused on his way by. Leaning over so he was level with you and presented his cheek bone. You roll your eyes but go to kiss him as well.

At the last second, he turned his head and captured your lips with his teeth. You squeaked at the bolt of magic that shot through you. It was sharp and fast at first but it turned languid as it curled outwards, thoroughly exploring every inch of you. It was nothing like the little sparks he had peppered you with before.

You didn’t even realize he had pulled away until you felt his hands removing yours from his duster. He laughed softly at your expression and pat your head before going down stairs. You shivered a bit as the magic slowly dissipated. Goddammit Mutt. 

You stood in the hallway grounding yourself. You didn’t notice Stretch standing in his doorway. He watched you for a minute before sliding over and joining you as you stared at the floor.

“anything interesting down there?” You twitched a bit at his voice and heaved a sigh.

“Nope.”

“deciding on whether or not you wanna go with the others?” You shot him a look out of the corner of your eye. His face looked carefully neutral.

“Why would I wanna go running?” His eye lights flicked to your face and softened a bit. “You okay there Stretch?” He shrugged and you turned to fully face him.

“If I can’t lie to you, then you’re not allowed to lie to me either.” He stared at you for a bit. There was a tightness in his shoulders. Jerking his head in a signal to follow, he went back to his room.

As the door clicked closed he sat on the edge of his bed. Not knowing exactly what was bothering the lanky skeleton you opted to sit in the desk chair. 

“So uh.” Stretch raised a hand and you closed your mouth.

“what changed?” He asked. You quickly inhaled to answer only to find that you had no idea what he was referring to. 

“I’m not sure I follow.” You laugh apologetically and lean forward in your seat trying to catch his eye. For a long few moments he studied his shoes. Following his example you scrutinized his trainers. Silently asking them for the secret words to fix whatever was eating at your honey loving skele.

Things had been going so well in your opinion. Sure there had been a few hiccups with Edge attacking you, the whole Red debacle, and Stretch getting upset because you had a sleepover with Blue-oooh, was he still upset about that? Was that why he asked if you were thinking of going out with Blue and the others earlier?

Stretch’s voice speaking your name accompanied by a light tap on your knee brought you back to reality. The look on his face suggested that he had tried to get your attention a few times before this one. You flushed a little muttering an apology.

“guess i’m wondering what happened between now and a few weeks back. you were so freaked out about this bond that you basically ran from the house. and i know we talked about it and said we would get to know each other before…and now you’re... i just wanna know what’s real with you.”

What’s real? Wasn’t all of this real? You blinked several times trying to wrap your head around what he was asking. 

“Do you think we’re going to fast or something? We haven’t-. I don’t-.”

“that’s not it.” He snapped. You leaned back a bit at his tone. “monsters pour everything they are into a bond. the soul connection offers deeper intimacy and protection than anything humans can even perceive. even in my short time up here, i’ve seen how flippant humans are about their relationships so tell me  _ honey _ . are you here for the bond you tried to run from, or are you here to just get your kicks with some monsters?”

You stared wide eyed at his intense gaze. He thought you were playing games? A spark of irritation passed over you.

“I’m trying to figure this out just as much as you and the others are. Stars Stretch I thought we had cleared this up!” You stood up waving your arms a bit as you spoke. “I don’t know why you’re mad, as I recall you’re the one that started all this flirting, not me!” 

At that, Stretch abruptly stood as well, squaring his shoulders and drawing up to his full height. You unconsciously stepped back placing the desk chair between you and him. He was terrifyingly tall when he wasn’t slouching, you’re pretty sure he was taller than Edge even when he was wearing those heeled boots.

“answer the question.”

“I-I’m not playing games.” He glared down at you but didn’t say anything. “I’m not playing games.” You repeated quietly. 

For a long moment you stared at each other. All of the emotion seemed to leave Stretch at once, his shoulders and spine slumping back into his usual slouch and he shut his sockets. Not knowing if you should go to him or not, your hands fluttered uselessly in front of you. 

“please,” He rasped. “understand that you have our very souls.” His eye lights found yours. “for us it’s real, it’s everything... i need to know that it’s the same for you.”

…

……

“Stretch-” You began. But he was already moving towards the door. “W-wait let-” 

Click.

* * *

 

Stretch leaned against his door running his hands down his face. Had he taken it to far? What started out as worry over his brother’s relationship with you had grown and eaten at him over the week. The way you so casually invited Sans to bed in one hand then shamelessly flirted with him and everyone else in the other was starting to rub him the wrong way.

And when he had opened his door this morning to find you happily kissing both Sans and his double goodbye… it just magnified. Mutt’s little stunt, and your reaction to it, well it pushed him over the edge. 

Why was he like this? Everything was going great, if his stupid mind would just. Shut. Up. He could, he would… He really needed a cigarette. Except, they were in his room. With you.

Inwardly groaning he slid down the door until he was sitting on the hallway floor. What was he going to do? A soft thunk sounded as his skull came to a rest on the door. 

Just as he made up his mind to just go in and grab them, the soft sounds of his guitar drifted through the wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch... use your words better!
> 
> Go vote! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	37. 4 Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubt in your relationships has been sown. You're trying your best though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your coping mechanism is to make music and hope for the best.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who made band name suggestions and to all who voted on them. We have a band name for out skelebois.  
> Punk's Not Dead!

Tomato juice, bourbon, horseradish, lemon juice, and ketchup in the shaker with ice. Just keep shaking it, they won’t know you’re nervous if you shake it with enthusiasm. Strain into a tall glass with ice, swirl in a dash of worcestershire and celery salt. Leave out the peppercorn though, Sans doesn’t like the peppercorn.

Placing the finished drink on a tray with several others you smoothed down your shirt before picking it up. Delivery of favorite drinks for your skeletons.

After Stretch had closed you in his room, you had admittedly panicked a bit. To calm yourself you had latched onto the most familiar object nearby, which happened to be his guitar. Playing aimlessly soothed you enough to make you realize that you probably weren’t locked in. Stretch had walked out sure, but there was no way to lock the door from the outside without a key.

You were right, opening the door you snuck into the spare room to change out of pajamas then slipped out the front door to walk home. Stretch’s words echoed in your ears the entire way. 

Home wasn’t much better. You paced around mulling over your relationships. This was the first time you had ever experienced a poly relationship. And while you quite enjoyed the attention from everyone, you hadn’t really stopped to think about how the boys felt about seeing you with the others. Most of them seemed to begrudgingly accept it but for all you knew, they felt the same as Stretch.

How could you tell them that you were afraid. So far every relationship you have ever had in your life that you considered close had ended. Be it family, friends, or the occasional partner you had attempted to make a connection with, it just...ended. Tragically or otherwise, someone always left, or died, or simply disappeared from your life.

This bond had given you a slight sense of hope that they would stick around, that you wouldn’t end up alone again. Stretch’s confrontation had shaken you, he had very easily walked away. You had to prove it to him. You had to prove it to all of them that you were there for the bond. That the closeness and affection you held for each of them was real. So you did what you usually did to express emotion to others, you wrote, and brought it with you to open mic night.

“Bloody Mark for Sans, 101 sherbert for Paps, glass of Syrah for you Black, a FHG for Mutt.” You moved quickly around the table, depositing drinks as smoothly as you could without giving away the slight tremor in your hands.

“Here’s your Malbec Edge, I promise I won’t drink it for you this time.” he rolled his eye lights but didn’t respond, instead he picked up the wine glass and gave it a swirl. “Red, I’ll never understand your love of this mustard margarita but here ya go! Here’s that Shooting Star I promised you Blue, I hope you like it. And of course, the Bee’s Knees for Stretch.”

You set the last drink down and hugged the empty tray to your chest. “Do you guys need anything else before I head back to the bar?” There was a small chorus of no’s or thank you’s so you nodded and quickly retreated.

A server announced the various performers as you and Chillby served drinks. You had made sure to put your name somewhere in the middle so you didn’t look too eager, but also wasn’t waiting until the last minute to play. When your name was finally called, you moved to the stage taking up an acoustic guitar and settling on the stool.

“Hey guys, since I can’t play with the band anymore I’ll just try to entertain you this way.” You waited for the laughter to die down and your eyes landed on Stretch for a moment before focusing on your song page. 

“This song is an answer, I uh, hope you like it.” Resettling the guitar in your lap you [started to sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93v6SGHKcvQ).

**If I show you**

**Get to know you**

**If I hold you just for today**

**I'm not gonna wanna let go**

**I'm not gonna wanna go home**

**Tell me you feel the same**

 

**'Cause I'm for real**

**Are you for real?**

**I can't help myself**

**It's the way I feel**

**When you look me in the eyes like you did last night**

**I can't stand to hear you say goodbye**

**But it feels so right**

**'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side**

**So don't let me go**

**Cause you have my soul**

**And I just wanted you to know**

 

**I don't wanna look back**

**Cause I know that we have**

**Something the past could never change**

**And I'm stuck in the moment**

**And my heart is open**

**Tell me that you feel the same**

 

**'Cause I'm for real**

**Are you for real?**

**I can't help myself**

**It's the way I feel**

**When you look me in the eyes like you did last night**

**I can't stand to hear you say goodbye**

**Well it feels so right**

**'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side**

**So don't let me go**

**'Cause you have my soul**

**And I just wanted you to know**

 

**Hold me down**

**Hold me now**

**I'm safe, I'm sound**

**When you're around**

**Hold me down**

**Hold me now**

**I'm safe, I'm sound**

**When you're around**

 

**'Cause I'm for real**

**Are you for real?**

**I can't help myself**

**It's the way I feel**

**When you look me in the eyes like you did last night**

**I can't stand to hear you say goodbye**

**Well it feels so right**

**'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side**

**So don't let me go**

**'Cause you have my soul**

**And I just wanted you to know**

 

**'Cause I'm for real**

**Are you for real?**

**I can't help myself**

**It's the way I feel**

**When you look me in the eyes like you did last night**

**I can't stand to hear you say goodbye**

**Well it feels so right**

**'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side**

**So don't let me go**

**'Cause you have my soul**

**And I just wanted you to know**

There, you were committed now. Not that you weren’t before but, basically proclaiming it in a public forum like this made it feel more official. You quickly put the guitar away and escaped back to your post at the bar with your song sheet, trying not to look at the skeleton’s table for fear of their reactions.

Chillby gave you a look and teased you about being all love sick for a while and a few of the patrons sitting at the bar shared their general thoughts about your song but not a single skeleton came your way for the rest of the evening. A part of you was thankful for the brief respite. In theory it gave you a chance to calm your nerves. Sadly, the longer they stayed at their table the more nervous you became.

As the night went on, you watched as your boys slowly trickled out. Papyrus was the first to leave, jingling his car keys and simply waving in your direction as he went. Black and Blue left soon after, from the looks on their faces you surmised that they were going to race each other again. Mutt stood and had disappeared into the bathroom, you assumed he teleported to where ever from there because he had yet to return. Near closing time Edge dragged a stumbling Red out followed by a swaying Stretch. 

Huh, out of all of them, you had at least expected a comment from him. But no, you had no idea of what they thought. 

“Go home.” You jumped at the crackling voice next to you. “You’ve been wiping down the same spot for five minutes so go home before you rub a hole in a perfectly good bar.” Chillby reached down and snatched the bar cloth from your hands.

“Hey! We’ve only got about twenty minutes left till closing anyways, I can-” You attempted to grab the cloth back. The flamesman simply strode past you to pick up your things, shove them in your arms and usher you out from behind the bar.

“Home.” He repeated, jabbing a purple fiery finger in your face.

“Chills, I-” There was a whooshing noise followed by loud pops and crackles as Chillby became brighter. The flames not covered by clothing jumped and grew in his annoyance. Backing up you slung your bag over your shoulder. “Fine, fine, I’ll go...hot head.” The heat around him diminished a bit as he shook his head at you and went back to closing down.

“everything okay?” You squeaked at Sans’s voice by your ear.

“Y-yea, just getting kicked out early by MY EMPLOYEE.” You raised your voice to pointedly yell over at said employee. Chillby’s back was to you but you heard him chuckle as he flipped you off over his shoulder. Rolling your eyes you brought your attention back to Sans. “Guess it’s time to head home.”

“which home?” He asked, extending an arm for you to take. Slipping yours around his, the two of you headed out the door.

Uh. UHHH. On one hand you wanted to stay the night at Sans’s place, but on the other… you still had no idea of what Stretch or the others had thought about your proclamation, and you weren’t sure you could handle another confrontation like the other day.

“My place please.” Sans hummed in acknowledgement and let you set the walking pace into your neighborhood.

You slowly relaxed as you went. This was nice. This was normal. Just you and Sans like before heading home after your shift. It was amazing to you how chill he continued to be through this whole situation. His stability was really what you needed right now.

He didn’t complain when you pulled him inside after you. Nor when you tugged off his jacket before pushing him into bed. Stripping down to a tank top and spanks you crawled on and collapsed on top of him wrapping your arms securely around his ribs and tucking your head under his chin.

“that kinda day huh?” He chuckled returning your embrace.

“Mmn.” 

“need a metaphorical ear?”

“...Mmmm. Maybe in a bit.” You felt him nod against the top of your head and his hands began slowly rubbing your back. 

The familiarity of this helped you melt into his chest. You used to hold him in a similar fashion when he finally admitted to you how bad his nightmares were. After that, you had basically demanded that he wake you if an episode occurred. You even remember camping out in front of his door the first few nights after you found out so you could rush in if it sounded like he needed you.

“Do you remember the first time we did this?” The deep rumble of his laughter rolled through your chest and head.

“ya basically tackled me out of a nightmare. probably wasn’t the smartest thing ta do considerin’ you had no idea how i reacted to ‘em.”

“It worked though didn’t it?”

“heh yea. guess it did.”

“... Sans?”

“mmm.”

“Do you even want to be bonded to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music in this chapter.
> 
> Avril Lavigne  
> 4 Real
> 
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	38. You’re Crazy and I’m Crazy About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for this?
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter, didn't think this would transition super smooth with the next batch of shenanigans so... enjoy!

“Do you even want to be bonded to me?” You asked.

His hands stopped moving on your back. He lay frozen beneath you for a moment before he pulled one of your arms away from his rib cage so he could roll both of you to the side without pinning it under him. Distals hooked under your chin directing your face and eyes up to look into his. 

“what’re ya talking about? why would i not want to be bonded to ya?” His face wavered in your vision as tears welled up.

“Why me?” The words just barely made it out past your constricted throat. You could feel his grip on you tighten and you were dragged forward so you were as close to him as physically possible while still being able to look into his face. His eye lights searched your face.

“ya took my brother ‘n i in, showed us a new life. gave us your shelter, your food, your time. ya taught paps how ta cook and encouraged him ta go ta college when we were granted citizenship... i can’t count the times ya pulled me from nightmares to the point that they rarely happen anymore.” His voice was low and he pressed his face into the top of your head.

“frisk may have broken the magical barrier so we could physically be on the surface. But you broke down my mental barriers so i could actually _live_ on the surface. i couldn’t ask for a better bond mate.”

Hot tears rolled over your nose and sideways down your cheek to soak your pillow. 

“B-but I don’t even know what it really means to be a bond mate. What if I mess it up, what if you find out later that you don’t actually like me.” You hiccup softly as the tears continue to flow. “And the others, what if we can’t work out this multi-bond stuff. I know I’m being selfish but I don’t want to lose anyone.”

Sans let go of your chin so you could bury your face in his shirt. Using his magic, he lifted the pair of you just enough to move the comforter out from under you. As it settled over you two, he spoke.

“i don’t think i could dislike ya princess. as for the others, well, if they can’t figure it out then it’s more of you fer me.” A muffled watery laugh shook his sternum. 

You shifted a bit, settling under the blanket with him. The comfortable silence stretched out, broken only by an occasional sniffle from your place buried in his chest. He could feel you fiddling with his shirt, twisting it between your fingers as you mulled over whatever it was you were thinking about.

You were relieved that at least Sans seemed content with this whole multi-bond craziness. You didn’t know who all shared that sentiment, but with him in your corner you think you could bear it easier. He was just so calm, so steady, so safe. 

You noticed that he was subtly exaggerating the breathing motions in his ribs for you to match. Dummy, didn’t really need to breath, but did so to remind you to do the same. You wiped your eyes and nose and focused on the movement.

Eventually you removed your face from his chest. Sans’s sockets were half lidded as he stared blankly over your head. A wave of affection washed over you and you wiggled up so you could kiss his cheek bone. He blinked then grinned down at you.

“ya missed.”

“Did not, I got you right where I intended.”

“pretty sure ya missed.”

You giggled and feigned ignorance. “Then where should I have been aiming?”

His grin grew and a hand slid up to cradle the back of your head. “ya gotta ask nicely princess.”

A brow involuntarily quirked at that but you decided to indulge him. “Please enlighten me Sans, where should I kiss you in the future?” He chuckled as he pushed you back until you were laying flat on the bed so he could prop himself up on top of you.

“well. ya could have gotten _a-head_ and chosen here.” His teeth brushed against your forehead. You blinked in confusion but he kept moving.

“everyone _nose_ about here.” Little tingles ran down your nose making you giggle again.

“i would even accept here.” He nudged your head to the side a bit and trailed a few kisses up your jaw line, the puns had stopped. 

“ya see princess, there were many places ya could have chosen from.” His voice rumbled low in your ear and you shivered as he began to move down the side of your neck.

“Sans please.” You slid one hand over his skull trying to pull him back to your face. The other still gripped his shirt.

“please what?” Magic trailed along the top of your shoulder then sparked against your clavicle, slow and cooling upon contact.

“Kiss meeee~.” The words came out as a moan as his teeth parted to clamp down delicately on the muscle connecting your neck and shoulder. His tongue slowly trailed over the flesh held captive in his mouth drawing another moan from your lips. You whimpered at the loss when he released you to nuzzle into your hair.

“thought i was princess.”

“N-no, I mean. Yes you were but.” You tugged on his shirt again but he had gone completely limp on top of you. 

“Sans.” 

A very loud snore echoed in your ear. 

“Sans!”

Fucking tease! You wriggled a bit, rolling him to the side so you could face away from him. His low laugh sounded behind you as an arm snaked around your waist pulling you back against him.

“not sure yer ready for that door ta open yet princess, but lemme _smooch_ things over.” He tilted your head to the side so he could lean over you again completely ignoring your huff.

Cool teeth pressed lightly against your lips. The scent of pine trees and something else settled around you. It was like snow. Or some place that had only ever seen snow, only knew the touch of cold. The sensation of his magic tumbled lazily through you stealing your breath and cooling the fire that had previously started to rise in your core.

When he pulled away you had to pretend you didn’t need to gulp for air. Simply nodding in response to his murmured good night.

Long after you were sure he had fallen asleep you lay awake. Hyper aware of every place your body connected to his. Damn these skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was ready? ^_^ We're getting to the good stuff I promise.
> 
> xoxo   
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	39. Glitter in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have promises to keep, you can survive them right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have steady internet and computer access again! Finally got settled in a new place so I'll be around more to talk in comments and such, thank you for sticking with me!

You jolted awake at the sound of your alarm. Only to have it turn itself off before you could roll over. Worming your hand out of the tangle of blankets and bones you rubbed at your eyes. Sans had gone full koala on you in the night. Arms and legs wrapped around you, holding you firmly to his chest. His grip was like iron, preventing you from doing anything except move the free arm.

It took a full ten minutes of wriggling around and prodding at him to get his sockets to blink open.

“it’s saturday.” he grumbled, loosening his hold.

“I gotta pee though.” You finally manage to scoot back enough to roll over and stumble out of bed. Only to hop back into it at the sight of Mutt lounging in your desk chair scrolling through your phone.

“Mmwhat the fuck!?” 

Sans bolted upright at your tone yanking you back into his lap, left eye light flaring blue. Though he quickly dropped out of high alert upon seeing Mutt ignoring both you and him.

“stars mutt, what are ya doin’ here?” He rubbed his hands over his skull before letting them settle around you. 

“gotta pick up duchess is all.” He still wasn’t looking up. How did he get into your phone? Wait, why was he picking you up?

“Uh, did we make plans or something? Not that I’m canceling, it’s just that…” You crane your neck around to look at Sans. He looked just as confused as you felt.

“we don’t,” He finally set your phone down and his gaze turned to take you and your bed mate in. “ya promised my bro a date, ’m here ta get ya to it.”

“What, now?”He checks your phone and shrugs.

“he started gettin’ ready an hour ago. so i’d say ya have another hour ‘r so ‘fore ya have ta be anywhere.”

“He’s taking two hours to get ready? What are we even doing? Wait, how long have you been here?” Your rapid-fire questions made him laugh as he stood to slouch into your closet. Opening your mouth to continue yelling at him, you paused at the even squeeze of Sans’s arms around your middle.

“ya don’t have to go if ya don’t want to.” He mumbled into your shoulder.

“I know. I did promise him a date though.” He was quiet for a moment, then his arms tightened again.

Teeth pressed against the base of your neck making you squeak. It quickly turned into a shocked scream when he blew a loud raspberry into your skin. Mutt poked his head out of the closet at the noise before disappearing again when you started laughing. 

“Ahh! Sans don’t! I hafta peeee!” He chuckled but let you scramble off of the bed. You paused in the bathroom doorway at the sound of your name.

“have fun okay?” You smile and nod looking back at him. “remember, just call my name if ya need anything at all. i’ll be there.”

“I will, thank you.” You blow him a kiss before closing the door. Welp, if you were going on a date, you might as well shower.

* * *

 

“wear these.” You jumped as the door opened. You were in nothing but your towel brushing your wet hair out.

“Mutt! You can’t just barge in on people!” He nodded setting some clothes down by the sink but he didn’t leave. Instead, he stared at the brush in your hand and the fist full of hair you were currently trying to detangle.

“does it always hold water?”

“Uh, what?”

“yer hair.”

“Oh uh, yea I guess it does.” He moved to stand behind you so he could gather up your dripping hair.

“may i?” You were staring at him in shock in the mirror and robotically handed him your brush. Ow, okay, nope that was a bad idea.

Your hands flew up to stop his. He had pressed the brush against your scalp and ran it downwards. Only you hadn’t finished detangling everything before, and now he was not so gently tugging at a knot.

“Ow Mutt, don’t...don’t do that!” His hands shot away from you and he muttered an apology. You worked on the knot until it disappeared. He simply hovered behind you, watching the process with interest. 

“You don’t want to yank on it, it’s attached to my head after all.” You explained handing the brush back to him.

He silently took it and began to run it through your hair. When he hit a knot again, he set it aside to mimic how you had worked through the last one. Even after the knot was worked out, he continued to just thread his fingers through your damp hair. Scrunching it, flattening it, twirling it around his knuckles. It was absurdly adorable to watch this hulking beast of a skeleton be completely enamored by your wet hair. 

Eventually, his eye lights met your smiling face in the mirror. He only held your gaze for a moment, before his eyes wandered downward to inspect the towel still wrapped tightly around you. His fingers twitched against your scalp. Suddenly he released you and strode out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Okay, moment over you guessed.

When you finally arrived at your date destination, you were... supremely underwhelmed. Mutt had teleported you into… the skeleton’s kitchen? Black stood by the stove taking stock of the pile of ingredients resting there. At Mutt’s call, he turned.

“AH, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU MY PET, ARE YOU READY FOR OUR DATE?” He swept up your hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it making you blush. 

He had forgone his usual armor and bandana for a pair of dark jeans and a deep violet button-down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons were undone showing off the top of his sternum and clavicles. You felt a bit under dressed but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Uh, yea. I guess I am.” You glance at Mutt trying to gauge his reaction to Black’s affection towards you. He was texting, politely staying out of your interaction with his brother.

“MUTT, LEAVE.” Black must have noticed your look. 

“m’lord.” Mutt made an exaggerated bow, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he teleported away with a wink. Black simply rolled his eye lights and tugged you over to the pile of food on the counter.

“IT IS APPALLING TO THINK THAT WE HAVE NOT SHARED MY SPECIALTY BURRITOS BEFORE. WHAT BETTER WAY TO STRENGTHEN OUR BOND THAN TO CREATE THEM TOGETHER!” You hummed absently as you looked over the ingredients he had out.

Tortillas, beef, cheese, and rice. Huh, seems pretty normal so far. You shifted a few cans of corn aside to find glitter. A tall container of craft glitter. Oh boy, you don’t recall if Papyrus had bought a new jar of the edible stuff after Blue’s tacos or not. There was some clattering off to the side then a glass of wine was pressed into your hands.

“SHALL WE?” You nod absently taking a sip. Might as well see how this turns out.

* * *

Stretch took a long drag from his cigarette. Purple smoke puffed nearby, signaling that Mutt had joined him. It had been an interesting band practice. They had written a few songs for the upcoming finals concert but he was sick of singing about the underground. 

He was happy to be on the surface and the seemingly endless resets had so far stopped. But all he could write about right now was from before. Mutt and Red had a similar affliction. None of them had much time to really experience the surface enough to write about it. Only Papyrus could do that, but he didn’t seem to have any interest in writing his own music.

He watched the smoke drift up and away. He had written about you too, but it might not be the best idea to perform those with all that had just happened between you and him. The song you sang last night seemed sincere, so why did he still feel so put off by your attitude towards the bonds? Stubbing out the cigarette, he stood and ambled over to the front door. Mutt appeared in front of him.

“sans’s entertainin’ right now.” He said around the dog treat in his mouth.

“it’s our house too mutt.” He stared his double in the eye sockets. Mutt simply stared back. An argument was not worth it right now. Stretch stepped through the void and into the entryway. A hand clamped onto his shoulder and he was once again in the driveway.

“mutt.”

“stretch.” 

He pushed Mutt’s hand off his shoulder and teleported again. This time to his room, then the library to lose him, then the kitchen for good measure. He swayed a bit on his feet from the consecutive jumps through the void but the reason he needed to lean against the island was not from magic consumption.

You were sitting on the floor leaning against the kitchen cabinets. A pair of empty wine glasses were on the counter above your head and you were absolutely covered in glitter. 

It wasn’t just you that was sparkling either. His eye lights noticed the stuff all over the floor, the counters, and even the stovetop had a fine layer. A glittering trail lead into the mudroom nearby. Before he could think to say anything Black emerged from the end of the trail, towel in hand. 

The tiny tyrant had not escaped the storm of sparkles that had apparently swept through the kitchen. He noted that his armor was missing but there was just as much glitter shimmering on Black as there was on you.

Black knelt down next to you and began to wipe at the glitter on your cheek muttering something to you in a low voice. You giggled and scooped up some of the sparkles next to you and smeared them across his shirt. He dropped the towel snatching up your hand and leaned in.

Stretch had seen enough. Looking away he took a shortcut to his room. Time to revisit those songs.

* * *

Everything had started so smoothly. You had prepped the pan and oven for baking and opened the various cans of corn and beans. Black had started on the meat as he retold some victory of his from his time in the royal guard underground.

The water boiled and you added the rice. So far the jar of glitter had been left alone in favor of emptying the wine bottle. You turned away to fill both of your glasses when you heard a jar opening. Twirling around you caught Black’s wrist before he could dump the art supplies into the meat.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I uh, can’t eat glitter.”

“NONSENSE, THE BLUEBERRY TOLD ME ABOUT THE TACOS YOU TWO MADE.” He tried to pour again so you grabbed the jar with your other hand.

“We used edible glitter, this is craft glitter.”

“TRUST ME PET, THIS IS MUCH BETTER THAN ANY INGREDIENTS THAT YOU HAD TO STOOP TO LAST TIME.”

“No, Black-” He abruptly yanked the jar towards himself, pulling it from your grasp. The quick gesture caused some of the contents to spill over the side and onto his shirt. You both stared in shock at the sparkly spray. He tried to brush it off but he mostly just succeeded in spreading it around and getting it on the floor and his hand. He looked at his hand then locked eyes with you. 

“Dude, I’m so sorry.” You began.

“YES, THERE ARE SOME MANNERS THAT MUST BE TAUGHT TO YOU.” He smirked then reached up to draw his hand down your cheek. Your eyes widened. The sneaky little shit just wiped his glittery hand off on your face!

“Same could be said for you bone boy.” You went to grab the jar. He jerked it away from you again making more glitter spill over the sides. 

This was where you got to use the rare advantage of being taller than someone. Your longer arms helped you to procure the glitter from Black. Plunging your hand into the mess, you flicked your fingers towards him in your retreat. 

And that’s when he pounced. 

Black may be the shortest of the skeletons but he was by no means weaker because of it. When he hit you, both of you tumbled to the floor, glitter flying everywhere. You tried to roll to the side to reclaim the mostly empty jar but he held you in place grinning evilly as he scooped spilled sparkles up to smear them over your face, into your hair, and over your clothes. 

Collecting glitter in each hand you managed to sit up and wrap your arms around the small skeleton in your lap. From there you rubbed as much of it over his skull and clothes as you could, giggling the entire time. A good natured growl erupted from his chest as he wrestled you back onto the floor searching for more ammunition. 

The smell of burnt meat reminded you that the stove was still on. Black sprang off of you to pull the skillet off the burner then turned to help you up. 

“I HOPE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON PET!” He crowed as he busied himself combining the ingredients in the tortillas. Glitter obviously got in the food but it wasn’t the entire bottle’s worth so you didn’t say anything. Instead you drained your glass of wine and made an attempt to shake some of the glitter from your clothes and hair.

After Black deposited the burritos in the oven he turned to you. His face softened when you grinned back at him and brushed half heartedly at the mess on his shirt. 

“This stuff doesn’t clean up easy, I hope you’re ready to sparkle for a bit.” You say. He scoffed brushing past you to head into the mud room. You snickered at the trail he left in is wake. Sliding back down to sit on the floor you absently played with a shimmering pile.

There was a faint crackle of magic but you ignored it. You were in a house belonging to magical skeletons, one of them probably just came home. 

When Black returned he knelt down and made an attempt to wipe the glitter from your face. “I’ll Have To Put You In Your Place Next Time.” He muttered. You giggled, collecting some sparkles off of the floor. The brightness of his eye lights along with the way he was trying very hard not to smile told you he was teasing.

Bringing  your hand up, you wiped it across his chest. He dropped the towel snatching up your hand and leaned forward with a devious grin.

Another crackle of magic nearby caused him to pause, frozen halfway over you. Leaning back slightly he brought your captive hand up to his mouth instead. Little sparks of magic fizzled over your fingers, your palm, your wrist. 

You sucked in a breath only to let out a small whine when he dropped your hand in favor of brushing glitter from your shirt. Huffing quietly you did the mature thing and rained glitter down over his head, reigniting the battle that had raged minutes before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, glitter is the bane of my life, now it is also the bane of read's and Black's. 
> 
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	40. Baby I just Wanna Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance is a learning activity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we really know about our current relationship status? 
> 
> Heey! Almost had to upload late because football is a thing and the fantasy draft season is upon my household. But I commandeered the computer while the husband grabbed snacks so yay!
> 
> xoxo

1, 2, 3.

4, 5, 6.

1, 2, 3.

4, 5, 6.

The waltz is simple really, you’re just walking around on a square...with another person. Papyrus lead you easily around the studio twirling you around the other dancers. You had to say, the two of you were getting pretty good at this. 

At first it had been a bit difficult as his legs were much longer than yours and he had to adjust his pacing so you didn’t have to run to keep up with him. But now, with a hand on your shoulder blade, he could whisk both of you around for hours.

The music came to an end and everyone stopped where they were. The instructor called out the next style and a new song started. Ah tango! You like this one more than the box step. More flare. You felt Papyrus perk up too and his hand returned to yours, he tended to like the faster paced dances. Salsa, cha cha, samba, even swing got him going, though he leaned more towards anything latin.

Slow, slow, quick, quick, turn. Kick your leg, he does the same, remember your posture! Internally you grimace as your heeled feet wobbled a bit. Heels were not shoes you ever wore outside of the dance studio so your ability to function in them was terrible at best. You still relied heavily on Papyrus’s quick reflexes to keep you up when you couldn’t balance on the torture sticks attached to your feet.

“You’ve been quiet today my dear.” He said dipping you back.

“I don’t mean to be.” You replied, snapping upright and following him into a promenade. He hummed at your words but didn’t press.

The song soon ended and everyone broke apart for a quick water break. You made small talk with the other students in the class as you rested next to your dance partner until everyone was called to go back out for a final number. Music began to play for a slow foxtrot, oh good, something easy to end on.

“Something is bothering you.” Papyrus murmured leading you around the room.

“I’m fine.”

“Then why do you look so down?” You stayed quiet for a few beats, damn him. He always knew when your emotions were being mean to you. “You don’t have to tell me. But you know that I am a very good listener, even though I don’t have ears.” 

You gazed up into his face deep in thought. He stared back at you in between keeping a socket out for the other dancers so he wouldn’t run you into anybody. 

“Are... you okay with sharing your bond with the others?” You asked. He nodded and twirled both of you around before pausing in your dance position for a beat.

“Sans and I have already discussed our relationship with you.” Pressing forward he lead you diagonally across the floor.

“You and Sans sure, but what about everyone else?” You spun away from him as he stood in place. You followed his direction and walked around the posing skeleton until he could claim the lead again.

“Their bonds are the same as ours dearest, I can’t be upset at myself for pursuing you.” Your ankle wobbled and he subtly lifted you for a few steps until you got your feet back under control.

“That made zero sense to me.” His eye lights darted to you before returning his gaze to the dance space.

“Did Sans not tell you about them?” Papyrus’s pace quickened a bit.

“Yeeeaa? We’re still talking about the crazy eight-way bond right?” The two of you whirled around with the other students in tandem with the music.

“You only have two bonds my dear. One with Sans and one with me, the other’s magic is present because they are us from other universes.” He twirled you around one last time closing out the song with a deep dip.

“They’re what.”  In the back of your mind you were relieved that Papyrus was in control, or you would have sent both of you to the floor right then. 

He blinked several times at your stunned expression bringing you back upright. “I thought you knew.”

You opened and closed your mouth a few times. You had definitely not known. This was brand new information. Really important information. Different universes? What did he mean by that?

The instructor started talking but you didn’t hear anything they said. You robotically took the piece of paper from them on your way out the door and sat in silence in the front seat of Papyrus’s car. 

As your mind sorted itself out, you began piecing together evidence that you should have figured this out by yourself a long time ago.

_ “you’re just gonna have to believe me when i say that it’s because of our bond, they have one too. can you accept that for now?” _

_ “I’M NOT A CHILD PAPYRUS, I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS REGARDING MY BOND MATE!” _

_ “and you were wrong before, on the couch.” _

Sans did say that this was a much bigger topic. You were going to have to talk to him about it soon but holy shit you were in a relationship with four versions of the same two people. Seeing it like that made a ton of sense in retrospect but still. Questions crowded out all other thought processes. A hand covered yours making you jump. 

“I’m sorry dearest I thought Sans had told you.”

“No, no. It’s cool. I um…other universes huh?” You squeezed his hand.

He eased into your driveway and shut off the car. When you made no move to get out, he unbuckled you and lifted you over the middle console to arrange you in his lap. You wound your arms around his neck and leaned your head against his shoulder automatically. His long arms cradled you close, making you feel comfortable, safe, and warm.

“Are you okay with this?” He asked.

You sat up a bit and placed your hands on either side of his skull. “I mean. I should really stop being surprised by you guys. You’re living walking skeletons who crawled out of a mountain with hundreds of other monsters. Oh and don’t forget that you can all do real magic. We’re just continuing to prove fiction stories correct by throwing different universes living together into the mix.”

“Are you sure?”

“Honestly? I’m gonna have a bit of a freak out later, but right now my brain is still turning things over.” He nodded and you let your hands find their way back around him.

“Do...you still want to be with us? Do you still want to be my friend?” The sheer amount of worry in his voice broke your heart.

“Of course I do Papaya. You’re still my big cuddly skeleton.”

“Even though we’re bond mates? And there are other mes wanting to be your cuddly skeletons?” You suppress a laugh at the thought of Edge being cuddly. Stretch definitely seemed the type, maybe Mutt if the conditions were right but Edge? You were getting off track.

“Our friendship has already changed Paps.” He looked at you with a panicked expression. “Are we the same friends that lived together all those years ago?”

“You can still live with us.” He murmured.

“The answer is, we’re not. Our relationship has changed constantly since we’ve met. It will always change, and that’s okay. Yea, we have this bond now, and yea, there are apparently other versions of you around too but the you and me part.” You tapped his sternum, then yours.  

“That part that burned spaghetti, and played keyboard, and started dance, and taught each other about each other...that is you and me alone. This friendship that is just us, I hope will always change as long as it’s to make us better friends.” 

He sat, searching your face for a long while. Was that too much? You thought it was a good speech, was it not the right thing to say? Great, this was another thing you were going to freak out about tonight. 

“Can...I kiss you?” Or not.

“Of course.” You couldn’t say no to him.

You half braced for the crash of teeth on your lips, but it never came. Instead he leaned forward but left it up to you to close the gap. So you did.

Calm.

Eager.

Electric.

Uncertain.

All of these things waltzed through your being on the currents of his magic. Last time had been fleeting, a feather touch in a moment of grief. As chaste as this was, it still ignited something deep inside you. Your grip tightened on him and you pressed him back into the seat.

Fingers twitched against you then moved up to hesitantly push you away. Not far. But enough. 

Deep breaths.

1, 2, 3 in.

4, 5, 6 out.

Tomorrow you’ll deal with the universe stuff.

1, 2, 3 in.

4, 5, 6 out.

Right, let Papyrus take the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read's had a nice break right? Got to go on a date, got some skele snuggles and smooches in... everything could only go up right? Right?
> 
> Come talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	41. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition is still going strong. Music is totally a way to communicate right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that mean to read, she's a good girl :)
> 
> Songs in this Chapter:
> 
> Lonely Dance by Set It Off  
> Midnight Thoughts by Set It Off  
> Fallout by Marianas Trench

* * *

This was it. the last day you would have to sit and judge a band competition. You would of course come to see the winner play whenever you could but it would be for fun. Sitting at the judge’s table, you looked over the two song lists the finalists had supplied. All of the music was supposed to be originals tonight so you didn’t recognize any of the names.

It had been difficult to not be nosy. They boys practiced in Sans’s garage but they had sound proofed it enough that you didn’t hear them when you were cooking with Black last weekend. 

Ugh, speaking of that cooking session. You were still brushing out glitter from your hair and you had seriously contemplated burning the clothes you had worn. They had ended up in a corner of your bathroom. You didn’t want to throw them in the wash for fear of contaminating the rest of your wardrobe. 

It seemed that Black hadn’t thought that far, you noticed that he was definitely more sparkly than normal when he marched in followed by the others. 

Well the other Sanses at least. Gah that sounded strange in your head still. You hadn’t been able to bring it up to anyone yet so you clamped it down and hoped you would be able to pull Sans aside sooner rather than later.

“hey there campfire.” Red’s gruff voice sounded in your ear and a drink was set in front of you.

“I’m a campfire?” You looked up at him as he leaned against the table. It was getting easier to communicate normally with him.

“‘course ya are. yer super hot n’ i always want s’more.” Welp, it did get a chuckle out of you.

“Do you even know what a s’more is Red?” He shrugged and nudged the drink closer to you. Raising a brow you took it and swirled it around trying to catch a whiff of whatever alcohol was in it. Not finding anything you recognized, you looked questioningly up at Red. 

“what, never ‘ad monster alcohol before?”

“Only a bit, Sans had a stash that he let me try a long time ago.” You took a sip. Whoa, yup definitely not human alcohol in there. Whatever it was tingled pleasantly and left a nondescript sweet taste on your tongue. “What is it?” He shrugged again.

“dunno. it’s chillby’s specialty drink. don’ worry though, ’ve had it loads a times so i know it ain't poison.” You snorted and took another sip.

“Good to know. Thanks Red.” He grinned and shuffled off when the lights on stage dimmed.

Because this was the final round, Oliver agreed to let the bands have some fun with the limited lighting effects the bar could offer. 

The band that had followed your boys last time filed on. You sat and watched as they belted out their songs. They definitely had talent, you don’t remember what they played last time at all but their entire set screamed well practiced. There was a brief break after their performance so the lights could be reset.

Before any of the skeletons walked on, the rest of the bar lights lowered with the stage’s. You, like the rest of the audience looked around in confusion totally missing them settling in place. 

A red strobe had been placed behind the drumset. It flashed in time with the alarm sounds Papyrus was making on his keyboard. Your eyes made it back to the stage just in time for the lights to come up with the music.

 _(Mutt)_ **One step forward, one step backwards**

**One step forward, one step backwards**

 

 _(Stretch)_ **Some days I’m up, some days I’m down**

**Some days the world is way too loud**

**Some days my bed won’t let me out**

**But I’m okay with missin’**

**Out on the social anxiety**

Red had told you about how most of their music was based off of their experiences underground. Your heart went out to them. It must have been awful down there to spark so many songs depicting struggle. At least this time they all seemed a bit more comfortable singing about it on a stage.

**So I just, so I just**

**Do my little lonely dance**

**Performing for my only fan**

**'Cause it’s my kind of party**

**My room is where my heart is**

 

**I do my little lonely dance**

**I don’t need you to understand**

**And there’s no way I’m stoppin’**

**It’s like nobody’s watching**

**As I do my little lonely dance**

As the first song came to an end, they let the last notes fade completely. All four of them were frozen at their instruments. Finally Stretch began to sing, and the others stopped their statuesque act as they added their instruments or voices to the song. By the time they started on the chorus you concluded that Sans wasn’t the only one who had nightmares.

**I can't shake these midnight thoughts when I'm alone**

**Latching to my brain and never letting go**

**So I'll start making friends with the noise in my head**

**And all these midnight thoughts when I'm alone**

**(Ooo)**

**(Ooo)**

 

**Dim the lights, shut the blinds**

**But I'm counting the time**

**Am I nervous or am I insane?**

**Try to turn off the sound, but I can't shut it out**

**'Cause I'm hearing the pulse in my veins**

They definitely rocked the creepy vibe this time around. They carried on with similar tunes for the rest of their set. At least until the last song. Both Stretch and Mutt tweaked their guitar strings and Papyrus made some adjustments to his keyboard before [beginning](https://youtu.be/34LLbehB4pQ) his part followed by a simple beat from Edge.

**An empty room,**

**I'm empty too**

**And everything reminds me of you**

**So many things**

**I shouldn't have missed**

**The more that I push**

**And the more you resist**

 

**It's easy to say it's for the best**

**When you want more**

**While you leave me with less**

**I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

**I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

Stretch had started the song looking out into the crowd and singing to everyone like he had been for the rest of the set. But once the chorus started, his eye lights found you and wouldn’t leave.

**I'm awake, and trying**

**While you're sleeping like a babe**

**Beside him**

**I'm on the ledge while you're so**

**Goddamn polite and composed**

 

**And I know you see me,**

**And you're making it look so easy**

_(Mutt)_ **What comes and goes, I'd go without**

 _(Stretch)_ **I know you're fine but what about**

 

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)**

**You're the fallout**

You were wondering why Edge and Papyrus had microphones this time around. They harmonized with Mutt as Stretch echoed their words. 

**Well now there's him,**

**And now there's me**

**The secrets you give**

**And the secrets you keep**

**And nevertheless**

**It's never you let**

**The more that I give**

**And the less that I get**

 

**Don't tell me to fight,**

**To fight for you**

**After this bond, I shouldn't have to**

**I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

**I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

 

**I'm awake, and trying**

**While you're sleeping like a babe**

**Beside him**

**I'm on the ledge while you're so**

**Goddamn polite and composed**

 

**And I know you see me,**

**And you're making it look so easy**

_(Mutt)_ **What comes and goes, I'd go without**

 _(Stretch)_ **I know you're fine but what about**

 

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)**

**I know you're fine but what about**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)**

**You're the fallout**

Each of their voices bounced around the bar echoing each other softly. Stretch’s eyes had rarely left you the entire time. You had written him a song, and he had apparently written one back.

**I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

_(Mutt)_ **I know you're fine, but what do I do?**

**I know you're fine but what about**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)**

**I know you're fine but what if I**

**(Fallout)**

 

**I'm awake, and trying**

**While you're sleeping like a babe**

**Beside him (Fallout)**

**I'm on the ledge while you're so**

**Goddamn polite and composed**

 

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout**

**Through the Fallout**

**(Fallout) Fallout (fallout)**

**Fallout!**

The stage lights dimmed down on the final chord. The four of them quietly exited the stage to the sound of cheers and applause. You stared at the spot Stretch had previously occupied. You had no idea how to process that. 

The two bands joined the audience. You quickly shared your thoughts on both before dumping the burden of picking a winner on the twins. Elbowing your way through the throng of people, you made a point to talk to members of both bands. You tried to keep it light and what you hoped was professional as a supposed impartial judge. 

The twins eventually climbed onto the stage to announce the winner.

“This has seriously been awesome getting to hear some of the great bands in our area.” Hayden was saying.

“Yea but only one can take over for us.” Jack quipped back. His twin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the bar.

“Alright, help us decide!” He called. They broke away from each other to opposite ends of the stage.

“Holler if you vote Midnight Buzz!” Jack called. The first band that played cheered along with many of the people around them.

How about Punk’s Not Dead!” Hayden yelled from his end of the stage. Cheers roared through the bar as people stomped and clapped their approval.

“Sounds like we have a successor. Congratulations to Punk’s Not Dead!” Jack and Hayden jumped down from the stage and went to shake all of the competitor's hands. 

You tried to congratulate all of your boys but Stretch was always just out of earshot and never quite looking your way. Eventually you gave up and slipped backstage unlocking your phone.

***Sans**

  **Y** \- I’m backstage, can you take me home?

It wasn’t long before you felt him pop into existence nearby.

“am i your home run service?” He pantomimes hitting a baseball with a bat. You giggle and took his hands in yours. He didn’t say anything else as you squeeze your eyes closed when the backstage room turned into your front porch. You opened your eyes as Sans let go of you.

“were you expectin’ someone today?”

“No?” You followed his gaze to find a piece of paper stuck in the door jam. Who left notes like that anymore? Sharing a brief look with Sans you pulled the scrap out.

_Sorry we missed you sweetheart. Been trying to get a hold of you by phone too but you seem to be a busy girl! Anyway, get in touch soon, we would like to go see Grandpa with you while we’re still in town._

_Love ya!_

_(xxx)-xxx-xxxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's that?
> 
> Come talk to me!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok


	42. My Perfect Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, one step backwards... one step forward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Panic attack and slight injury in this chapter.

Where the hell did Sans keep his tools? You huffed a little as you dug under the small work bench in the skeleton’s garage. You had stayed over the night before. That note had made you extremely uncomfortable. You didn’t want to see them, you didn’t want to ‘get in touch’, and you definitely didn’t want to go see grandpa with them.

The cupboard door slammed shut in your irritation and you looked around the garage. Standing, you made your way around the band’s set up and went to open the house door. Only it opened for you to reveal Red...with glasses on? A wave of apprehension hit you at the thought of being alone with him. Though it was softened by how nonthreatening he looked in those lenses.

He stared at you in surprise for a moment before tearing the large round spectacles from his face and stuffing them in his pocket.

“hey doll, er, whaterya doin’ in the garage?” You choke back a laugh at the piece of tape still clinging to the side of his skull.

“Hey Red, could you stick around for a second?” His face flushed as you pulled the offending tape off, but he stepped into the garage with you. “Do you happen to know where the tool box is? It’s moved since I was in here last.”

He shrugged. “dunno where classic keeps ‘is stuff but i got some tools. whatda need?”

“Oh! Uh, a socket and an allen wrench.” He nods and disappears. 

You assumed he was going to get said tools so you sat next to your bike taking a few breaths. This was good, this was forward movement. 

The new gas tank was nearby, all shiny and ready to go. Huh, it suddenly made sense as to why Red called Sans classic. And if Red was a Sans, he could probably explain the whole universe thing to you right?

“whatever yer gonna loosen, this’ll give it a bit of a twist.” A small well cared for tool bag dropped into your lap. “if you were wantin’ to work on somethin’ doll, i’ve got some sockets you could look at.” He continued. You tried to suppress a grin as you dug out what you needed.

“Booo, I said I wanted good ones.” He flinched at your words so you winked at him to show you were joking and started unscrewing the seat bolts.

“i’ve got somethin’ good ‘ere for ya.” He growled trailing a sharp finger across your shoulders as he walked around the bike. You gave him a fake glare to cover up the goose bumps that popped up at his touch before going back to your task. Raising his hands in surrender, Red squatted down opposite you.

 “whaterya doin’ with the bike?”

“I got a better gas tank.” With a quick jerk, you removed the seat and set it aside.

“wan’ ‘elp?”

“You know your way around a motorcycle?” You grabbed the other wrench and went to work on the bolts securing the old tank to your bike.

“heh, i don’t ‘ave a phd in mechanical engineering fer nothin’ doll face, i can take apart an’ put together anythin’.” The socket wrench slipped from your hands and clattered to the ground.

“You have a...of course you do.” Red quirked a brow bone, but picked up the dropped wrench and worked on loosening the bolts on his side.

“wha’s that supposed ta mean?”

“Well, Sans has a PhD in quantum physics, so um, I guess it would make sense that you would have a degree too.”

“oh?”

“W-well, you’re...you’re Sans right?” Red’s hands stop working at the bolts.

“he finally tell ya ‘bout that?”

“No. Paps uh, may have mentioned something about different universes and such but um. That’s about it.” Red grunted and finished pulling the bolts on his side. “Your real name  _ is _ Sans though right?”

“at yer service.” He grinned and winked moving back around the bike to squat next to you in order to work at the other bolts. You smirked at that and leaned lightly on his shoulder. When the last of the bolts holding your old gas tank were finally removed you stood to wrestle if free from the frame.

“So,” You grunted. “if you and Sans have degrees, then wouldn’t Blue and Black have one? They’re Sanses too yea?” He moved behind you and reached down to help you slide the gas tank back and up. With his arms on either side of you, he easily held up the tank while you pulled the fuel line off of the valve.

“naw,” He said setting the tank aside. “they don’ ‘ave any degrees i know of. but stretch n’ mutt do.”

“But aren’t they-?”

“think about it doll, where’re they from?” You frowned handing him the new tank to hold steady while you reattached the fuel line. Deep in thought, you and Red finished installing the tank and bolting down the seat.

Stretch, Blue, Black, and Mutt were all from the underground same as all the other monsters right? So why would the Papyrus brothers have a degree like Sans and Red? Sharp fingers smudged dirt and grease from your hands and arms.

“now that ya know ’m good with my hands, got somthin’ else for me ta work on?” Changing the topic was he?

“The only thing I know about you is that you are an ass.” You grinned and poked him in between his eye sockets. It felt good to banter with him, to work on something together. You just realized that all of your apprehension about him had disappeared while he helped you with the bike.

“don’t have an ass darlin’”

“But you wish you did.”

“only if it’s yours.” You squeaked and slapped at his hand when he reached down to pinch said ass.

“Gods you’re awful.”You say but didn’t move away from him. He growled in your ear.

“ya like awful though.” There was a hint of a question in those words. 

Not knowing how to articulate an answer, you simply smile and slide your hands around his ribs under his parka for a hug. Almost immediately, his arms surrounded you, squeezing tight as he practically melted into the embrace. You got the feeling that he didn’t get hugs often, or ever. Plus you felt like this was a good step forward for you two. So you let him hold you for a while, at least until his grip got tighter and you sunk further into his incredibly puffy parka.

You gave him another squeeze and tried to pull away. He didn’t budge. Patting at his ribs, you made another attempt to step away. A growl rumbled in his chest.

“Hey-” You began, but he interrupted you.

“ya can’t go.” Why did those words sound so familiar?

“Go where exactly?” You tried to bring your hands up in between the two of you so you could push away but his grip was too tight.

“don’t play dumb with me.” The growl turned into a snarl in your ear and you heaved him away from you enough to see his wide eye sockets devoid of the little red sparks of magic. Your stomach dropped at the sight and you braced your hands against his chest so he couldn’t pull you back in. He started to shake as his sharp fingers dug into your arms trying to drag you back to him. 

“You’re hurting me, ple-”

“whatya think the guard is gonna do for ya huh? i can’t protect ya if you’re always out lookin’ fer trouble!” You pressed yourself away from him again. This time he let go and recoiled backwards as if you had struck him. 

At that moment your phone started buzzing on the ground where you had left it to work on the bike. You glanced down and just barely made out the number from the note on your door flash on the screen before several bones stabbed into it shattering the device.

“you’ll be dust!” He yelled. You jumped with a squeak and quickly brought your attention back to find him clutching at the side of his skull with one hand and summoning a barrage of sharpened bone attacks with the other. 

Okay, he was obviously not having this conversation with you. He rattled as he stumbled forward bringing the attacks with him. You tried to move away but found the summoned bones behind you as well. 

“you’ll be dust.” He repeated falling to his knees. Large red tears ran down his face and he wrapped his hands around himself, dark eye sockets staring into nothing.

“R-red.” You tried shakily as you inched away from the bones. This was not how you wanted to heal things between the two of you. His skull jerked, unseeing sockets passing over you. The bones hovering around you wavered and dissipated as he let out a loud scream.

Adrenaline roared in your ears and your body jumped into action without any prompting from your brain. Dropping onto the floor beside him you turned his skull to face you. He shouted again and tried to escape. You let him retreat.

“Hey, hey...you’re okay Red.” You tried to keep your voice soft and steady. “You’re here with me, you’re not there, you’re okay.” The string of soothing words continued to pour from your mouth as you inched closer to Red. He was still shaking. 

You kept talking. This usually worked with Sans to bring him out of a nightmare and it seemed to have the same effect on Red. Very slowly, you reached out again as you talked to him. He flinched when your fingers brushed against the sides of his skull but he didn’t move away again. You rubbed circles over the surface of his skull. There were small cracks present on one side where he had been clutching earlier. He whimpered but leaned into your touches.

“That’s it, you’re safe. You’re here. You’re okay.” Shuffling forward on your knees you drew him to your chest, letting your arms rest loosely over his shoulders. He shuddered against you but slowly returned the embrace. You stiffened for a moment scared that he would panic again, but he didn’t. He held you gently as he sobbed into your shirt

The door leading into the house swung open and Blue poked his head in questioningly. Before he could say anything, you shake your head at him and attempt a reassuring smile. He stared at the two of you for a moment. His face hardened a bit as he nodded and disappeared back into the house, closing the door quietly behind him.

You knelt there for a long time, occasionally rubbing his back or skull or murmuring encouragement until his cries quieted. Eventually he moved away from you. His face was dusted a light red and he wouldn’t make eye contact, but his eye lights were back and he wasn’t shaking anymore so you felt like the panic was past.

“How are you feeling?” You asked tentatively. Apparently hugging him had set off whatever just happened so you were a bit nervous about showing too much affection or concern now that he seemed coherent again. 

His eye lights passed over you then around the garage. They landed on your shattered phone for a moment before jumping back to you.

“yer still ‘ere.” He muttered almost to himself. 

You nod and try for another reassuring smile. Your nerves were frayed from almost being stabbed by like thirty magical bones so you tried to stick to the minimum amount of words coming out of your mouth for fear of them sounding too shaky.

His eye lights were still looking you over in disbelief. He opened his mouth only to shut it again, then he teleported away.

Slumping down you stared at where he just was. What happened that brought that strong of a reaction from a hug? He had been fine being close to you before. Even Sans with all his nightmares didn’t have that violent of a reaction to physical comfort when he had first arrived in your life. You ran a shaking hand down your face and looked over at your broken phone. Better it than you you guessed.

The house door opened again and Edge marched in followed by an angry looking Blue.

“WELL? WHERE IS HE?” Edge glared around with hands on his hip bones.

“I-I don’t know...he uh...teleported somewhere.” You say dumbly. Edge let out an exasperated breath and turned on Blue.

“THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF DRAGGING ME DOWN HERE!?” Blue’s eye sockets narrowed as Edge pushed past him to get back into the house.

“HE’S YOUR BROTHER EDGE! GO FIND HIM AND TALK-! TO HIM.” The door clicked closed in his face cutting him off and Blue let out a frustrated noise. Composing himself, he turned and looked you over.

“ARE YOU OKAY?”

You nod as you curl into yourself, resting your forehead on your knees. Blue’s footsteps quickly made it to your side and a gloved hand pat at your back.

“THAT DOESN’T LOOK OKAY. WHAT HAPPENED?”

A shudder ran through you and you uncurled enough to turn and cling to a concerned Blue.

“I-I’m sorry.” You sobbed. “I triggered a panic attack in Red.” You buried your face into his shoulder as he bundled you closer to him.

“YOU’RE HURT!” He exclaimed, examining the marks on your arms from where Red had held onto you. You didn’t hear him, you simply pawed at his shirt muttering apologies. “HEY, HEY, IT’S OKAY. LET’S GET YOU FIXED UP THEN WE’LL SEE TO RED.”

Blue lifted you easily. He took the time to toss out your broken phone and drop Red’s tool kit into an open saddle bag on your bike before carrying you through the mud room and into the kitchen. He tried to set you on the counter but you refused to let go. 

“MAIDEN, I NEED TO LOOK AT YOUR ARMS.” His tone was firm but gentle and he continued to coo reassurances into your ear until you loosened your death grip and let him set you on the counter. Deft hands inspected the bruises forming in the shape of Reds claws on your forearms. “HE DIDN’T BREAK THE SKIN.” He observed, there was some surprise in his voice carried by relief. “I’LL MAKE YOU SOME TEA, IT SHOULD TAKE CARE OF THAT.”

Blue bustled off to procure a tea cup and put the water on to boil. You sat where you were and stared after him in a daze. He didn’t press for details, only finished the tea and encouraged you to drink while he tapped away on his phone. You started to feel calmer with each sip and the bruises slowly faded.

You were feeling okay enough to give Blue a look when a second tea cup was placed nearby. He didn’t notice as he huffed at whatever he was looking at on his screen. He sent a few rapid fire texts then returned his attention to you.

“FEELING BETTER?” You nod and set your empty cup aside to slide off of the counter.

“Thank you.” You say holding your arms out for a hug. Blue happily accepted it giving you a quick squeeze. 

“NOW, TAKE THAT TO RED.”  He said nodding at the second tea cup.

“I-I don’t think he wants to see me right now.” You gave it another look but didn’t pick it up. Apprehension filled your chest again but Blue picked up the cup and pressed it into your hands anyways.

“RED...HAS BEEN WORKING HARD WITH HIS ST. I KNOW SOMETHING HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO, PAPY WON’T TELL ME BUT I CAN SEE IT’S HURTING BOTH OF YOU. JUST...JUST START WITH THE TEA...PLEASE.”

You stare into his large eye lights trying to come up with some excuse to get out of this. But everything you thought of just made you feel worse. Your fingers tightened around the tea cup and you nod.

“Okay.”

Blue’s smile returned and he linked arms with you to escort you upstairs. He gave you another tight squeeze in front of Red’s door before slipping off to his room with offers to cuddle if you need it later.

Taking a few deep breaths, you knocked on Red’s door. “Red? It’s uh, it’s me...”

No response.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk. I just…” Stars you were bad at this, “ I have some tea...if you want.”

Still nothing. Maybe he wasn’t even in there.

“Look, um, it’s okay, you know. I get it…” There was a rustling sound from the other side of the door. “I-I just want you to know that I’m not mad at you. Everyone hurts sometime-”

The door opened, Red stood before you, his parka was missing, leaving him in a deep red sweater. You stared up at him as his carefully neutral features searched your face then the tea cup clutched in your hands.

“everyone ‘urts huh.” He said. You nod and quickly hand him the tea. He accepts it and a ghost of a grin passed over his features. “sounds like some shitty song lyrics ta me.”

You laugh nervously but an idea comes to you. “What if...they were song lyrics?”

Red quirks a brow at you. “ya quotin’ songs at me now?

“N-no, I uh… just thought that...because you help with the songs for the guy’s band and all…uh, that w-we could… you know…” He stared down at you blankly. Your chest hurt, and you felt like you were going to burst into tears if he didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry.” You blurt. Red’s sockets went wide and he opened his mouth only to look around in panic as tears really did start to fall down your cheeks.

“shit, uh...shit don’ cry...fuck. doll, look i ain’t mad atcha.” He tentatively pats at your shoulder but quickly retracts his hand looking around wildly again. His eye lights fall onto the cup of tea still clutched in his other hand and he awkwardly offers it back to you.

You had been wiping at your face annoyed at yourself for crying when you should be making sure he was okay, not the other way around. You accept the tea back though and take a sip. It calms you immediately.

“I really am sorry though,” you say studying the remaining tea in your cup.

“naw, s’ my fault… uh, got lost in the moment i guess.” He scratched at the back of his skull and shuffled from side to side. “’sides, i coulda hurtcha n’... fuck i don’t know. this is jus’... ‘m fucked up doll.”

You nod. “B-but you’re talking about it so that’s good?” He just stared at you as you fiddle with the cup in  your hands. “I used to write songs when I was down or had some stuff to work through. I mean, you saw my non-performance folder.” He nods. “You...I mean, we could always...add to it? If you want.”

He stared down at you for a long while. You watched as several emotions crossed his features. Fear and disbelief came first followed by hope, then caution, he finally settled on something you couldn’t quite interpret.

“yea...yea we could. ‘f that’s what ya wanna do.” You managed to smile and nod.

“I have work tonight but we can write that crappy song later okay?”

Red cracks a grin and nods. “sure.”

You nod back and retreat down the hall to the spare room to change and head to work. Would things ever get back to how they were before with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* It's all uphill friends. But first, gotta get a new phone :)


	43. My Beautiful Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've found you.

“Thank you!” You called over your shoulder as you left the phone store. Stepping out into the mall, you tapped through the new device adjusting settings to your liking. Fortunately, you had been only two months away from an upgrade so there wasn’t much to pay off on your old phone. Unfortunately you had never taken the time to actually back up your stuff so you were missing all of your contacts, photos, and music.

You wandered idly through the mall, downloading your old apps and doing a bit of window shopping. At some point your stomach complained about the lack of food in it so you turned towards the food court. Should you get a burger or one of those pepperoni pretzels? Oooh they have chinese too, mayb- An unfamiliar voice called your name. Turning towards the sound your blood froze.

_Waving couple…_

 

_Visiting grandpa…_

 

**_Little trips._ **

* * *

Stretch sat at a table in the mall’s food court staring at the two paragraphs he had managed to type out over the past three days. He had hoped that sitting in a new place would get the creativity going again. He had taken to writing more than just songs after their first performance on stage. But he was stuck. 

The ~~jealousy~~ worry over his and everyone else’s relationship with you ate at him. Why was everyone just okay with sharing you? Was it wrong to worry over your sincerity? Why did you look so uncomfortable with those people over there?

His drifting eye lights had landed on you meekly following two older adult humans towards the food court. You honestly looked about ready to bolt. Your shoulders were tensed, your walk stiff, and your face was set in an uncomfortable grimace. He looked over the people you were with.

The man was tall with tanned skin and cropped brown hair that was starting to show streaks of gray. The woman was also tanned with shorter sandy blonde hair pinned back from her face. They looked old enough to be your parents, but the way they excitedly spoke and gestured at everything around them suggested otherwise. Family friends maybe? 

Both of them were smiling and pointing at the various restaurants around, occasionally looking at you for an answer. They either couldn’t tell you were that unhappy to be with them. Or they were choosing to ignore it. As they moved closer he could pick out some of their conversation through the dull roar of the food court.

“Oh sweetheart we should have some pretzels! When we were in Philly, the nicest gentleman showed us this little place that had the absolute best soft pretzels I have ever had!”

“Oh.” Was your only response. The woman grabbed your hand and pulled you away towards the pretzel shop, the man followed behind chuckeling. Stretch watched as they stood in line but abruptly left before ordering anything. The woman pulled you to a table nearby as the man walked around looking at each restaurant.

“I can’t believe they let monsters just work anywhere.” She said as the two of you plopped into a seat a few tables away from his. “I mean, it had fur! Isn’t that unsanitary? It could get in the food!”

“Monsters are made of magic.” You mumbled. “They can’t carry illnesses.” The woman only waved away your words.

“Well you would think that, having lived at monster ground zero. I’m just happy they haven’t spread out too far.” You made a face at the lady when she looked around for the man, her eyes briefly locked with Stretch’s as she brought her attention back to you. “Let’s go get your father and find somewhere else to eat, a literal corpse is staring at us.” 

You blinked at her before scanning the food court. When your eyes met his, he honestly couldn’t tell if you were scared or relieved. The two of you stared at each other until the woman dragged your attention back to her. She was speaking urgently in a low voice shooting him occasional glances.

Stretch sighed and closed his laptop, stuffed it into its case, and slung the bag over his shoulder. He stood to walk away but paused at the sound of a chair being hurriedly pushed back. You were standing beside your table glaring down at the woman holding onto your wrist.

“Don’t you walk away from me young lady.” She hissed.

“You’re making a scene mom, let go of me.” Mom? This woman was your mother? Come to think of it she had referred to the man as your father. Quite a family dynamic you had going on.

Your mom snapped something back at you and he made a decision.

* * *

 

You were not going to sit with her anymore. You were not going to wait around politely for your dad to find a restaurant that didn’t employ monsters to order from. And you were certainly not going to listen to your mom insult a bond mate, even if it was one you were pretty sure was mad at you right now.

Grabbing up your things, you quickly stood. Your mom latched onto your wrist. “Don’t you walk away from me young lady.” Really? She was going to use ‘young lady’?

“You’re making a scene mom, let go of me.” Her cheeks puffed out in anger. You knew you could easily break her hold because of your training with Papyrus and Edge but you didn’t know if she would make a bigger scene if you did.

“I did _not_ bring you into this world so you could talk back to me missy. I am your mother and you wi-” She froze mid sentence to stare with wide eyes. You sucked in a breath to argue.

“problem here?” Your head snapped around at the familiar voice at your shoulder.

“Stretch... hey.” Anything else you were going to say disappeared as your mom yanked on your wrist.

“Stretch? You know this corpse?” He opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off. “No, get away from us you!” She stood and tried to pull you away, but you broke her hold and pressed closer to Stretch. You were shaking, why were you shaking, stop.

“H-he’s my mate.” You stuttered. Stretch went completely still behind you and your mom threw him a look of disgust.

“Mate? What are you an animal?” She turned to your dad who had returned with a tray of burgers. “Paul, she says that that thing is her mate.” He set the tray down eyeing you and the skeleton behind you. Stretch’s arms draped themselves over your shoulders and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. At least he seemed to be backing you up.

“wanna get outta here?” He asked. The question was directed at you, but his eye lights were trained on your parents. All you could do was nod. 

Without further prompting he adjusted his hold on you to a single arm around your shoulders so he could steer you away towards the stores. You could hear a scandalized exclamation from your mom that turned nagging as you assumed she started talking to your dad.

“Hey! Stop!” Came his voice. 

Stretch picked up the pace and lead the both of you into the nearest store. He wove through aisles moving towards home furnishings. You could hear occasional curses behind you, but they were never super close. Eventually, Stretch ducked into the flooring section and thoroughly lost both of you in the many examples of area rugs hanging from racks.

You tried to get your breathing under control the best you could while also staying quiet. Footsteps could be heard passing by several times. Each time they paused near your hiding spot you held your breath. 

Suddenly your new phone started ringing loudly. Plunging your hand into your bag you saw your parent’s number flash on screen before you declined the call and set all noises to silent. Damn it, you should have done that earlier. There was some rustling of someone moving through the rugs and your dad’s voice calling your name.

“time to go.” Stretch commented, wrapping his arm more securely around your shoulders. You looked around just in time to see your dad’s shocked face watch you disappear.

You had assumed you were being taken back to the house so you were thoroughly surprised to end up in the Ebott city park. Stretch had landed just inside the tree line so no one would notice the sudden appearance of a monster and a human.

He leaned you against a tree while you balanced yourself so he could light up a cigarette. Oh gods he was probably more upset with you now. The first people you were actually blood related to show up out of nowhere and they hate on monsters right in front of him. 

Why were they here? You didn’t want them here dragging you around and wanting to get lunch as if they hadn’t just up and disappeared on you nineteen years ago. Shit, did Stretch think you secretly hated monsters too now because of them? You looked over at him calmly smoking a few feet away.

“I’m sorry.” You whimper. His eye lights cut to you.

“for?”

“Them...me...I-I didn’t know that they were there today. I just froze up a-and went with them...I haven’t seen them in... Then they said all those things about monsters…” You ended up sitting at the base of the tree. You knew you were rambling, but you couldn’t stop your fragmented babble for fear of what he would say to you in return. 

“P-please, don’t think I think like that too. Hate me for the bond stuff but know that I do not think like them.” You drew your legs to your chest and hid your face in your knees. For a long while all you could hear were the sounds of nature around you and the distant noises of people enjoying the park.

“you claimed me as your mate in front of them.” Your head shot up to find him studying his cigarette. 

“I mean, you are right?” He took a final drag nodding. The smoke lazily curled out of his nasal cavity as he stubbed out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe.

“i‘m not sure i should be.” 

You started up at him in utter panic. He turned to face you.

“but i damn sure wanna be.”

You couldn't help it, a sob forced its way out. Falling over yourself to get to your feet, you made the few steps needed to bring you crashing into his side. Long arms made their way around you and you felt his mandible rest against your hair.

“i‘m still not comfortable with the others.”

It’s...it’s okay.” You hiccuped. 

He patted your back a bit and told you he was taking you home. You begged him to stay with you for a while longer but he refused. You had definitely showed him that you valued your bond with him today but… he couldn’t just jump back in where he had left off with you before all of this. 

It was enough.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, mayhaps we got some good out of that bad. We'll see if it sticks. 
> 
> Come talk to me! <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok>  
> look I figured out how to add links in the notes :D


	44. Long way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter guys sorry. I'm out of state at the moment for a funeral, but things need to be set up here for later chapters.

“Hey! What’s wrong with that one!?” You fumbled to retrieve the shirt from the ever growing pile on the floor.

“WHAT ISN’T WRONG WITH THAT ONE? LOOK AT IT! THERE ARE RIPS EVERYWHERE!” Edge went back to pulling clothes from your closet.

It had been several weeks since you had seen your parents. They had left a few messages on your phone prompting you to block their numbers. Stretch had stayed oddly quiet about the entire scenario which you were secretly thankful for. Both Sans and Papyrus were aware of your strained family ties and would have been up in arms over it if they knew. You had more important things to deal with right now.

Like keeping Edge from throwing out your entire wardrobe in his attempt to ‘help’ you pack. You had finally caved. It was too expensive to live in this house by yourself and you had procrastinated too long to get a new roommate in. So after a late rent payment you submitted your thirty day notice and accepted the room at the skeleton’s house.

“It’s supposed to have rips in it, you layer it with another shirt.”

“IT’S OUT.”

“I’m not going to have any clothes to wear at this rate.”

“don’ see ‘ow that’s a bad thing.” Red came strolling in with another moving box. You roll your eyes and slip the shirt into your suitcase while Edge’s back was turned. Red snickered as he packed away all of the kitchy things you had acquired over the years. He seemed to be pretending that his episode in the garage never happened, but he was talking to you normally again so you would let it pass.

“You can’t throw out all of my stuff Edgelord, I have veto power.” You warned. A scoff came from the depths of your closet showing he heard. Rolling your eyes again you walk out to inspect the progress in the kitchen.

Papyrus was wrapping the last few fragile things in newspaper and handing them off to Blue to be packed. They also had a pile of items to be discarded nearby. You were a bit more okay with getting rid of most of your kitchenware. You were moving into a fully furnished home after all. 

“keep ‘r no?” Turning around at the voice, you found Mutt sprawled over your couch.

“Uh, I don’t think you guys need any more furniture so I’m gonna go with a no.” You received a lazy thumbs up and the couch disappeared along with the occupant. 

That was the last thing from the living room. Your TV and other large furniture had already been ported over to your new room where Black was apparently orchestrating the organization. Moving was so much easier when you had teleporting friends to transport your stuff.

A boney hand slid around your waist and you were tugged out of your thoughts.

“time ta leave, we’ll finish up ‘ere.” You glanced up at Red.

“My clothes.” You started. He shook his head and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

“gonna send in the powderpuffs.” 

Powderpuffs? You moved to look around his arm at Papyrus and Blue handing boxes to their brothers who teleported out with full loads. Job done they headed into your old room. Ah that made you feel a bit better. 

You made a noise of acknowledgment and leaned into Red’s parka. You were still a little shy about initiating too much contact with him, but you felt this would be okay. His grip on you tightened as your old home blipped out of sight to be replaced by your new room. He released you and flopped backwards landing on your bed.

Black was truly doing a good job of setting everything up. Your TV and game consoles were neatly settled in so you could watch Netflix or play video games in bed without needing to worry about any glare from the large window. Your desk was tucked in a corner in between the still empty closet and your bookshelf. Your instruments were lined up neatly along the other wall.

A lot of your small decorative things were still in boxes but the main setup was pleasing.

“RED! REMOVE YOURSELF FROM HER BED! I JUST PUT THOSE SHEETS ON!” Black huffed stomping his foot. He almost hurled the book in his hand across the room before he caught himself and dropped it back in a box.

“fine fine, just shaddup.” Red grumbled, rolling off of your mattress and shuffling from the room.

“Wow Black, nice job in here.” You stepped over to where he had resumed placing your books in their homes.

“BUT OF COURSE! I HAVE AN IMPECCABLE SENSE OF DESIGN PET.” 

The rest of your things slowly trickled in as you helped shelve books and decorate. Mutt made an appearance only to end up falling asleep leaning against your bed. When Red and Edge teleported into your closet, you were happy to see that there were some actual clothes to go in it. Much later, Stretch popped in with Blue just seconds before Sans and Papyrus landed with the last box.

That box.

The one you kept trying to hide, but it continued to crawl to the forefront of your attention.

Not wanting it to be opened, you quickly took the box and slipped it under the bed. There, out of sight out of mind...ish. 

Thankfully everyone was preoccupied and didn’t notice to question it. Well, half of them were preoccupied. Sans, Stretch, and Red had joined Mutt around and on your bed for a nap, completely ignoring Black’s annoyed screeching.

As the day went on you found yourself wanting to join them more and more. Moving was exhausting.

“Let’s call it here today guys, this is great for now.” You said pushing an empty box out into the hallway. “Why don’t we get some food and have a movie marathon or something to celebrate?”

Your helpers perked up at that. Snacks and extra pillows were quickly assembled, sleeping brothers were shuffled around, and you found yourself thoroughly bundled onto your bed. Squished in between, on, and under all eight mates to test out the new TV set up.

It was surprisingly comfortable. About halfway through the first movie, you had given up trying to keep your eyes open and happily sank into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that that is out of the way, I have plot lines for ya'll :) 
> 
> It's gonna be another nine hour drive home so [ come talk to me!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok)  
> Asks are open.


	45. Final Casting Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some promised tunes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am home, and I have a chapter for you!
> 
> xoxo

“Sooo do you actually sleep in here or is this just a set up to cover the fact that you crash with a skeleton every night?”

You roll your eyes and lightly punch Jack’s arm. The twins had come over a few days after your move for a jam session and to check out your new living arrangements. 

“At least I have people who want me to crash with them.” You shot back.

“Ooh ouch.” Hayden called from where he had plopped onto your desk chair to pull his bass guitar from its case.

“I have a date, thank you very much.” Jack said shoving you good naturedly as he went to take your acoustic off of its cradle. You raised a brow and waited for him to continue. When no explanation was given, you looked to his brother.

“Remember the lead guitarist from Midnight Buzz?” He asked. 

“Oh ho! Sleeping with the competition huh?” 

“Hey, I wasn’t competing with them, plus nothing happened until after the thing was over.” Jack flushed as he spoke. He quickly settled on the floor and pretended to tune the instrument.

“Yea, like ten minutes after the competition.” Hayden laughed and threw a pencil at his twin. Stars you missed these two.

“Well what about you?” Jack prodded, “You getting any action from your bone boys?”

“Or is the conventional way not how they do things?” Hayden chimed in. You flushed and busied yourself with pulling down your song binder from the bookshelf.

“I’m not there yet.” You mutter.

“Don’t know how it works huh?”

“I do… in theory.” You say dropping the folder into Hayden’s lap. “I need a bass line for this song.”

“Don’t change the subject here, I wanna know if it works with a skeleton monster.” Hayden closed the folder and looked at you expectantly. Jack was smirking from his spot on the floor.

“oh it works.” The three of you turned to find Red leaning on your doorway. His eye lights passed over the twins before settling on you. “ya writin’ songs without me?”

You rolled your eyes and motioned for him to come in. “Only the parts you don’t do.”

You had made good on your offer and found time to do some song writing with Red. It turned out that he was amazing at putting lyrics together. You had actually ended up being late for work a few nights because you lost track of time putting music to paper.

He had shuffled over to your desk and reached over Hayden to pick up your folder. Hayden let him take it in favor of plucking at his bass.

“which ‘un ya lookin’ at fer a bass line?” He asked.

“Rock n Roll.” You also picked up a guitar and played out the first verse for the twins to hear while Red left to go get his electric guitar. An hour later the four of you were fine tuning the new lines.

“This part still sounds weird to me,” you grumble, “It needs another word to work with the timing but nothing sounds right.” Red was reading over your shoulder, picking the chords on this instrument while Hayden jotted down his part.

“Change the word then?” Jack suggested, setting aside his lap drum.

“That’s the thing, I can’t find a two syllable word that works here. ‘Some’ is the only thing, but it’s one syllable and we have two beats.” Jack shrugged.

“Can’t help you then. You and Blaire were always the word smiths.” You roll your eyes and mutter a sarcastic ‘thanks’.

Red looked over the lines and sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “mind if i call ‘n another opinion?” You check your own cell.

“How fast could they help? I’ll need to get ready to leave here in like fifteen minutes.” Red chuckled and tapped out a message.

“oh ‘m sure silver tongue down the hall ‘ere’ll be quick.” Making a questioning face, you mouthed ‘silver tongue’ in confusion. Looking to the twins, they both shrugged. At least you weren’t the only one who didn’t understand the nickname.

“you rang?”

Stretch’s voice sounded from your doorway. You turned to see him leaning against the door jam just like Red had an hour or so before. Only he wasn’t looking at you or your guests. He was staring hard at Red next to you.

“listen ta this an’ tell us what’s missin’ will ya?” Red tapped your page at the start of the chorus, not even sparing Stretch a glance. Stretch shut his sockets and sighed.

“red, i’m right in the middle of a chapter, i don-”

“well that’s to damn bad. doll ‘ere needs yer ‘elp. so yer gonna shut it an’ listen.”

Stretch sucked in a breath to argue but let it out again at your pleading look. Instead he made a gesture inviting you to go ahead. Red counted the beat and the four of you launched into the chorus as it was currently written.

**Somehow, it's a little different when, I'm with you**

**You know what I really am, all about**

**You know how it really goes, oh oh oh oh yeah**

**Some way,**

**We'll be getting out of this, town one day**

**You're the only one that I, want with me**

**You know how the story goes**

You brought the music to a halt and looked hopefully over at your mate in the doorway. He asked to hear it one more time, to which the four of you quickly obliged.

“the syllable count sounds off.” He said.

“I know, that’s what we’re having trouble with.” You sighed staring hard at the song sheet as if it would magically fix itself. 

When you look back up, Red and Stretch were staring intently at each other. Stretch looked away first. 

“can’t help ya honey, sorry.” His eye lights darted over the instruments, you, and Red before sliding off of the door frame to walk softly down the hall. You looked over at Red. He met your gaze then shrugged.

“thought ‘e’d ‘elp.”

You sigh and set your guitar aside. “Thanks for trying, now I gotta kick you guys out. I need to change and go to work.”

The twins put up their instruments too, Red set his guitar aside but didn’t get up with them. He watched you hug and wave off your friends. It had been nice, working on music with you. The unconscious weariness you had developed around him seemed to only fade when he got you to work on something with him.

“Red?”

He raised his eye lights to your face.

“I need to change.”

He cracked a grin and stood, slinging his guitar across his back. “ya don’ need ta change a thing doll.” Your cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. He couldn’t help himself. You squeaked and slapped at his hand as he snuck a pat on your butt as he passed.

“You’re awful!” You say pushing him out the door.

“ya like awful.” He retorted. The door shut on him and he laughed. 

Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things getting better? Things getting worse?
> 
> [Come talk to me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-lyrjok) and let me know what you think!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stronger Than You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695082) by [FandomWorld9728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728)




End file.
